Amor en Público
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Ella quería que el amor que él le demostraba en público no fuera fingido. El millonario Edward di Masen necesitaba una esposa para poder conseguir la custodia de la pequeña Vanessa...
1. Amor en Público: Argumento

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

ARGUMENTO:

Ella quería que el amor que él le demostraba en público no fuera fingido. El millonario Edward di Masen necesitaba una esposa para poder conseguir la custodia de la pequeña Vanessa... así que decidió proponerle un matrimonio de conveniencia a Bella Swan, la niñera de su hija.  
Bella habría hecho cualquier cosa para proteger a Vanessa, incluso casarse con Edward di Masen. Lo que él no sabía era que Bella estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward, y por eso aquel matrimonio era una verdadera tortura para ella. Todo el mundo esperaba que se comportaran como una pareja apasionada y parecía que Edward estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su papel en público, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando estuvieran en privado?

* * *

Regresé y con nueva historia, les comento:

Iré subiendo las historias que teníamos antes acá, todas. Pero con sus nombres originales.  
De poco a poco por supuesto. Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Y prometo que si hay algún cambio de planes se lo haré saber de inmediato.


	2. Prólogo

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Prólogo**

-¡Que tengas buena suerte con la entrevista!. Aunque seguro que vas a conseguir el trabajo, porque no hay una niñera mejor que tú, Bella. Lo único malo es que te encariñas demasiado con los niños.

Mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hermana mayor, Bella intentó sonreír. Aunque hacía un mes que había dejado su trabajo anterior, todavía echaba de menos a los dos pequeños a los que había estado cuidando. Sin embargo, no echaba de menos al pa dre, que con sus continuas insinuaciones sexuales y le había hecho muy difíciles los últimos meses de trabajo.

Incluso aunque no hubiera tenido que soportar aquello, sabía que no habría podido aceptar el ofreci miento de su señora para trabajar con ellos en Nueva York, donde la habían destinado. Era una mujer que anteponía su carrera profesional a todo, y aunque ne cesitaba una persona para cuidar de sus hijos, a me nudo la molestaba el papel que ella desempeñaba en la casa. Pero aquel era el precio que tenía que pagar por trabajar en lo que había elegido.

En aquel momento estaba a punto de viajar hacia Florencia para hacer una entrevista. El trabajo con sistía en cuidar a un bebé huérfano.

-Y muchas gracias por llevar a Tanya -continuó su hermana, Rosalie-. Sé que le va a encantar Floren cia, sobre todo porque le gusta el arte. La vida no ha sido muy fácil para ella últimamente, así que espero que este viaje resulte de ayuda.

Bella pensaba que Tanya, la hijastra de su herma na, estaba decidida a mostrar su tristeza e inseguri dad haciendo que Rosalie y su padre se sintieran cul pables por haberse casado, y que nada de lo que hicieran iba a agradarle, ni siquiera aquel viaje de cuatro días a Florencia. De todas formas, había acce dido a que fuera con ella a Italia.

Bella tenía que entrevistarse con un hombre lla mado conde de Masen, que había puesto un anun cio en el que buscaba una niñera inglesa que hablara perfectamente italiano para cuidar a una niña de seis meses.

Y aquel detalle exactamente, «una niña de seis meses» era lo que le había llamado la atención y le había llegado al alma. Le había parecido frío y dis tante, como si aquel conde no tuviera ningún lazo que lo uniera emocionalmente a la pequeña, y aque llo había hecho que todo el instinto de protección de Bella se pusiera en alerta.

Después de los niños, su segundo amor eran los idiomas; no solo hablaba italiano con fluidez, sino también francés y alemán, lo cual representaba una considerable ventaja para una niñera. Así se lo habían dicho en su agencia.

La última vez que había visitado Florencia tenía ocho años, y su hermana quince. Guardaba muy bue nos recuerdos de aquel viaje. Entonces, ¿por qué sen tía tanta aprensión ante el hecho de volver?

Porque Tanya estaría bajo su responsabilidad, y la chica estaba pasando los peores momentos de su adolescencia, o quizá porque había algo acerca del que podría ser su jefe que le resultaba antipático.

Bella no sabía exactamente el motivo, pero por encima de sus propios sentimientos estaban las necesidades de un bebé huérfano de seis meses.

* * *

Regresé y con nueva historia, les comento:

Iré subiendo las historias que teníamos antes acá, todas. Pero con sus nombres originales.  
De poco a poco por supuesto. Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Y prometo que si hay algún cambio de planes se lo haré saber de inmediato.


	3. Capítulo 1

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 1**

Florencia estaba bajo los efectos de una ola de calor y las temperaturas eran aún más altas de lo que Bella había pensado. Tanya, que se había escapado durante la noche, no quiso acompa ñarla a dar un paseo a primera hora de la mañana y se quedó de mal humor en el hotel, durmiendo, así que aprovechó el momento de soledad para explorar la ciudad.

Mientras cruzaba la calle con la intención de comprar un helado en un puesto que había en la acera de enfrente, vio un deportivo rojo que estaba espe rando a que un camión de unas obras dejase el paso libre. Intentó no prestarle atención, pero fue cons ciente de su presencia mientras pedía un helado de tiramisú. El vendedor le lanzó un piropo descarado que la hizo ruborizarse, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyese el conductor del deportivo.

Sí lo había oído y probablemente había sentido desprecio por la escena, pensó Bella cuando vio cómo la miraba con expresión desdeñosa.

Bella se sintió completamente mortificada y notó que le ardía la cara. Sin duda alguna, él creería que era una estúpida turista del norte de Europa que esta ba pasando unas vacaciones baratas, pensó, mientras le devolvía una mirada corrosiva. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que el helado se estaba derritiendo bajo el sol abrasador y de que estaba goteando sobre su camiseta.

Y por eso, en aquel momento tan inoportuno, sin tió cómo sus pezones se le endurecían, lo cual fue más que evidente. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando para cruzar la carretera, él tuvo fija la mi rada en la suave curva de su pecho.

«Un hombre horrible», pensó Bella. Pero tenía que reconocer que era el hombre más sensual que había visto en su vida. Su magnetismo resultaba peligroso.

Solo mirarlo a los ojos, de un color topacio inten so, habría sido suficiente para fundir un glaciar, por no hablar de su helado, pensó temblorosa.

Y eso sin que él hubiera intentado nada. No sabía lo que podría ocurrir si realmente aquel hombre que ría lanzarle una mirada sensual a una mujer. Aunque ella no tenía ningún interés en averiguarlo, por su puesto. Nunca jamás.

Con respecto al coche descapotable, y su pose, Bella estaba segura de que solo tenían un propósito: exhibir su poder masculino. Despreciaba a los machistas como aquel.

«Demonios, ¿dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?», pensó Edward con irritación. Miró la hora y frunció el ceño. Estaba en el vestíbulo de un hotel de cinco es trellas a las afueras de Florencia, donde se suponía que había concertado una cita con la mujer inglesa con la que tenía que entrevistarse. Se paseaba a grandes zancadas y su magnetismo de depredador hacía que las mujeres presentes en la estancia sintie ran escalofríos.

Sin embargo, no era consciente del efecto que tenía en ellas. Continuaba frunciendo el ceño.

El hecho de que la persona a la que iba a entrevis tar no hubiera llegado puntual a la cita, ni hubiera te nido la educación de avisarlo de alguna manera de que se iba a retrasar no era, en su opinión, una buena tarjeta de presentación. A pesar de que su agencia la hubiera recomendado con toda clase de alabanzas.

De todas formas, no estaba de buen humor. Su co che había tenido una avería y estaba en el taller, por lo que había tenido que tomar el Ferrari rojo de James, su primo, que había permanecido en el palacio desde su muerte. Aquel era un coche que llamaba mucho la atención, un tipo de atención que a Edward no le gus taba. Entrecerró pensativamente los ojos mientras re cordaba a la chica castaña que había visto en la ciudad. Aunque había visto en su mirada que le encantaba el coche, también había visto una advertencia: «No me mires de esa forma».

Personalmente, él habría preferido que una mujer se sintiera atraída por él mismo y no por su coche. Era evidente que James no había compartido esa opi nión.

¿Dónde se había metido aquella mujer?

Para ser sincero, le había molestado un poco que hubiera rechazado alojarse en el hotel que él había propuesto, con el pretexto de que quería visitar la ciudad, y aquel hotel estaba muy lejos del centro.

Su irritación crecía por momentos. Vanessa, el bebé, se habría despertado y lo estaría echando de menos. La pérdida traumática de su madre había de jado a la niña en manos del único adulto que sería una constante en su vida, con quien parecía que se sentía segura. Aquel adulto era él. Y Edward no estaba contento con los cuidados que le proporcionaba la chica que su fallecida madre había contratado.

Edward sabía que Vanessa había pasado a ser su hija, y que dependía totalmente de él. Era su primera preocupación, y por eso quería encontrar la mejor ni ñera para ella. Necesitaba una persona que estuviera dispuesta a comprometerse firmemente, durante al gunos años, a estar con la niña. De repente, su gesto de irritación cambió por uno de paternalismo. Tenía tal sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia Vanessa, que la única mujer a la que podría confiarle su cuida do tendría que darle todo el amor y la seguridad que había perdido al morir su madre. Tendría que ser al guien responsable y en quien se pudiera confiar.

Y ya que la madre era británica, había decidido que la niñera fuera también una británica que hablara perfectamente italiano, de manera que la pequeña pu diera crecer aprendiendo los dos idiomas.

La chica que había encontrado finalmente parecía demasiado buena como para ser real, y además su agencia la había recomendado especialmente. Sin embargo, en aquel momento creía que las dudas que hubiera podido tener se habían confirmado. Miró la hora de nuevo.

Desprendía un aura de poder y una sexualidad tan fuerte que resultaba peligroso. Ni siquiera la gracia felina con la que caminaba podía disimular toda aquella masculinidad, ni el traje elegante e impecable podía esconder la magnífica musculatura de su cuer po. Ninguna mujer podría ser inmune a toda aquella sensualidad, que ni el dinero, ni la posición podían comprar.

Sin embargo, en la firmeza de su boca podía apre ciarse una determinación que establecía una distancia entre los demás hombres y él, una altivez que desa fiaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse sin ser invitado.

A sus treinta y cinco años, llevaba diez dirigiendo una complicada empresa que pertenecía a su numero sa familia: tías, tíos y primos.

Sus padres había muerto en un accidente de avia ción, junto a su tío más joven y Edward, o para dar su nombre completo, Anthony Edward Cullen, con de de Masen, recién licenciado en arquitectura a los veinticinco años, se había encontrado en el papel de guardián de la historia y el futuro de la familia. En aquel momento, le había parecido una carga dema siado pesada.

Pero se las había arreglado para cumplir con su deber. Sin embargo, había perdido algo de la espontaneidad, el amor por la vida y la alegría, y la capaci dad de vivir el momento. Por el contrario, James, huérfano como él a causa del accidente, había empe zado a disfrutar en exceso de todo aquello. Edward sabía que muchos miembros de su familia pensaban que había dejado que James se aprovechara de él. Pero los dos habían perdido a sus padres, y su primo solo tenía dieciséis años cuando ocurrió aquella tragedia. Todo había sido mucho más duro para alguien tan jo ven.

El gesto de Edward se hizo más triste mientras pensaba en su primo. El nunca había estado de acuer do con que se casara con aquella preciosa modelo in glesa. La boda se había celebrado a las pocas sema nas de conocerse, y Edward no se había sorprendido mucho al constatar que habían dejado de amarse tan rápidamente como se habían enamorado.

Pero ya no tenía remedio. James se había casado con Victoria y habían tenido a Vanessa, aunque los dos se habían arrepentido amargamente.

En su papel de cabeza de familia, Edward se sintió obligado a invitarlos a que pasaran una temporada en el palacio de la Toscana, con la esperanza de que pu dieran encontrar la solución a todos los problemas de su matrimonio. Después de todo, aunque él no hubie ra aprobado la boda, habían tenido una niña, y aque llo era más importante que los errores de sus padres.

Pero el intento no funcionó, y después de una te rrible discusión, James y Victoria habían salido de la villa en coche, furiosos el uno con el otro.

Probablemente, nunca se llegaría a averiguar cuál fue la causa del terrible accidente que había dejado una criatura huérfana, pero Edward se sentía culpable por haberlos llevado al palacio.

Al ser el pariente más cercano de James, se había hecho responsable de Vanessa, y era evidente que en tres meses la niña se sentía muy unida a él. El fuerte instinto paternal de Edward le hizo tomar la determi nación, por el bien de la niña, de contratar a una per sona que se encargara de su cuidado.

Para no perder el tiempo haciendo entrevistas que no le llevarían a ninguna parte, había estudiado mi nuciosamente todas las solicitudes que la agencia le había enviado, y al final, Bella Swan había sido la elegida. Aquello le hacía sentirse aún más fu rioso, porque ella ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a la entrevista. Eran las once, media hora más tarde de lo que habían convenido. Se le había acabado la pa ciencia, ya había esperado suficiente. Sí la señorita Swan decidía aparecer, por fin, desde luego no era la persona a la que le confiaría a su preciosa niña. Cuando salió del hotel, los rayos de sol se reflejaron en su pelo negro perfectamente peinado, y puso de relieve sus rasgos marcados y la fuerza de su cuer po de uno noventa de altura. Se puso unas gafas os curas para protegerse de la luz cegadora, y se dirigió enfadado hacia el Ferrari de James. Al poner las llaves en el contacto, se dio cuenta de que no había dejado ningún mensaje para la niñera, en caso de que esta decidiera aparecer. Dejó las llaves puestas, salió del coche y se dirigió al hotel.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿quieres dejar de darme la lata? No eres mi madre, ni nada mío, y solo porque tu her mana se las haya arreglado para atrapar a mi padre no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Mientras escuchaba lo que decía Tanya, Bella contó mentalmente hasta diez. Eran las once y cinco, y ya llegaba más de media hora tarde a su cita. Había sido imposible dejar a Tanya sola después de cómo se había comportado durante el viaje. La noche ante rior, la chica se había escapado del hotel, había vuel to de madrugada y bebida y no había querido decirle con quién había estado. Bella se moría de ansiedad.

Luego, se había enterado de que Tanya había pa sado la noche con unos estudiantes americanos que estaban en el hotel y que la habían vigilado mientras había estado con ellos; pero una de las chicas le con tó a Bella que Tanya había estado casi toda la noche hablando con un individuo poco recomendable que se había unido al grupo y que habían quedado para verse al día siguiente.

Para evitar que aquello sucediera, Bella había obligado a Tanya a que la acompañara a la entrevis ta. La muchacha no había escatimado esfuerzos para demostrarle a Bella todo el resentimiento y la hostili dad que sentía hacia ella, y había hecho todo lo posi ble para hacer que llegara tarde.

Por fin llegaron al hotel. Bella pagó al taxista e intentó hacer caso omiso de las miradas que les esta ban lanzando. Tanya iba muy maquillada y llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, y que atraía las miradas de to dos los hombres. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era, al contrario que Bella, que no se había pintado en absoluto y llevaba una blusa y una falda que hacían que no representara los veintiséis años que tenía.

La muchacha estaba de muy mal humor y fingió que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Bella para que se apresurara a entrar al hotel.

En otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado de lo que las rodeaba, puesto que según la guía turística, aquel hotel era un edificio renacentista que había per tenecido a un príncipe, y había sido, magníficamente remodelado y convertido en un lugar en el que alo jarse era todo un privilegio. Pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el deseo de admirar la belleza y la simetría de las formas, Bella solo estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Tanya.

-¡Guau! ¡Mira qué coche! Daría cualquier cosa por conducir uno como ese.

Volvió la cabeza y se quedó perpleja al encontrar se un descapotable rojo que había visto antes. Empe zó a acordarse del conductor, aquel hombre tan mas culino, bronceado, peligroso, que la había mirado como si... De repente, se dio cuenta de que Tanya había sa lido disparada hacia el coche.

-¡Tanya! No... -intentó advertirle ansiosamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La chica saltó al asien to del conductor y dijo triunfante:

-Las llaves están puestas. Siempre he querido conducir una máquina así...

-¡No, Tanya! No puedes... -protestó horrorizada Bella, sin llegar a creerse que la muchacha se estu viera comportando de un modo tan irresponsable.

-¿Y quién dice que no? -Tanya giró la llave y Bella oyó cómo se encendía el motor.

Su hermana ya le había dicho que la chica podía ser muy testaruda. El divorcio y los nuevos matrimo nios de sus padres habían supuesto un trauma para ella, y además el nuevo marido de su madre había dejado claro que no quería una adolescente escandalosa causándole problemas.

Pero incluso así...

-Tanya, no -protestó Bella, e instintivamente ro deó el coche para llegar a la puerta del asiento del copiloto y entrar. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Tanya puso el coche en marcha y empezaron a mo verse. El acelerón aplastó a Bella contra el asiento.

Con el corazón en la boca, le rogó a la muchacha que parase el coche, pero todo lo que dijo no hizo más que incitarla más. Oía cómo sonaban las marchas mientras Tanya maniobraba torpemente por la carrete ra. Acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir, y no tenía ni la experiencia ni la seguridad suficiente para condu cir un coche como aquel. Se quedó horrorizada cuando notó que Tanya empezaba a acelerar y vio que casi derribaba a dos motoristas que iban delante de ellas.

La carretera se ensanchaba a poca distancia, pero había mucho tráfico. A un lado se alzaba un muro, y más allá había un río; en el otro lado había edificios y aceras llenas de tiendas.

Bella estaba muerta de miedo y muy preocupada, pero consiguió reprimir su deseo de agarrar el volan te. De repente, pasó a su lado un coche, acelerando para adelantarlas; ella gritó para avisar a Tanya, pero la muchacha, en vez de aminorar la velocidad aceleró también, y Bella contuvo la respiración y puso todo su cuerpo en tensión a la espera del choque, que supo que sería inevitable.

* * *

Regresé y con nueva historia, les comento:

Iré subiendo las historias que teníamos antes acá, todas. Pero con sus nombres originales.  
De poco a poco por supuesto. Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Y prometo que si hay algún cambio de planes se lo haré saber de inmediato.  
Por hoy les dejo esto.  
Besos: K. O'Shea.


	4. Capítulo 2

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 2**

El inconfundible sonido del motor del Ferrari de James, arrancado por manos inexpertas, aler tó a Edward.

Salió corriendo hacia la calle, y acertó a ver las dos cabezas castañas de las ladronas que se estaban llevando el coche. Estaba claro que no sabían conducirlo.

Pero lo que más tensión le causaba no era el co che en absoluto, sino la posibilidad de que se produ jera un accidente. Había sufrido la experiencia de te ner que identificar los cuerpos de su primo y de su esposa después de la tragedia, y no tenía ganas de re petir la historia.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para denun ciar el robo cuando vio el choque que había estado temiendo.

Aliviado, se dio cuenta en seguida de que había sido un golpe sin ninguna importancia. El conductor del otro coche había salido del vehículo y se dirigía hacia el Ferrari.

Edward colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia ellos.

Por encima de los gritos histéricos de Tanya, Bella oyó voces de italianos. Le dolía la cabeza porque se había dado un golpe contra el parabrisas, y míentras abría y cerraba los ojos se dio cuenta de que Tanya ya estaba de pie en la calzada, al lado del co che. Intentó concentrar sus pensamientos para conse guir salir del estado de shock.

Alguien, seguramente un hombre, estaba conso lando a Tanya, que lloraba en medio de la histeria. Pero nadie se molestaba en ayudarla a ella. Sin em bargo, consiguió salir del coche, justo en el momento en que la multitud que las rodeaba se abrió para dejar paso a un hombre alto y bronceado, que le dio su tarjeta al otro conductor.

Después, la miró y ella lo reconoció al instante. Bella pensó que iba a desmayarse. Habría reconocido aquellos ojos en cualquier parte, y se dio cuenta, al ver la forma en que él la miraba, de que también la recordaba perfectamente.

Era el hombre que había visto aquella mañana... La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se apretó la sien con una mano. Estaba muy mareada y no sabía cómo desviar su mirada de la de aquel hombre furioso y hostil. La impresión por lo que había ocurrido le ha bía desprovisto de todo control y madurez para en frentarse a la situación. Se sentía indefensa y necesi taba que alguien fuera amable con ella.

Aquel hombre de mirada dura y facciones marca das continuaba mirándola tan fijamente, que se sentía como un espécimen bajo el microscopio.

Bella oyó que Tanya decía entre sollozos:

-No ha sido culpa mía. Yo no he hecho nada. Era ella la que conducía, no yo...

Aquellas palabras no le causaron mucho impac to, porque estaba concentrada en las palabras de aquel hombre, que con un perfecto inglés le estaba preguntando:

-Si usted es la culpable de esta... atrocidad, déje me decirle que me voy a ocupar de que pague por ello. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que ha hecho? ¿Del pe ligro de que alguien muriera? -la voz se tornó más aguda y amarga-. ¿Alguna vez ha visto la víctima de un accidente grave?

Bella sintió náuseas. Él no le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera, pero Tanya, que también lo es taba escuchando, se había quedado silenciosa y aver gonzada. Bella sintió que su deber era protegerla. En aquel momento pudo por fin fijarse en los dos coches y se dio cuenta de que él había reaccionado desproporcionadamente. La puerta del conductor del Ferrari estaba abollada y se había roto un cristal, y el otro coche también tenía una abolladura, pero el conduc tor no estaba herido y estaba consolando a Tanya, que temblaba y le decía a todo el mundo que era Bella la que conducía el coche.

Bella abrió la boca para corregirla y defenderse, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Tanya tenía diecisiete años, y acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir. La noche anterior había estado bebiendo y probablemente todavía tenía alcohol en la sangre, y además estaba a su cargo. Y ella le había prometido a su hermana que la cuidaría...

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, levantó la vista hacia el propietario del coche y le dirigió una mirada de indefensión.

Edward se quedó rígido al ver cómo lo estaba mi rando. Parecía más una niña que una mujer; estaba muy pálida, tenía un golpe en un ojo y le temblaba la boca. Su cuerpo era muy esbelto y delicado. Pero él conocía la sensualidad que irradiaban sus pechos, aunque en aquel momento estuviese disimulada por la blusa y no fuera tan evidente como cuando llevaba la camiseta y el helado caía a gotas...

Su cuerpo respondió con una fuerza desconcer tante e inesperada al recuerdo y a ella. Inmediata mente, intentó sofocar el deseo, y se preparó para es cuchar lo que estaba seguro que iba a decirle, la petición que iba a hacerle para ella y para su acompa ñante.

Había visto muchas veces a mujeres bellas usar sus armas para conseguir lo que querían. Y por su puesto, aquella mujer iba a decirle algo que él ya sa bía: que no era ella la que conducía el coche. Con ci nismo, esperó a que implicara a su amiga para librarse de la culpa. Con echar un simple vistazo, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que era verdad. Mientras esperaba a que denunciara a la joven asus tada que tenía al lado, recordó con fiereza todos los motivos por los cuales se había opuesto a que su pri mo se casara con una modelo inglesa.

Consideraba que los matrimonios entre personas de distinta nacionalidad eran más propicios a fracasar que aquellos en los que las dos personas compartían la misma cultura y educación. Había que ser muy maduro para superar todas las dificultades.

Pero él nunca se había dejado llevar por los im pulsos físicos. Era demasiado orgulloso y tenía de masiado control sobre sí mismo como para permitir que el deseo lo controlara a él. Así que se puso de peor humor al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer lo atraía.

-¿Es usted la que ha robado mi coche? -preguntó secamente, deseoso de que todo acabara lo más rápidamente posible y de que la policía se las llevara a comisaría.

Pero para su sorpresa, en vez de negar su culpabi lidad y entregar a su amiga sin pensárselo. Edward escuchó cómo contestaba, con una voz suave y temblo rosa:

-Sí... Sí, me temo que he sido yo.

Al oír su propia voz confesando algo que no había hecho, se sintió aún más mareada y asustada. Tuvo pánico al pensar en el lío en el que se estaba metien do, y no porque, se dijo, el rostro del hombre que te nía delante fuera una máscara impenetrable que la traspasaba con la mirada.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Tan atractivo que la estaba haciendo sentirse...

-¿Sí? -Bella percibió la furia que había en su voz al repetir sus palabras-. ¿Ha sido usted? -casi pare cía que quería que lo negara, pensó ella muy marea da. ¿Por qué? Seguramente, para tener el placer de acusarla de mentirosa, además de ladrona. Así que respondió con firmeza:

-Sí, he sido yo.

Por detrás se oían los lloriqueos de Tanya, y Bella se volvió instintivamente a mirarla. Tenía regueros de lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido por la cara. Pare cía muy vulnerable, y cuando vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, Bella sintió compasión por ella, y la hos tilidad desapareció.

-Le pido perdón por lo que ha ocurrido, y por su puesto, pagaré todos los daños que haya sufrido su coche pero... mi amiga está muy asustada. Nuestro vuelo para Inglaterra sale esta tarde y todavía tene mos que pasar por el hotel para recoger nuestro equi paje, así que si hay alguna forma de hacer las cosas rápidamente... Le daré todos mis datos. Me llamo Bella Swan y... -se detuvo al ver cómo él fruncía el ceño y se le oscurecía la expresión de la cara aún más,

-¿Cómo dice que se llama?

-Bella... Bella Swan -repitió ella con voz temblorosa.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Así que aquella era la mujer con quien tenía que haberse entrevistado! ¡Aquella esbelta y preciosa mujer, tan provocativa que revolucionaba sus hormonas! No podía ser cierto lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Le propor cionaba tanto placer admirar su cuerpo, que casi no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Sin embargo, había sido cómplice del robo de su coche, sin importarle si estaba poniendo en peligro vidas humanas. Y además, había mentido para prote ger a la verdadera ladrona, la cual, fijándose bien, era mucho más joven de lo que parecía en un principio. Recordó ciertos incidentes en los que él mismo se había visto envuelto por proteger a su primo James.

Después de todo, pensó de mala gana, había sido testigo de lo azorada que ella se había sentido al oír el piropo subido de tono que le había echado el ven dedor de helados. Y parecía que había sufrido una fortísima impresión a causa del accidente. Y todo ello, por no mencionar el efecto que producía en él.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención sobre Bella al leer su solicitud y las cartas de recomenda ción había sido su capacidad de involucrarse emocionalmente con los niños a los que cuidaba. Era la cla se de atención que quería para Vanessa. Esperaba que tuviera un profundo instinto protector, pero lo que no había previsto era que además fuera tan sen sual. Además, ella no parecía darse cuenta, lo cual la hacía todavía más peligrosa, reconoció Edward.

Se volvió hacia Tanya con la expresión muy se ria.

-¿Y usted, quién es?

-Tanya está a mi cargo -respondió Bella por ella, adoptando una actitud de autoridad y seguridad en sí misma que no sentía en absoluto-. Es muy joven y, como puede ver, está muy asustada. Sus padres esperan que vuelva a casa en el avión de esta tarde, y es mi responsabilidad que lo haga.

-Su responsabilidad -repitió Edward—. Esa es una admirable virtud, aunque no me parece compatible con el hecho de que robara mi coche y arriesgara no solamente su vida, sino también la de otras personas. ¿Se da cuenta de que podría haber provocado una tragedia? -le preguntó con voz ronca mientras reme moraba la pesadilla por la que había pasado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Sin saber lo que él estaba pensando, Bella notó que le ardía la cara.

-No he podido evitarlo... -empezó a inventarse con ansiedad-. Siempre me han encantado los... -sin saber qué decir, miró el coche en busca de inspira ción, intentando recordar de qué marca era.

A su pesar, Edward se sintió intrigado y casi diver tido al ver su confusión mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por encontrar una explicación racional a su comportamiento y el de la otra chica. Alguien al que le gustaran tanto los coches no necesitaría buscar de sesperadamente el nombre del que había estado con duciendo.

-Maseratis -le dijo secamente, y su voz tapó el susurro nervioso de Tanya:

-¡Ferraris!

-Sí, eso es, los Maseratis -asintió Bella, repitiendo agradecida el nombre que él le había dicho-. Siempre me han encantado, y al ver el suyo, no pude resistirme. Era toda una tentación, y usted se había dejado las llaves puestas -le dijo en tono vagamente reprobatorio.

-Así que, finalmente, es culpa mía que usted haya robado el coche -sugirió. Mientras la miraba, pensó que tenía los ojos más bonitos que él hubiera visto nunca. Eran de un marrón oscuro, casi chocolate.

-¿Sabe usted lo que significa para un italiano su coche? -le preguntó, hablando en su propio idioma rápidamente.

Sin pausa alguna, Bella le respondió en la misma lengua, diciéndole simplemente:

-No debería haberlo hecho. Lo sé.

Edward se dio cuenta de que, evidentemente, no había mentido sobre sus conocimientos de italiano. A pesar de todas las razones que tenía para llamar a la policía y buscar otra niñera para Vanessa, supo que no iba a hacer tal cosa. Una mujer que, fuera por el motivo que fuera, tenía tal instinto protector podría darle seguridad y amor a un bebé, y eso era precisa mente lo que quería para su niña. Aunque viniera envuelto en un paquete tan fascinante y con la palabra «peligro» escrita en él.

-Debería llamar a la policía y denunciarlas a las dos -le dijo a Bella con severidad. Ella se quedó pá lida y emitió un débil sonido de protesta-. Sin em bargo, ha dicho que tienen que tomar esta tarde un vuelo para Inglaterra, aunque usted -le dijo suavemente-, o eso creo, tenía que haber hecho una entre vista para un puesto aquí en Italia...

Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó; pero se quedó sin palabras al comprender la increíble verdad-. No... no puede ser usted -susurró, desesperada.

-¿No puedo ser quién? -dijo él en un tono desa fiante.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, que se le habían quedado secos por el nerviosismo. Edward ob servó aquel gesto y su cuerpo acusó el estímulo de una forma que le hizo agradecer tener tanto control sobre sí mismo. Se alegró de ser tan fuerte como para reprimir el deseo de cubrirle los labios con un beso.

Con irritación, desechó aquellos pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para intentar analizarlos, y era mejor no ahondar en ciertas cosas... Su piel era delicada mente pálida, y seguro que sus pechos estaban coro nados por dos pezones rosas, y cuando los acariciara con sus labios ella...

Al oír la maldición que él soltó entre dientes, Bella se estremeció. Estaba confundida y el sol estaba empezando a hacerle daño. Necesitaba tumbarse a descansar en algún sitio fresco, donde no estuviera presente aquel hombre tan inquietante y tan sexy.

-Yo... Se suponía que tenía que ver a...

-A mí -le dijo Edward con suavidad, aunque mi rándola fríamente-. Pero usted no apareció, lo cual denota lo poco fiable que es, y aun así, de acuerdo con su agencia...

-Siento haber llegado tarde -Bella empezó a tar tamudear, consternada. Había robado su coche, después de todo, y además tenía que disculparse por haber llegado tarde.

-Llegar tarde va contra la buena educación, y es algo que uno mismo tiene que evitar. Pero el robo es un delito y puede ser castigado con la cárcel.

Bella se sintió atemorizada. ¡La cárcel! Supo que su expresión trasluciría el miedo que sentía y, si no protestó, fue únicamente por orgullo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tanya, que se había quedado totalmente callada y estaba muy pálida. Pa recía una niña.

Mientras pensaba algo que decir, un móvil empe zó a sonar. Como sí estuviera viendo la escena desde fuera, se dio cuenta de que, claramente, aquel era el hombre que debería haber sido su jefe, el conde de Masen; observó cómo sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y respondía al teléfono.

Bella entendió perfectamente el urgente motivo de la llamada: el bebé se había puesto enfermo de repente. Edward dio instrucciones para que avisaran a un médico y colgó.

La niñera que había contratado la madre de Vanessa no era, en opinión de Edward, la persona más adecuada para cuidarla. No tenía experiencia, se aburría y era descuidada. Además, estaba claro que no sentía ningún cariño por la pequeña. Sin embargo, era la persona más familiar para ella, así que Edward había decidido no reemplazarla hasta encontrar a otra per sona.

Era el ama de llaves la que había llamado para avisar de que Vanessa estaba enferma. El palacio es taba en la campiña toscana, a una hora de camino, así que Edward no tenía tiempo que perder. Había leído en el curriculum vitae de Bella que tenía experiencia como enfermera, parque había trabajado en el hospi tal de su ciudad durante un tiempo. Edward sabía, a pesar de los prejuicios que tenía contra las mujeres inglesas, que la dedicación de Bella por los demás lo habría convencido de contratarla aunque hubiera gente mejor cualificada.

Sin embargo, había una variable nueva en la ecua ción. Él no había contado con que Bella lo atrajera tanto. Ese detalle lo había tomado por sorpresa. Creía que estaba vacunado contra el tipo de mujeres que había conocido durante sus tiempos de estudiante en Inglaterra.

De repente, pensó en Vanessa y la preocupación lo invadió. ¿Es que no había forma de controlar su libido? Rápidamente, tomó una decisión. En circuns tancias normales, no lo habría hecho con tanto apresuramiento, pero no quería analizar más la situación. Podría controlar su atracción por Bella, pero no po dría controlar la enfermedad de la niña.

-¿A qué hora dijo que salía su vuelo? -preguntó.

Bella lo miró fijamente con una mezcla de incre dulidad y desprecio. ¿Qué clase de hombre se ocupa ría antes de un accidente sin importancia que de su propia hija? Si ella estuviera en su lugar, la última cosa que haría sería quedarse allí, en vez de correr al lado del bebé. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el mito de que los hombres italianos eran unos padres maravillosos que adoraban a sus hijos.

A pesar de que su dolor de cabeza iba en aumen to, lo acusó con fiereza:

-¡Pobre niña! ¿Cómo puede estar más preocupa do por su coche que por ella? -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no intentó disimularlo, porque no se avergonzaba de tener sentimientos, aunque significa ra que él la mirara con desprecio—. Se supone que a los hombres italianos les encantan los niños, pero en esta ocasión parece que su coche lo es todo para us ted -terminó, sin poderse contener.

La expresión de él le dio a entender a Bella que, de alguna manera, su explosión de ira lo había complacido. Pero Edward se apresuró a disimular su reac ción cuando vio que ella lo observaba atentamente. Se dio la vuelta, se alejó un poco e hizo una llamada con el móvil, para dar unas cuantas instrucciones. Una vez que hubo terminado, se volvió a acercar a ellas y les dijo con frialdad:

-Usted va a venir conmigo al palacio. Ya me he encargado de que alguien lleve a su amiga al hotel y después al aeropuerto para que tome el vuelo de vuelta a casa.

Bella lo miró sin dar crédito. Iba a hacer que se quedara en Italia, en su casa. ¿Para qué? Sintió páni co y algo que no se atrevió a definir, pero que se acercaba bastante a la excitación. ¿Se le habría subi do la sangre a la cabeza por efecto del sol italiano? Aquel hombre no tenía ni una sola de las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre.

-Usted no puede obligarme a permanecer en Italia -comenzó a decirle a modo de advertencia.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que había sido una suerte que no la entrevistara, porque no habría podido trabajar para él. La enfurecía su arrogancia y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes. No le gustaba. Y después de ver cómo se había comportado cuando había recibido la noticia de que el bebé estaba enfermo, sentía mucha pena por la criatura.

En realidad, lo único que sabía acerca del trabajo era que tenía que cuidar a una niña de seis meses cuya madre acababa de morir, y había pensado que necesitaría una presencia femenina que le proporcio nase cariño. Todo aquel asunto no hacía más que confirmar su idea.

-¿No? -le preguntó él, muy serio-. Tiene usted dos opciones, Bella Swan. O viene conmigo, o las dos tendrán que enfrentarse a las consecuencias legales de lo que han hecho.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, Tanya soltó un sollozo de miedo.

-Por favor, Bella -le rogó-. Por favor. Haz lo que te está pidiendo. No podría soportar ir a la cárcel.

Bella sabía que no tenía elección. No merecía la pena seguir negándose.

De repente, apareció un coche que aparcó justo detrás del Ferrari. El conductor salió rápidamente del coche y se acercó a ellos. Por la conversación, Bella se dio cuenta de que trabajaba para el conde y que este le estaba dando instrucciones para que llevase a Tanya en el deportivo mientras que él mismo conduciría a Bella a la casa.

-Se van a encargar de llevar su equipaje desde el hotel al palacio -le dijo, sin preocuparse de pregun tarle cuál era su decisión.

Bella y Tanya no tenían tiempo más que para darse un abrazo de despedida. La muchacha le dijo al oído, con la voz triste y llena de culpabilidad:

-Lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería que...

-Shhh, no te preocupes -le susurró Bella-. Y creo que no sería buena idea contarle nada de esto a Rosalie.

La última cosa que quería era que su hermana se preocupara, sobre todo cuando le había contado que su marido y ella querían tener un bebé.

Se abrazaron una vez más y se despidieron. Bella se dirigió al coche acompañada por su nuevo jefe. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que la había toma do del codo para guiarla, pero Bella sentía que era su guardián y ella su prisionera. Pensaba que no dudaría en ejercer todo su poder para que obedeciera. Tenía todo lo que ella odiaba en un hombre. Y además, era demasiado atractivo, pensó mientras lo miraba de soslayo sin poder resistirse. Él se dio cuenta y le de volvió la mirada, y ella enrojeció mientras se le aceleraba el corazón y se negaba a sí misma lo que esta ba sintiendo.

Se concentró en la realidad, más que en los senti mientos: no podía escapar de él.

Era mucho más alto que ella, arrogante y autocrí tico, y tenía los rasgos perfectos y la expresión dura. A su lado, ella parecía aún más pequeña y pálida. Parecían un centurión romano y su cautiva.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

Regresé y con nueva historia, les comento:

Iré subiendo las historias que teníamos antes acá, todas. Pero con sus nombres originales.  
De poco a poco por supuesto. Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Y prometo que si hay algún cambio de planes se lo haré saber de inmediato.  
Por hoy les dejo esto.  
Besos: K. O'Shea.


	5. Capítulo 3

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se despertó en cuanto oyó el llanto de Vanessa, a pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada y apenas había dormido dos ho ras. Habían llegado al palacio la tarde anterior, justo a la hora a la que el sol bañaba los muros de color blanco del edificio con su luz dorada. Estar situado en la campiña toscana no hacía más que aumentar su belleza.

Todo era perfecto, pensó Bella mientras el coche avanzaba por la carretera, entre los pinos, hacia las puertas de hierro de la finca, y después, por los jardi nes que rodeaban el palacio.

Un hombre de unos sesenta años salió inmediata mente a recibirlos y empezó a hablar en voz baja con el conde. Bella solo podía escuchar la voz autoritaria de su jefe haciéndole preguntas a su empleado.

-Sí, ya hemos llamado al médico. Pero había una urgencia en el hospital y todavía no ha llegado. ¿Ha dejado el coche en Florencia?

-Hubo un accidente -dijo con seriedad, y después sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizar al hombre, que rápidamente le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Pietro. Estoy perfecta mente.

Bella lo miró con resentimiento. En ningún momento durante el viaje hasta el palacio le había pre guntado si se había herido en el accidente. Aunque no iba a decírselo, durante el trayecto se había senti do incómoda y mareada, y también algo débil. Se ha bía sentido mucho mejor al entrar en el palacio y no tar que la temperatura era mucho más fresca.

La gran casa estaba decorada con elegancia, con un estilo muy formal y amueblado con antigüedades de valor incalculable.

¿Cómo podría una niña sentirse en casa en un lu gar como aquel? se preguntó Bella. Siguió al ama de llaves, Sue. y al conde, mientras atravesaban varias estancias hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo prin cipal, donde una magnífica escalera de mármol con ducía al piso de arriba.

La niña disponía de varias habitaciones para ella sola, amuebladas al igual que el resto de la casa.

Una chica muy nerviosa salió a recibirlos cuando oyó la voz del conde que la llamaba. Tenía en brazos a Vanessa, pero la agarraba con torpeza, así que la niña estaba muy incómoda y lloraba. Inmediatamen te, Bella tomó el control de la situación y sin esperar permiso de nadie, se adelantó para tomarla en brazos. Olía a vómitos y claramente necesitaba que le cambiaran los pañales. Tenía la cara muy roja y congestionada de angustia, y Bella la acarició suavemen te con sus dedos frescos para tranquilizarla. Proba blemente, la niña tenía fiebre.

Se dio cuenta de que el conde se acercaba para ver al bebé, y se volvió hacia él, intentando borrar de su rostro la sonrisa de desprecio que se le dibujó al ver que la mirada de su jefe iba desde el bebé hasta su traje impecable.

Un padre que quisiera a su hija la habría tomado instintivamente en brazos, sin preocuparse de la ropa, especialmente si era lo suficientemente rico como para comprar un armario entero de trajes de diseño.

Sin embargo, un bebé nunca podría ser reempla zado, y en su opinión, había que proporcionarle todo el amor y la seguridad que fuera posible. Se prometió a sí misma que, mientras ella estuviera allí, a Vanessa nunca le faltaría cariño. En cuanto miró a la niña a los ojos, sintió que algo se le removía en el alma, y el hombre que tenía a su lado lo percibió.

Edward había oído hablar del amor a primera vista, y acababa de ser testigo de ello. Rápidamente, disi muló lo que estaba sintiendo.

En cuanto Bella la tomó en brazos, Vanessa dejó de llorar, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que esta ba con alguien que sabía lo que hacía.

Después, el conde y la otra niñera pasaron a otra habitación y ella se preguntó por qué alguien tan rico había contratado a una empleada con tan poca expe riencia. La chica estaba muy pálida y Bella vio a través de la puerta entornada que se retorcía las manos mientras explicaba cómo la niña se había puesto muy enferma nada más darle de comer.

Bella ya había hecho su diagnóstico, y tranquila mente, pero con determinación pasó a la otra estancia con ellos. Todo era un caos; había ropa sucia de bebé por el suelo y reinaba un desorden total.

Fue hacia la bañera del bebé y empezó a preparar le un baño. Se quedó asombrada cuando el conde se acercó y le dijo:

-Déjemela.

La niña empezó a llorar otra vez, de dolor y triste za. Estaba exhausta. Bella lo miró dudosa, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, el bebé vio al conde y dejó de llorar. Abrió los ojos y tendió los bracitos hacia el hombre que la miraba.

A Bella casi se le saltaron lágrimas de rabia al ver el amor que sentía la niña por su padre. Pero lo que realmente la dejó impresionada fue la facilidad con la que él sujetaba a su hija. Mientras le preparaba el baño, él la acunó amorosamente entre sus brazos, arrullándola para tranquilizarla. En cuanto Bella ter minó de preparar el baño tomó en brazos a Vanessa para quitarle la ropa sucia.

-Creo que tiene un cólico -le dijo al conde mien tras la metía en el agua con cuidado, poniendo especial atención en que la niña no se sintiera nerviosa-, pero por supuesto, mi consejo es que la vea un médico.

Lo que no quiso decir era que pensaba que proba blemente la agitación de la niña la había causado la niñera por su inexperiencia.

Cuando llegó el médico, el conde le dijo a la chica que bajara a cenar, y Bella se sintió molesta. Él no se había preocupado por si ella había comido algo, cosa que no había hecho durante horas, aunque, a decir ver dad, no tenía hambre en absoluto. Todavía tenía náuseas y creía estar bajo el shock. Aunque no sabía si la impre sión la había causado el accidente o la presencia del conde, y era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

El doctor confirmó el diagnóstico de Bella: Vanessa tenía un cólico y estaba ligeramente deshidratada. Sorprendentemente, reprendió al conde por tener a una chica con tan poca experiencia al cuidado de la niña.

-Tiene usted razón, doctor -respondió el conde-. Pero no la contraté yo, sino su madre. Ha estado con la niña desde que nació, y no quería privarla de la presencia de alguien tan familiar hasta que no tuviera sustituta. Yo también estaba preocupado por la falta de experiencia de su niñera, así que he contratado a la señorita Swan, que es inglesa como su ma dre, y una niñera experimentada.

El doctor miró a Bella con expresión aprobatoria.

-Permítame decirle que considero a Vanessa muy afortunada por tener una niñera tan bonita -y le guiñó un ojo paternalmente, con lo que a Bella le quedó claro que solo estaba siendo galante-. No sé si compadecerlo o envidarlo por tener una tentación así bajo su mismo techo -le dijo al conde,

Bella notó que le ardía la cara. ¿Qué demonios quería decir el médico? ¿Se refería a que ella podría resultarle tentadora... al conde? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él contestó con frialdad:

-He contratado a la señorita Swan por sus cualidades como niñera, y no por su físico, y en lo que respecta a su habilidad para tentar al sexo opues to, su contrato de trabajo no le permite la posibilidad de entablar relaciones sentimentales -la forma en que la miró hizo que enrojeciera aún más-. Y ya que me ha demostrado la facilidad con que cae en la tenta ción, tengo el firme propósito de asegurarme de que su fuerza de voluntad sea mayor cada día.

Bella tuvo que reprimir un grito de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a adoptar una actitud tan arrogante con ella, y además delante de otra persona? Se daba cuenta de que el doctor los estaba observando atentamente, y casi de que encontraba divertida la situa ción, muy al contrario que ella.

El conde continuó hablando casi con brusquedad:

-Es primordial que Vanessa tenga estabilidad en su vida. Ya ha perdido demasiado...

Su voz sonó tan seria que Bella no pudo contes tarle a lo que había dicho antes.

-Ah, sí, qué tragedia tan terrible -el doctor asintió gravemente mientras terminaba de reconocer a la niña y se la entregaba a Bella. Sin embargo, el conde se in terpuso, tomó él mismo a la niña y le dijo al médico:

-La señorita Swan ha tenido un accidente esta mañana; no ha sido nada importante, pero creo que sería buena idea que le hiciera un reconocimien to a ella también.

-No, no es necesario, estoy bien -respondió in mediatamente, sacando en conclusión que el conde pensaba que no era capaz de tomar sus propias deci siones, exactamente igual que la niña a la que acuna ba en sus brazos. En algún momento, él se había qui tado la chaqueta; su imponente musculatura era perfectamente apreciable bajo la camisa de pura seda. Bella se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en la persona del médico.

-Estoy perfectamente -repitió.

Después de todo, era la verdad. El dolor de cabe za y las náuseas que tenía eran por culpa del calor y las emociones que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. El pequeño moretón que tenía en la sien se lo había escondido en el pelo, y no había ninguna razón para que el conde se preocupara por su salud.

No sabía por qué sentía tanto resentimiento y hos tilidad hacia él. Quizá era porque estaba furiosa por que aquel hombre fuera capaz de contratar a alguien a quien consideraba culpable de intento de robo para cuidar a su propia hija, que debería ser su bien más preciado sobre la tierra.

Al despertarse en mitad de la noche, Bella se acordó de que en la agencia le habían dicho que su jefe potencial quería que firmase un contrato para es tar con la niña durante un período muy largo; pero con el accidente y la enfermedad de Vanessa no ha bía vuelto a acordarse de aquel detalle.

Rápidamente, saltó de la cama y fue hacia la cuna. La niña era la razón por la que se había desper tado. Estaba llorando, así que Bella la tomó en bra zos y comprobó si el pañal estaba seco y si tenía fie bre.

La temperatura era perfecta, pero tenía que cam biarla. Pensó que era una buena oportunidad para darle de comer un poco más. Tenía la sospecha de que estaba por debajo de su peso. Si comía despacio, tal vez la joven niñera se hubiera impacientado.

La llevó al cuarto contiguo, donde habían dis puesto una cocina perfectamente equipada. Bella ha bía preparado algunos biberones antes de irse a la cama, así que sacó uno del frigorífico mientras estu diaba la cara del bebé. Aunque su madre fuera inglesa, la niña parecía totalmente italiana. Tenía los mis mos ojos y el pelo que su padre, y Bella creía que también había heredado su barbilla.

Para un bebé de seis meses estaba muy pequeña. Bella no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle los ricitos. Era muy vulnerable. Pobre niña, sin madre y con un padre que posiblemente era inca paz de darle todo el amor que necesitaba.

En su habitación, Edward frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba por el intercomunicador del bebé los arru llos cariñosos y tiernos que Bella le hacía a la niña.

Él también se había despertado con los llantos de Vanessa. De hecho, estaba a medio camino entre su habitación y la del bebé cuando oyó que ella ya la te nía en brazos.

Había contratado a Bella, principalmente, para que Vanessa tuviera a alguien más aparte de él, y también para poder concentrarse en su vida profesio nal. Y tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco sor prendido de la manera en que el bebé había respondido a Bella Swan.

¿Qué tenía aquella inglesa pálida, que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas ridículas que no quería sentir? Le pasaban por la cabeza imágenes de él mismo ya ciendo sobre ella, en el suave calor de una noche de verano, y su pelo castaño esparcido por la almohada mientras él enredaba los dedos en los mechones, y la besaba de una forma en que podía percibir toda la pa sión que los dos sentían. También se veía a sí mismo con un niño moreno en brazos, pero no era Vanessa, sino su propio hijo. Edward no sabía si llorar o reír ante tanto despropósito.

Bella no era una experta disimulando sus sentimien tos, y él había visto la hostilidad en sus ojos. En realidad, era beneficioso para ambos que sintiera aquello.

Su familia ejercía cierta presión sobre él para que se casara. Después de todo, él era el cabeza de fami lia, pero aun así...

Él matrimonio. ¿Por qué razón pensar en Bella Swan le había llevado a pensar en el matrimo nio? Él había visto muchas relaciones fracasar y sen tía cierta desconfianza hacia lo que la gente llamaba «amor».

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que a su ma dre le habría gustado Bella.

Estaba oyendo los suaves sonidos de Vanessa mientras se tomaba el biberón y de repente, sin querer, empezó a imaginarse a Bella con la niña en bra zos, con expresión de amor y el pecho desnudo... In tentó borrar aquella imagen de su mente. No quería verla de aquel modo, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

Pero era un hombre, y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una relación con una mujer. Aquello no le había molestado hasta el momento, e incluso había desaprovechado muchas oportunidades. Así que, ¿por qué estaba pensando en una mujer que había co nocido unas horas antes?

Miró la hora. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y tenía una reunión importante a las diez de la mañana en Florencia; debería estar durmiendo y no dejándose llevar por la fantasía de convertir a su nueva emplea da en su amante.

Bella aguardó hasta que la niña estuvo profunda mente dormida para ponerla otra vez en la cuna. Des pués la observó durante unos minutos. Al mirarla, se le encogía el corazón. Sabía que era una falta de profesionalidad involucrarse tanto, pero no podía evitar lo. Todos los bebés necesitaban amor, pero aquella niña por encima de todo.

Vanessa ya estaba dormida, y ella debería estarlo también. Le dolía la cabeza, pero le parecía un es fuerzo demasiado grande buscar una aspirina, así que se volvió a la cama.

* * *

Regresé y con nueva historia, les comento:

Iré subiendo las historias que teníamos antes acá, todas. Pero con sus nombres originales.  
De poco a poco por supuesto. Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Y prometo que si hay algún cambio de planes se lo haré saber de inmediato.  
Por hoy les dejo esto.  
Besos: K. O'Shea.


	6. Capítulo 4

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 4**

Bella esperó, un poco preocupada, a que Vanessa se despertara. Cuando la niña abrió los ojos, se quedó confusa, al ver una cara que le resultaba extraña.

Eran las siete de la mañana y la niñera estaba ron dando dudosa por la habitación. Despacio, Bella se apartó para que la niña pudiera ver una cara familiar, pero en vez de tranquilizarse cuando la vio, se puso a llorar.

Inmediatamente, Bella la tomó en brazos y empe zó a acariciarla, y sintió cómo los latidos acelerados de su corazón se iban calmando.

-Yo no le gusto al bebé -dijo María de mal hu mor-. Es una niña mala. Yo solo me quedo en este trabajo porque necesito el dinero y por su pobre ma dre -observó a Bella mientras calentaba el biberón-. No se va a tomar la leche, es una niña muy difícil -le advirtió-. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a Roma.

-¡Roma! -exclamó Bella.

-Yo estaba trabajando allí de... de empleada do méstica en una casa cuando su madre me dijo que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a cuidar del bebé. Me dijo que no podía hacerlo sola y que su padre no era bueno. Se arrepentía de haberse casado con él. Era muy desagradable con ella, y discutían todo el rato. Ella no quería tener el bebé. Me enseñó las fo tos de cuando vivía en Inglaterra, tenía ropa muy bo nita.

El cuadro que estaba describiendo la niñera con sus cotilleos no era muy feliz, y Bella sabía que no debería permitir que hablara así de los problemas conyugales del conde, pero en contra de su propia voluntad la escuchaba con indignación creciente mientras reflexionaba sobre el egoísmo de los padres de la pequeña.

-Fue una tragedia que muriese la madre de Vanessa -eso fue lo único que dijo en toda la conversa ción.

-Sí, una tragedia -convino la niñera encogiéndose de hombros-. Antes del accidente habían tenido una discusión muy grande, y ella había bebido mucho vino. Me dijo que iba a dejarlo en cuanto volvieran a Roma.

Bella intentó que no se le notara lo asombrada que estaba por la información que le estaba dando la niñera. ¿Cómo podía el conde haberse comportado así con su mujer, la madre de su hija? Ninguno de los dos quería a la niña, según la niñera, y ella parecía saber muchas cosas acerca de la vida privada de sus jefes.

-Pobre niña -murmuró Bella mientras empezaba a darle el biberón-. Perder a su madre y tener un pa dre tan indiferente.

-Sí, totalmente indiferente -le confirmó la niñera.

Tal y como Bella había sospechado, Vanessa no comía muy bien, pero no intentó obligarla. Le rogó dulcemente y casi se derritió de placer cuando final mente la niña vació el biberón y sonrió.

Había mandado a María abajo con la ropa sucia del bebé para poderse quedar con Vanessa a solas. Estaba jugando con ella y diciéndole que era el bebé más listo del mundo cuando entró el conde.

En cuanto lo vio, Bella sintió antipatía y rechazo. Aquel era el hombre que había tenido una discusión tan grande con su mujer que ella había salido enlo quecida de la casa y había tenido un accidente mor tal. Un hombre que ni había querido ni había amado a su hija.

Se puso tensa cuando él se acercó. Él se quedó tan cerca de ella que le rozó el antebrazo con la seda de la manga de la camisa.

-¿Qué tal está esta mañana? -le preguntó a Bella mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Está cansada, pero se ha terminado el biberón -respondió ella automáticamente.

-¿Ha dormido durante toda la noche?

-Bueno... no... pero yo no pensaba que fuera a dormir de un tirón -le respondió a la defensiva-. Soy una extraña para ella, y últimamente no ha estado bien. Debe de estar muy confusa, la pobre. Ha tenido demasiados cambios en su vida.

-Por eso mismo yo pedí a la agencia una niñera que estuviera dispuesta a quedarse durante unos años con Vanessa. El contrato, y estoy seguro de que ya la habrán informado, sería por cinco años. Me parece que es... poco usual que una mujer como usted estu viera dispuesta a comprometerse durante tanto tiem po -hizo una pausa y la miró deliberadamente con fi jeza, de modo que Bella notó cómo se le enrojecía la cara. ¿Qué quería decir con «una mujer como us ted»? Se moría de ganas de contestarle como se me recía, pero su profesiónalidad no se lo hubiera permi tido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar resoplar levemente cuando él continuó con suavidad-. Después de todo, incluso si no hay ningún hombre en su vida en este momento... -se interrumpió de nuevo y la miró de una forma que hizo que Bella hirviera de indigna ción-. Desafortunadamente, a los hombres italianos les atraen mucho las mujeres inglesas, incluso aun que la experiencia haya demostrado que las relacio nes entre gente de diferentes culturas se enfrentan a muchas dificultades. -Bella no podía reprimir durante más tiempo su fu ria. Ella era toda una profesional, y no una muchacha descerebrada en busca de idilios. Y si eso era lo que pensaba de ella, ¿por qué la había seleccionado para el trabajo? Pero antes de que articulase palabra, el conde siguió hablando fríamente-. Tengo que admitir que en la fotografía que me envió la agencia usted parecía mucho menos... atractiva y sensual de lo que es en realidad.

¿Atractiva y sensual? ¿Ella? Bella no sabía si sen tirse ofendida o echarse a reír.

Era cierto que las fotografías que tenía la agencia no le hacían justicia del todo. Se las había hecho con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Además, en la época en que fueron tomadas, había estado cuidando a dos niños muy activos en Dubai, donde sus padres habían sido destinados, y el trabajo le había hecho perder varios kilos. Seguro que él prefería las mujeres con curvas.

-Cinco años es mucho tiempo para una mujer como usted...

Bella no le dejó continuar.

-¿Para qué? -la conversación estaba lomando un rumbo peligroso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando?

-Usted no es una monja, y no tendría por qué tomar los votos del celibato. Sería natural que quisie ra...

-Lo que yo quiero es que se me permita hacer el trabajo para el que me ha contratado, que, según ten go entendido, consiste en proporcionar estabilidad y cariño a una niña de seis meses, que ha pasado por el trauma inimaginable de perder a su madre. Y si usted cree por un momento que he venido a Italia a otra cosa... Yo soy una mujer moderna, conde, y le asegu ro que no tengo intención de coquetear, ni de encontrar marido.

-En su carta de presentación dice que le encantan los niños.

-Sí -afirmó. Quizá él hubiera cambiado de opi nión sobre contratarla por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Entonces, no sería muy descabellado pensar que quiera tener los suyos propios.

Bella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. ¡Por su puesto que quería formar su propia familia con un hombre que la quisiera, pero no por el momento!

-Estoy dispuesta a firmar el contrato. Quiero ocu parme de Vanessa durante los próximos cinco años -ya se había comprometido emocional mente con la niña. Por nada del mundo la abandonaría a un padre que no la quería.

-Muy bien. Entonces iremos a mi despacho para que firme el contrato.

Sin embargo, mientras Bella lo seguía hasta la puerta, él le preguntó:

-¿No se le está olvidando algo?

Entonces, él se acercó a la cuna de Vanessa, que estaba durmiendo, y ella corrió tras él.

-No la despierte -susurró-. Necesita dormir.

-No iba a despertarla. Solo quería que ver si esta ba bien.

Mientras hablaba, su voz se suavizó y Bella se dio cuenta, asombrada, de que estaba sonriendo. Y toda vía más asombroso, le acarició suavemente con la punta de los dedos la mejilla, antes de mandarle un beso.

Lo hizo tan inconscientemente y con tanta dulzura que, si ella no hubiera sabido ciertas cosas, habría pensado que era un padre cariñoso y preocupado.

-Por cierto -le dijo mientras ella lo seguía por el pasillo-. Mis empleados me llaman Edward. Espero que usted haga lo mismo.

Bella sintió que se le llenaba la boca al pronun ciar su nombre en silencio. No quería analizar el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Desagrado, sí, eso era, pensó. Pero también había otro sentimiento que se le enroscaba en el corazón como una serpiente esperando a asestar la picadura mortal.

-Tengo que salir mañana de negocios. Si Vanessa se vuelve a poner enferma, por favor, llame al mé dico. Sue tiene el número.

Y Bella recordó que era aquella la niña la razón por la que se quedaría en la casa. No podía abando narla.

Hasta llegar al despacho de Edward, había que re correr varias habitaciones amuebladas ricamente, pero, sorprendentemente, su estudio era sencillo. Sencillo, pero elegante. Era la habitación de un hom bre, y de un hombre especial, reconoció ella.

Se fijó en el busto de un hombre cuyos rasgos le resultaban familiares, pero no se dio cuenta de por qué hasta que oyó que Edward decía:

-Mi padre. Mi madre y él murieron en un acci dente de aviación, junto a mis tíos más jóvenes.

A Bella se le cortó la respiración. Lo que acababa de contarle le hacía mucho más humano y vulnerable.

-Mi padre me animó a que estudiara arquitectura -continuó, casi como si estuviera hablando para él mismo—. Me dijo que, aunque un día sería su herede ro, tenía que labrarme un futuro, y no esperar a ocu par su puesto, porque seguro que tardaría mucho.

Bella percibió el dolor en su voz.

-Ojalá hubiera sido así.

Estaba mostrando dolor por la pérdida de sus pa dres, pero sin embargo, era totalmente indiferente ante la pérdida de su esposa. Ni siquiera la mencio naba cuando hablaba de Vanessa. ¿Sería porque la herida aún era demasiado reciente o porque se sentía culpable de su muerte?

Observó cómo abría un cajón y sacaba unos pape les.

-Este es su contrato -le informó, y enarcó las ce jas al ver que ella no se acercaba al escritorio-. Sería más fácil explicarle algunas de las cláusulas si se acercara -le dijo, señalándole el espacio que había a su lado.

Bella obedeció de mala gana. El aire de la habita ción, que le había parecido fresco cuando había en trado, se hizo sofocante. Casi no podía respirar y cada bocanada de aire estaba impregnado de una pe ligrosa esencia masculina.

Se puso tensa al llegar a su lado. Él puso el docu mento encima del escritorio, esperó a que ella lo le yera entero y le dijo:

-Si está de acuerdo y acepta el contenido íntegro del contrato, por favor, fírmelo.

Bella lo firmó sin decir nada, y después vio cómo él hacía lo mismo.

-A partir de ahora -le dijo entonces suavemente-, es usted empleada mía y se ha comprometido a compartir parte de su futuro con Vanessa.

Ella inició el movimiento para alejarse de él, pero se detuvo porque se clavó la esquina del escritorio en la cadera, y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Inmediatamente él se acercó para comprobar que no se hubiese hecho daño, pero para consternación de Bella le tocó la cadera, y ella sintió los dedos fríos a través de la tela de la falda. Aunque el suave contacto fue del todo impersonal, notó que le ardía la cara. Oyó que él soltaba una maldición entre dientes y, de repente, le agarró los antebrazos y la hizo volverse completamente hacia él.

Bella supo inmediatamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Después de todo, se lo había imaginado cien veces antes, sin poder evitarlo. Notó los latidos enloqueci dos de su corazón, casi al ritmo de los de Edward.

Ella levantó las manos para intentar detenerlo, pero cuando sintió la suavidad de su camisa de seda, su voluntad se derrumbó. Los dedos se abrieron para palpar su pecho y la dureza de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos, mareada.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Temblando, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Su mirada se hundió en las pupilas brillantes de Edward.

-No -susurró cuando vio que inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, y él atrapó con sus labios los de Bella, medio abiertos para pronunciar la suave negativa. Le robó el aliento y ahogó su reticencia.

Un deseo caótico le recorrió el cuerpo. El lento movimiento de su lengua denotaba que sabía lo que hacía; primero anuló su resistencia y luego la sedujo. obligándola a rendirse y a sentir aquel tormento fas cinante. ¿Por qué, con el mero roce de su boca, nece sitaba pegarse más a él y que sus labios permanecie ran unidos para siempre?

Las manos que la habían aprisionado ya no la agarraban, sino que acariciaban delicadamente su nuca y su pelo. Estaba absorta disfrutando de la per fección de aquel beso.

Su cuerpo ardía de deseo... de repente sintió un pánico que hizo que reaccionara y lo empujó hacia atrás para liberarse. Le preguntó, sin intentar disimu lar sus emociones:

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Edward se preguntó qué haría ella sí le dijera la verdad, que la había besado porque había sido inca paz de controlarse.

Fingió una frialdad que no sentía en absoluto y le respondió:

-Lo he hecho porque ambos sabemos que es lo que usted ha estado esperando que hiciera desde el primer momento en que la vi. Era inevitable que ocurriese y las cosas serán más fáciles una vez que ya ha ocurrido.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No -dijo rápidamente-. Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca...

-Sí -Edward no la dejó continuar-. Cuando la vi en la calle comiendo el helado, miró mis labios como si fuera a mí a quien quisiera probar en realidad, y quizá así haya satisfecho su curiosidad...

Bella sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello?

-No -se resistió a aceptarlo y le respondió-. Us ted era el que me estaba mirando el pecho -lo acusó sin tapujos. Nunca habría dicho aquello de una forma tan clara, pero él la había obligado a protegerse a sí misma.

-¿Porque quería probarlos? -sugirió él suavemen te, y se encogió de hombros-. Muy bien, es posible que lo hiciera porque usted llevaba una camiseta muy ajustada -deliberadamente, dejó que la frase se alar gara para cargarla de sentido.

Bella se quedó pálida. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de conversaciones, y sintió frío y calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía él permanecer tan cal mado cuando ella estaba tan...?

No podía trabajar para él de ninguna manera. Miró el contrato que acababa de firmar, y como si Edward le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le dijo con suavidad:

-Me temo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentir se... Se ha comprometido.

* * *

Le deseo un maravilloso fin de semana :D

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	7. Capítulo 5

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 5**

Unas horas después, mientras sonreía a Vanessa, Bella pensaba en todo aquello. La niña estaba jugando sobre una manta que ella ha bía extendido en el suelo. Ya había atrapado su cora zón. Pero, en lo que se refería a su padre...

Se estremeció al recordar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía haberse comportado de aquella forma? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Lo mejor era que se olvidara de todo.

Había pasado toda la mañana con Vanessa, hablándole y jugando con ella para que su presencia se hiciera familiar enseguida. También había estado ins peccionando todas las cosas que había en las habita ciones destinadas al bebé.

Había descubierto que toda su ropita era nueva y demasiado exquisita. No había nada que fuera práctico, con lo que Vanessa pudiera jugar, crecer y experimen tar en la vida. Todo estaba sin estrenar y parecía que lo habían comprado de una vez; probablemente alguien que no sabía lo que necesitaba un bebé. ¿Dónde estaba la ropa resistente y cómoda que precisaba la niña?

Sue, el ama de llaves, fue a verla para de cirle que le subirían algo ligero a la hora de comer, pues Edward había dicho que tendría que cenar con él por la noche.

¡Cenar con él! Bella lo asimiló y se puso a tem blar. Le preguntó a Sue.

-No he visto a María en toda la mañana. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Probablemente, ya habrá llegado a Roma -res pondió la señora con seriedad-. Bajó esta mañana y telefoneó a su novio, y cuando terminó la llamada, me dijo que no quería quedarse más tiempo.

A Bella no le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta la conversación que habían tenido.

Sue continuó:

-No ha sido una gran pérdida. No estaba capacita da para el trabajo, pero conociendo a la madre... —se interrumpió, e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-El accidente debió de ser algo terrible para todos ustedes -dijo Bella, con tacto.

El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros.

-Apenas la conocíamos. No le gustaba el palacio, prefería Roma. Y cuando llegó aquí... Bueno, todo lo que sé es que se marchó en pleno ataque de furia, gri tando que nunca había querido tener un hijo y que es taba arruinándole la vida. ¿Qué madre abandonaría a su bebé así? -terminó, totalmente indignada.

-Vanessa no solo tenía una madre -apuntó Bella. El ama de llaves no estaba describiendo a la mujer de Edward en términos muy halagadores, pero siempre había varias versiones de la misma historia, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Quién sabía si él no la habría vuelto loca para que ella se comportase de aquel modo?

-Pfff... el padre era tan malo como ella.

Bella no podía creer que el ama de llaves criticase a Edward, y además ante ella, que era una empleada nueva.

-Es una maravilla que usted esté aquí. Por fin la pequeña Vanessa va a tener a alguien que la cuide como es debido, Aquella otra chica... No ha sido nin guna pérdida, y mucho menos para la niña.

Y se fue, antes de que Bella pudiera preguntarle si Vanessa tenía o no tenía otra ropa que no fuera la que había en aquella habitación.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Edward abrió el male tín y sacó una carta que había recibido aquella maña na. Ya la había leído, pero necesitaba hacerlo de nue vo.

Era de Jane Vulturi, la mujer para la que Bella había trabajado anteriormente. Había obtenido su dirección a través de la agencia, cuando había estado pidiendo referencias sobre Bella como niñera.

Jane empezaba con una disculpa por no haber contestado antes. La mujer explicaba que la habían trasladado a Nueva York y que había tardado bastan te en recibir la carta de Edward.

Continuaba diciéndole que no tenía intención de alarmarlo, pero que se sentía obligada a advertirle so bre Bella. No tenía ninguna queja sobre ella en cuan to a cómo había cuidado de sus dos hijos, pero sin embargo había descubierto que se había acostado con su marido. La carta decía así:

_Por descontado, para las chicas de hoy en día, acostarse con alguien no tiene mucho significado. Puesto que ella ya había notificado su renuncia al trabajo, no era muy efectivo amenazarla con el des pido, aunque mirando atrás, supongo que debería haberlo comunicado a su agencia. Me atrevería a decir que mi marido no ha sido el único. Aunque no tengo ninguna queja con respecto al trato que mis hi jos recibieron por su parte, le aconsejaría que estu viera atento._

Ya era tarde para que él tomase ninguna medida al respecto, por supuesto. Vanessa necesitaba a Bella demasiado como para despedirla.

Quizá aquella relación había significado para ella mucho más de lo que Jane Vulturi suponía, y Bella se hubiera enamorado de aquel hombre.

Con irritación, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando buscar excusas para Bella.

Al contrario que su primo James, a él no le gustaba la ciudad, por lo cual había preferido trabajar desde su palacio, que acondicionar un estudio o una oficina en la ciudad.

Pensar en su primo le hizo fruncir el ceño. Después del accidente, Edward había ido a su apartamento de Roma a recoger las cosas de la niña y se había en contrado la cuna metida en la habitación más peque ña, con toda la ropita amontonada en un rincón. Los armarios estaban llenos con los vestidos de diseño de Victoria.

Sin pensárselo, había ido a la tienda de ropa para bebés más exclusiva de Roma y había comprado todo el equipo para la niña, y un armario completo de ves tidos.

Todos aquellos recuerdos le hacían preguntarse si James y Victoria estarían vivos aún de no haber sido por su insistencia en que visitaran el palacio para intentar arreglar su matrimonio. De mal humor, Edward reconoció que se sentía culpable. Pero otra persona debe ría sentirse más culpable que él: Lauren Baüey, la madre de Victoria y la abuela de Vanessa.

Aquella mujer se había enfurecido cuando los dos jóvenes se casaron. Ella tema otros planes para su hija: quería que fuera a Los Angeles, donde había un productor que quería ofrecerle algunos papeles en sus películas.

En el mismo momento en que Edward había cono cido a Lauren le había desagradado. Le había deja do claro que la única cosa beneficiosa que veía en el matrimonio de su hija era que Edward, el primo de su yerno, era inmensamente rico.

Él pensaba que Lauren era una de esas mujeres que querían reescribir su propia historia en la vida de sus hijas. Había intentado por todos los medios con vencer a su hija de que abortase, y Edward había inter venido para evitarlo, prometiendo que él se haría car go de todas los gastos que pudiera suponer aquella niña. Así que, mediante aquella promesa, era como había llegado a convertirse en su ángel de la guarda temporal.

Mientras conducía hacia las afueras de la ciudad, Edward consiguió resistir la tentación de llamar al pa lacio para ver qué tal estaba Vanessa. No sabía muy bien si el motivo era que no quería que Bella Swan creyera que la estaba controlando o que no quería exponerse al peligroso placer de oír su voz.

Ya era tarde para negar que era demasiado peli grosa y tentadora, una complicación más en su vida. Debería haberlo pensado mucho mejor antes de invi tarla a entrar en su vida.

De cualquier forma, lo más importante de su vida era Vanessa, y tenía que centrarse en ella y olvidar sus deseos de adulto.

Vanessa necesitaba la seguridad que Bella podía proporcionarle, sobre todo en los primeros años de su vida, y no podía poner aquello en peligro. Además, incluso si él era lo suficientemente tonto como para sentir atracción hacia ella ¿no había matado aquella atracción la carta de Jane Vulturi?

Entonces, no entendía por qué había cancelado la reunión que debería haber tenido aquella tarde y se dirigía a casa. ¿Por qué? Por Vanessa, por supuesto. Sue lo había llamado para informarle de que María se había despedido, y él quería cerciorarse de que estaba en las mejores manos posibles.

El jardín que había debajo de la ventana de la ha bitación de la niña era maravilloso, y Bella no podía esperar para dar un paseo. En su opinión, los bebés necesitaban estar al aire libre, aunque con aquel tiempo, tendría que protegerla muy bien del sol. Ha bía encontrado un carrito que claramente estaba sin estrenar, lo que le pareció muy mal. ¡Vanessa tenía seis meses, y nunca la habían sacado a pasear!

La vistió tan cómodamente como pudo, y se echó a reír encantada cuando la niña levantó los bracitos es pontáneamente hacia ella. Sue la ayudó a bajar el carrito hasta el jardín, y allí se dio cuenta de que de bería haber tomado un sombrero para protegerse la ca beza. Pero ya no había forma de volver a subir las es caleras con la niña, ni tampoco podía dejarla allí sola.

Vanessa gorgoteaba alegremente a la vez que avanzaban despacio por el espléndido jardín. Mien tras empujaba la silla, Bella le comentaba las cosas que veían a la niña.

-Mira, Vanessa -le dijo, moviendo el carrito en la dirección adecuada para que la niña pudiera ver lo que ella le estaba enseñando-, Rosas.

La sacó de la silla y se acercó con ella a las flores, aspirando su fragancia, intensificada por el calor, y soltó una carcajada cuando vio que la niña la imitaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Rosa -silabeó, abrazándola fuerte. Se oía el ruido del agua a lo lejos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para poner otra vez a Vanessa en el carrito, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas. El doctor no se había anunciado y estaba observándolas.

-Qué escena tan deliciosa -le lanzó el cumplido con un encanto a la vieja usanza, mientras le sonreía-. Discúlpeme si la he asustado. Pensé en venir para ver qué tal estaba la pequeña paciente, pero ahora veo que la visita ha sido innecesaria.

Bella agradeció la opinión del doctor.

-Parece que está perfectamente. No tiene nada de fiebre y ha comido muy bien. Me gustaría que empe zara a comer algo más sustancioso, pero tengo la fir me opinión de que los bebés deben comer solo ali mentos naturales.

-Seguro que Edward estará de acuerdo con eso -comentó el doctor-. Él es mucho mejor padre para la niña que... Pero ahí está, así que podrá usted co mentar sus preocupaciones acerca de la comida de la niña a él mismo.

Bella se ruborizó y notó que se aceleraba el pulso. No era extraño que estuviera mareada; hacía unos instantes, el calor del jardín le había parecido sopor table, pero en cuanto vio aparecer a Edward casi no podía respirar. Debería haberse protegido la cabeza del sol para evitar que volviera la horrible jaqueca del día anterior.

-Ah, Edward -saludó el doctor-. Acabo de presen ciar una escena deliciosa; su encantadora Bella le es taba enseñando las rosas a Vanessa.

«Su encantadora Bella»... El doctor hacía que pa reciese como si ellos estuvieran... Rápidamente, em pezó a explicar:

-Creo que es muy importante que los bebés reci ban estímulos sensoriales, y estas rosas...

-Mi madre las plantó. Adoraba su olor.

Realmente, había cometido un grave error al salir al jardín sin sombrero, pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir mostrar delante de Edward que se había equi vocado.

Vanessa lo había visto también, y estaba sonrien do y dando pataditas de alegría. Levantaba las manos para que la tomara en brazos. Edward lo hizo ensegui da, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Bella. Por alguna razón, cuando la sostuvo, le pareció la viva imagen de la paternidad.

-Es maravilloso ver cómo la pequeña ha empeza do a reaccionar después de todo lo que ha ocurrido -dijo el doctor, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Fue toda una suerte que ella no estuviera en el coche -se interrum pió, le puso una mano a Edward en el hombro y excla mó suavemente-: Lo siento, amigo, si lo estoy dis gustando. No he olvidado que usted perdió a alguien a quería mucho en aquella tragedia.

Bella no podía creerlo. Según todo lo que le habían dicho, Edward y su esposa estaban a punto de divor ciarse, pero según lo que decía el doctor, parecía que la quería mucho. Bella no quiso analizar la desagrada ble sensación que le estaba produciendo aquella reve lación. No podían ser celos de una mujer que había muerto, porque... ¿Por qué? «No pienses en ello», le advirtió su instinto de protección. Todo aquello era demasiado.

De repente, supo que iba a desmayarse y sintió alivio por no tener a Vanessa en brazos. El siguiente sentimiento fue de fastidio, porque Edward iba a ser testigo de su debilidad.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba sentada, apoyada en un árbol, bajo la sombra. El doctor estaba a su lado y Edward, de pie, la miraba muy serio.

Bella preguntó ansiosamente por Vanessa.

-¿Y la niña? -dijo temblando.

-Sana y salva en su carrito -contestó el médico-. Edward la ha sentado allí, y después la ha traído a us ted bajo este árbol. ¿Cómo se siente? Nos ha dado un buen susto.

-Yo... estoy bien -aseguró Bella-. Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo al sol.

-Tiene usted razón -convino el doctor-. Pero... -hizo una pausa y miró a Edward.

-Acabo de contarle al doctor el accidente de ayer. Cree que podría tener una conmoción cerebral.

¡Conmoción cerebral! Bella lo miró sin dar crédi to.

-He trabajado en un hospital -le recordó-, y creo que sabría si tengo una conmoción o no. Estoy segu ra de que es una simple insolación.

Una ceja oscura se arqueó irónicamente.

-Uno creería que con su experiencia como enfer mera, sabría que hay que llevar sombrero -dijo él secamente-. Creo que lo mejor es que le hagan un re conocimiento. El doctor iba camino del hospital, y la va a llevar allí.

¿El hospital? Se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

-No es necesario -protestó ella obstinadamente-. No puedo irme al hospital. ¿Quién va a cuidar a Vanessa?

-Yo -le dijo Edward-. Y con respecto a lo de no ir al hospital... Soy su jefe, y es mi deber insistir en que vaya, incluso si tengo que llevarla yo mismo -le ad virtió con tranquilidad, pero con firmeza.

Aquello era ridículo. Bella sabía que no tenía nin guna conmoción cerebral, pero ninguno de los dos hombres iba a escucharla.

-Edward tiene razón -añadió el doctor suavemen te-. Puede que usted piense que el accidente no le ha causado ningún daño, pero es mejor que lo compro bemos. Desafortunadamente, los síntomas de una conmoción cerebral son los mismos que los de una insolación. Así todos nos quedaremos tranquilos.

Parecía que no le quedaba otra alternativa que irse con el doctor al hospital.

-Si no se encuentra lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a mí coche... -le dijo amablemente. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy perfectamente -contestó ella, fingiendo despreocupación.

Cuando se incorporó, tuvo que apretar fuerte mente la mandíbula para controlar el mareo. Vio que Edward entrecerraba los ojos y la observaba fija mente, pero antes de que dijera nada, Vanessa em pezó a llorar. Los tres la miraron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Bella la que empezó a andar hacia ella pri mero. Sin embargo, Edward se adelantó y le ordenó de mal humor:

-Estese quieta. ¿Es que quiere desmayarse otra vez? Yo cuidaré de Vanessa. Voy a acompañarla al coche.

Su autoritarismo hizo que Bella se enfureciera. Se sentía como si su profesionalidad estuviera siendo cuestionada, y le contestó sin miramientos;

-Se refiere a que va a cuidarla como lo estaba ha ciendo antes de que yo llegara, dejándola en manos de una chica que no tenía ningún interés ni experien cia, y que no la estaba alimentando apropiadamente por ignorancia...

Horrorizada, se detuvo. Fuera cual fuera su opi nión, no debía publicarla a los cuatro vientos. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel hombre que la hacía reac cionar de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba rompiendo la regla de mantener una distancia entre los dos y lo sabía, pero no había podido reprimirse. Miró hacia atrás y vio que, afortunadamente, el doctor estaba bastante lejos como para haberla oído. Pero Edward sí lo había oído todo.

-Si con eso quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir-contestó con la voz peligrosamente calmada-, dé jeme decirle que yo sí estaba preocupado por la incompetencia de la chica, y por eso la contraté a usted.

Bella sabía que lo más inteligente hubiera sido aprovechar la oportunidad que él le estaba brindando para disculparse, pero sin querer, continuó de forma casi agresiva:

-Necesita ropa. Lo que tiene es muy poco prácti co y demasiado formal. Parece como sí alguien hu biera ido a...

Se detuvo, al ver la forma en que la estaba miran do. Secamente, Edward respondió:

-No pude hacer otra cosa. La ropa que tenía la niña... Victoria no era la mejor de las madres -se enco gió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia-. Si, debi do a mi inexperiencia, no compré las cosas más apro piadas, puede remediarse fácilmente. Pero mientras tanto, va a hacerme el favor de irse con el doctor.

Sin trazas de cambiar de idea. Edward permaneció entre el cochecito y Bella, hasta que el doctor llegó hasta ellos; entonces dijo:

-Ya lo hemos hecho perder mucho tiempo. Vamos a acompañar a la señorita Swan hasta el coche para que puedan irse al hospital. Por favor, llámenme en cuanto tengan los resultados de las pruebas.

Bella estuvo a punto de decir que nada de aquello era necesario, pero por precaución se mantuvo en silencio. Lo último que quería era parecer aún más in fantil y petulante.

Cuando llegaron al coche y Bella estaba a punto de sentarse, pensó que ojalá hubiera podido darle a Vanessa un beso de despedida, y entonces, para su sorpresa, Edward le acercó a la niña y la inclinó para que ella pudiera besarla, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Era un hombre complejo, arrogante y controlado en un instante, y al minuto siguiente, tan cercano a ella como si entendiera todas y cada una de sus emociones.

Bella besó tiernamente a la niña, y le susurró al oído:

-No te preocupes, pequeñina, volveré muy pronto.

Estaba preocupada y miró a Edward con cara de angustia.

-¿Quién le va a dar los biberones? He dejado al gunos preparados en el frigorífico, pero María se ha ido y...

-Soy perfectamente capaz de darle el biberón -le aseguró Edward secamente-. No será la primera vez que lo haga, se lo aseguro.

-No la meta prisas, ¿eh? -le dijo con ansiedad-. Necesita un poco de tiempo.

-No la meteré prisas.

Edward ya se estaba alejando de ella, y Bella cerró la puerta del coche a regañadientes. Pero era su jefe, y tenía que hacer lo que le mandase aunque no le pareciera necesario.

La última cosa que pensó antes de que el doctor arrancase el coche era que, por lo menos, de aquella forma no tendría que pasar por la prueba de cenar con él.

* * *

Le deseo un maravilloso fin de semana :D

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	8. Capítulo 6

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 6**

En la tranquilidad de la habitación del hospital. Bella empezó a vestirse. Justo como ella pen saba, las pruebas habían confirmado que solo tenía una insolación. Cuando el doctor le dio, con una gran sonrisa, los resultados, le había molestado mucho que Edward no estuviera allí para poder soltar le un «Se lo dije». Pero lo que más deseaba era vol ver al palacio con Vanessa.

Sin embargo, el doctor le dijo que Edward había insistido en que pasara la noche en el hospital.

-Solo ha sido el sol -protestó ella. El doctor asin tió, pero le dijo-: Cuando se ha sido testigo de una tragedia como la que vio Edward, es comprensible que quiera asegurarse de que usted no está herida.

No le quedó otro remedio que permanecer en la habitación privada que el conde había reservado para ella.

Así que en aquella mañana cálida se estaba vistiendo y preguntándose cuánto tardaría en llegar al palacio. ¿Mandaría Edward a alguien a recogerla, o tendría que volver por sí misma? No podía esperar que el doctor, con lo ocupado que estaba, la llevara.

El servicio del hospital le había lavado y plancha do la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, y se había dado una ducha muy reconfortante. Eran las ocho en punto.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Vanessa de que no estaba con ella? ¿La habría echado de menos? Bella se ha bía despertado varias veces durante la noche, muy preocupada por la niña.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y pensó que le lle varían el desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando dijo «pase» se quedó asombrada al ver que Edward se asomaba a la habitación.

Menos mal que estaba completamente vestida. Le preguntó ansiosamente:

-¿Dónde está Vanessa? ¿Quién se ha quedado con ella?

-Está aquí conmigo -le contestó él, dejándola más asombrada aún. El abrió del todo la puerta y em pujó el carrito hacia dentro. Para alegría de Bella, la niña la reconoció y sonrió.

Inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y la arrulló ca riñosamente.

-¿Quién es la niña más bonita, eh? ¿Te has termi nado el biberón? Déjame ver ese dientecito que te está saliendo.

-No necesita verlo, yo puedo asegurarle que ha salido ya -le dijo Edward, y le enseñó una diminuta marca de un diente en su dedo.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

-No es gracioso. Tiene unos dientes afilados -dijo él secamente.

-Muchas gracias por traerla. He estado preocupa da por ella.

La amargura con que la miró la dejó silenciosa, ¿Qué era lo que había podido enfadarlo tanto? ¿Sería que ella hubiera estado preocupada por la niña? Al fin y al cabo, para eso la habían contratado. ¿O quizá fuera que su instinto paternal por fin se había despertado y estaba celoso de que Vanessa pudiera tomarle mucho cariño?

Con irritación, Edward se preguntó qué era lo que tenía Bella que le llegaba a lo más hondo. En todo el tiempo en que había estado con Victoria, nunca la había oído la más mínima expresión de preocupación por la niña, y sin embargo Bella, a la que solo hacía veinti cuatro horas que conocía, estaba ansiosa por tener cerca a Vanessa.

Para eso la había contratado, se recordó a sí mis mo. Esa era la única razón. Igual que la única razón que había tenido para ir a recoger a Bella al hospital había sido Vanessa.

-Dijo ayer que la niña necesitaba ropa, así que he pensado que podríamos ir a Florencia ahora y com prar lo que usted considere necesario.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de pensar que ha bía alguna razón personal para que él hubiera ido a buscarla?

En realidad, tenía que poner en orden sus senti mientos. Él no representaba nada para ella, ni siquie ra le gustaba. Así que tendría que aprender la lección por dolorosa que fuera.

Una hora después, caminaban por una de las ca lles comerciales más elegantes de Florencia en busca de ropa para Vanessa. La gente iba vestida con un estilo asombroso, y Edward y la niña no desentona ban. Con su ropa sencilla, Bella se sentía demasiado consciente de sí misma, como si fuera una intrusa en aquel mundo.

-Dentro de poco tenemos que volver al palacio, porque Vanessa tiene que tomarse el biberón -le dijo a Edward.

-Ya lo sé. He traído un par de biberones; están aquí -respondió él, dando unos golpecitos a la bolsa que colgaba del carrito.

Bella intentó no demostrar lo mal que le había sentado aquella usurpación de sus tareas. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si los había preparado él, pero se contuvo. Vanessa era la hija de Edward, se recordó a sí misma, y ella debería sentirse contenta de que él se hiciera responsable de ella, en vez de sentirse desplazada e innecesaria.

-Creo que podríamos continuar durante medía hora y después descansar un rato -dijo Edward-. Hay un hotel estupendo cerca de aquí, y conozco al due ño.

Por supuesto, pensó Bella, mientras seguían cami nando por la calle, en dirección a un animado mercadillo. Los ojos le brillaron cuando anunció con iro nía:

-Mire, esto es mucho mejor. Estoy segura de que aquí encontraremos las cosas que Vanessa necesita.

Pero, para su sorpresa, en vez de negarse en se guida, Edward asintió con la cabeza y continuó andan do hacia el primer puesto.

Había muchísima gente. Los turistas en busca de gangas se mezclaban con los paseantes, y cuando Bella, decididamente, empezó a meterse entre la multitud, Edward la tomó del brazo. Ella se volvió a preguntarle qué pasaba, y él le dijo:

-Estos lugares son muy pintorescos e interesan tes, pero por favor, quédese cerca de mí. Hay muchos carteristas en busca de víctimas.

¡Estaba preocupado por ella! Se le aceleró el co razón. De repente, la gente se agolpó a su alrededor y, con el empujón Bella perdió un poco el equilibrio, y se apoyó sobre él sin querer. Intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero no había espacio, y sus pechos quedaron totalmente aplastados contra el torso de Edward. Él la agarró poniéndole una mano en una cadera. Bella se puso temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba también apoyada en su fuer te muslo.

Todo su sistema nervioso se veía afectado por aquel contacto. Bella era consciente de él, de un modo involuntario y alarmante y lo sentía en cada poro de la piel. Nunca había experimentado una im presión así.

-Vanessa -dijo por fin, para disimular y conse guir separarse de él. No quería que notase que los pe zones se le habían endurecido.

-Espere un momento -la tomó por un brazo y Bella sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza-. Vamos por aquí -le dijo Edward, señalándole uno de los puestos.

Al principio, Bella creyó que habría visto ropa para Vanessa, pero para su asombro, la estaba guian do hacia un puesto de sombreros.

-Necesita uno para protegerse del sol.

-Sí, es verdad -convino Bella, dudosa. Con una rápida ojeada, había visto que el precio de los som breros era bastante caro. Estaban hechos a mano y eran exquisitos.

-Son sombreros de un diseñador italiano muy fa moso -le dijo la vendedora.

-Son preciosos, pero me temo que un poco caros para mí.

-Pero si son una ganga -respondió la mujer-. Pruébese este. Es perfecto para usted, y le prometo que vale la pena pagar lo que valen. Se pueden do blar, además.

Antes de que pudiera negarse de nuevo, la mujer le puso a Bella el sombrero en las manos, y ella sin tió el suave tacto de la paja con la que estaban teji dos. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero Edward dijo:

-Nos lo llevamos -y le alargó el dinero a la seño ra, que animada por el éxito que había tenido, siguió diciendo que Vanessa también necesitaba uno.

-Para ir a juego con la mamá -terminó.

¡Con la mamá! Bella apartó los ojos rápidamente, pero se cruzó con los de Edward.

¿Por qué le dolía el corazón de aquella manera tan peligrosa? ¿Era el secreto deseo de que Vanessa, la niña a la que había tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo, fuera en realidad hija suya y de Edward? Aquella insolación debía de haber sido más fuerte de lo que había pensado. No podía permitir que sus pen samientos continuaran en aquella dirección.

Mientras se alejaban del puesto, Bella empezó a rebuscar el dinero en su bolso.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó él cuando la vio. Bella se lo explicó, y Edward se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

-El sombrero es algo que usted necesita para tra bajar, y por lo tanto, yo lo pagaré.

-No puedo dejar que lo pague usted.

-Pues no le queda más remedio -atajó él-. Miré, allí hay una tienda de ropa para bebés.

Unos momen tos después, en la tienda, Bella eligió varios trajecitos para la niña. Edward tomó uno y se lo enseñó, pero ella respondió:

-Ese color no le queda bien a Vanessa.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios y la mirada cálida de sus ojos tomaron a Bella por sorpresa. No podían ser para ella, pensó, tenían que ser para la niña.

-¿Está segura de que con esto es suficiente? -le preguntó él cuando terminaron.

-Sí, porque va a crecer tan rápidamente que sería una tontería comprar más cosas.

Vanessa, que había estado dormida todo el tiem po, se despertó, y Bella supo que enseguida tendría hambre.

-Si ese hotel que mencionó no está lejos, creo que sería una buena idea ir para allá.

En cuanto oyó la voz de Bella, Vanessa se volvió y alzó la cabecita para que la tomaran en brazos. Ella lo hizo rápidamente y le dijo:

-Ya llega la hora del biberón, pequeñita.

Se lo dijo automáticamente en italiano, y el dueño de la tienda se rio y le explicó que él tenía un nieto de la edad de Vanessa. La niña ya estaba completa mente despierta, y empezó a ejercitar su único dientecillo en el cuello de Bella.

-Oh, no, señorita, eso no se hace -le dijo Edward, y la puso de nuevo en el carrito.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Bella se preguntó qué impresión se habría llevado el dueño. ¿Habría pensado que era solo la niñera, o que Edward y ella eran una pareja y Vanessa era su hija?

De repente, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba ha ciendo era autodestructivo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que se hubiera encariñado tanto con Vanessa; no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse también del padre.

¿Enamorarse de Edward? ¿Ella? No, era imposible. Era un hombre demasiado sexy y arrogante como para que eso sucediera. Además, su actitud con el bebé...

Pero, ¿cuál era exactamente su actitud hacía Vanessa? En aquel momento, estaba actuando como si la paternidad fuera algo totalmente natural en él.

-Es por aquí.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba espe rando para cruzar la calle y sacudió la cabeza para in tentar desechar aquellos pensamientos inquietantes.

Mientras caminaban, unos instantes después, por el bellísimo vestíbulo del hotel. Bella notó que atraía las miradas de aprobación de los hombres con los que se cruzaban. Instintivamente, se acercó un poco más a Edward y al carrito, y vio cómo él fruncía el ceño. ¿No quería que se le acercase tanto? Sin em bargo, él no se alejó, sino que le puso, suavemente, la mano sobre el hombro, y le indicó una mesa un poco apartada al lado de la ventana donde podrían sentarse a córner con tranquilidad.

-Tengo que calentar el biberón de la niña -le dijo-, y me gustaría cambiarle el pañal.

Edward asintió.

-Yo me ocupo de todo. ¿Le gustaría tomar un café antes de que pidamos la comida?

-Sí, me encantaría -respondió Bella mientras co locaba el carrito entre la silla y la ventana.

Cuando Edward volvió, estaba hablándole con ter nura al bebé, y Vanessa tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en ella. Edward tuvo que admitir algo que no podía continuar negando. Era una pena que probablemente sus hijos no heredaran su precioso pelo castaño, y no estaba seguro de querer que sus hijas heredaran la tentadora boca de su madre. Crecerían atormentando a los hombres igual que ella lo estaba atormenta do a él...

Bella se volvió a mirarlo, y él sintió que el cora zón le saltaba en el pecho.

Ella también notó los latidos acelerados de su co razón, más fuertes que nunca. ¿Por qué la estaba mi rando así?

-He hablado con el director y me ha dicho que te nemos una habitación a nuestra disposición para dar le el biberón a Vanessa cuando queramos.

Bella intentó no demostrar que estaba impresionada.

-También he pedido el café -dijo Edward, y acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Cuando se inclinó a sonreír a Vanessa, su muslo rozó el de Bella.

El escalofrío que la recorrió fue imparable. Las imágenes que invadieron su mente fueron tan sensua les y explícitas que la asustaron. Nunca se había sen tido tan atraída sexualmente por nadie. ¿Qué le esta ba pasando? Parecía que lo despreciaba, y al instante siguiente, su cuerpo ansiaba sus caricias y necesitaba su boca. Lo necesitaba a él.

Cuando les sirvieron el café, Bella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no le prestó atención.

-Su café se va a enfriar -dijo Edward.

En su tono había un matiz algo seco, como de crí tica, y ella se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto sensi ble a la más mínima variación de su voz.

-Vanessa tiene hambre -le informó, algo temblo rosa.

-Déme el biberón -respondió él. Llamó a un ca marero y se lo entregó para que se lo calentase, y al mismo tiempo le pidió la comida, no sin antes pre guntarle a Bella si prefería pasta o pescado. Bella eli gió pasta.

Cuando el camarero les llevó el biberón, sacó a Vanessa del carrito y empezó a dárselo.

-Cada día come mejor -le dijo a Edward con entu siasmo-. Los bebés son muy sensibles a las emocio nes, y ella debe de estar echando mucho de menos a su madre...

-¡Echarla de menos! -Bella notó que se había puesto furioso-. Victoria nunca quiso tener a Vanessa, y cuando nació, pasaba el menor tiempo posible con ella. Quiso que le hicieran la cesárea antes de la fe cha del parto porque no podía perderse un evento social...

El desagrado era patente en su voz. Estaba claro que no guardaba un buen recuerdo de su esposa. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la niña, que estaba tomán dose el biberón.

-Es tan encantadora. No puedo entender... -pero se detuvo. Había cosas que ella no debía decir, sobre todo cuando se referían a una mujer que ya había muerto y no podía defenderse. Después de todo, Edward era su jefe, y todo lo que sabía sobre ella era que había intentado robarle el coche. Era asombroso que después de aquello la hubiera contratado, aunque supiera que estaba desesperado por encontrar una ni ñera.

Cuando Vanessa terminó su biberón, les llevaron la comida. La colocó otra vez en el carrito y, cuando levantó la cabeza, Bella vio que el camarero le estaba llenando el vaso de vino. Se le abrieron unos ojos como platos. No estaba acostumbrada a beber alco hol, pero le habría parecido grosero rechazarlo. Ade más, el vino era suave y delicioso, reconoció al darle un sorbito.

A su alrededor, todas las mesas estaban llenas. Una madre muy joven que había cerca sonrió a Bella con complicidad. Sus dos pequeños iban impecable mente vestidos y se movían con naturalidad entre los adultos.

-No, de verdad, no puedo más -protestó Bella suavemente, rechazando un capuchino. Había comi do un delicioso plato de pasta con carne, un helado de tiramisú y se había bebido un vaso de vino tinto. Se sentía totalmente relajada, pero no tanto como para olvidar sus responsabilidades.

-Voy a llevar a Vanessa arriba para cambiarla -dijo.

-Muy bien.

Cuando se levantó, él la ayudó a mover el carrito y a sacarlo al vestíbulo para dirigirse a los ascenso res. Subieron al cuarto piso y Edward sacó la llave para abrir la habitación.

-Este hotel era originariamente una vivienda pri vada, pero al hacer la reforma conservaron todo lo posible.

-Es una maravilla -respondió ella, admirando las antigüedades y los frescos.

Edward abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. La habi tación era grande y tenía balcones con vistas al río. En el centro había una enorme cama.

-Me llevo a Vanessa al baño -por algún motivo, Bella había pensado que él no las acompañaría a la habitación, y estaba muy nerviosa. Quizá no tenía una razón lógica, pero no podía evitar reaccionar así.

Bella entró en el baño con la niña y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, vio que Edward hacía una llamada con el móvil mientras cambiaba a Vanessa. Él esta ba preguntando cuánto iban a tardar en reparar el Fe rrari y cuándo podría ir a recogerlo. Bella besó a la niña y empezó a vestirla otra vez.

-Eres tan deliciosa, que te comería -le dijo al bebé con dulzura.

Edward lo oyó. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer, tan sexy y maternal al mismo tiempo, que le hacía desear que fuera la madre de sus hijos?

Las palabras que Bella le estaba diciendo al bebé solo eran un suave eco de lo que él quería decirle a Bella. Y no solo decírselo, pensó mientras escuchaba al mecánico decirle que el Ferrari estaba casi listo. Edward colgó el teléfono y se puso rígido cuando ella salió del baño con la niña.

-Creo que ya podemos bajar -le dijo ella, cami nando hacia el carrito. Cuando llegó al lado de Edward, el bebé se dio la vuelta en sus brazos hacia su pecho. Edward sabía que aquello era un impulso instintivo; como también fue una respuesta instintiva la suya ante aquella imagen. Vanessa no era su hija, pero él quería que lo fuera, y ver a Bella dándole su dedo para que lo chupara mientras la dejaba con ternura en el carrito le produjo emociones que habría jurado que era imposi ble sentir antes de que ella llegara a su vida.

Después de un instante, Vanessa se había dormi do. Sonriendo, Bella se dio la vuelta y soltó un pe queño grito de susto al toparse con algo.

No se había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba jus to detrás de ella, así que sin poder evitarlo se encon tró frente a frente con él, y sus cuerpos totalmente pegados. En aquel momento deseó estar en cualquier otro sitio, menos allí. Quiso que hubiera mil kilóme tros de distancia entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo estar mil milímetros más cerca. Quería...

-¿Por qué me está mirando de ese modo? -le pre guntó temblorosa, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. Si es por el Ferrari, le pagaré la repara ción.

-Al diablo con el Ferrari -respondió Edward, deján dola asombrada por la fuerza con la que había reaccionado—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el maldito co che.

-Entonces ¿por qué, qué quiere? -Bella estaba temblando e intentó separarse de él, pero Edward le había puesto la mano en el hombro y la estaba acari ciando...

Ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de contenerse. Aque llo no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. Sus caricias no podían ser reales. Lo miró a la cara. Solo la visión de su boca la hacía sentirse débil. Quería dibujarla con los dedos, con la lengua, con los labios. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se moría de deseo por él. Como si es tuviera ocurriendo a cámara lenta, vio cómo bajaba su cabeza y su rostro se acercaba. Se estremeció cuando sintió cómo él entrelazaba los dedos en su pelo, y la acariciaba suavemente detrás de la oreja.

Oía sus propios suspiros de placer como si el soni do viniera de otra parte. Cuando sus labios se junta ron, no sintió alivio, sino que el deseo se intensificó. Sin saber lo que hacía, se apoyó más en él, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Edward, como si estuviera bus cando toda su masculinidad y lo necesitara para estar completa.

Cuando él acarició sus labios con la lengua, mil sensaciones increíbles se condensaron en aquel roce.

Él le acarició un pecho y Bella deseó que no hubiera ninguna barrera para aquel contacto, que la caricia fuera sobre su piel desnuda.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le subió la camiseta y le soltó el sujetador. Su mano oscura se extendió sobre la pálida piel de su pecho y Bella emi tió un débil quejido.

Edward acarició el pezón endurecido y ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cubriese con la boca lo que había acariciado. Casi gritó de placer cuando él se arrodilló y empezó a besarle la carne desnuda. Reco rrió con los labios el camino hacia su pecho... Unos instantes más, unos segundos de tormento, de besos eróticos y su boca estaría donde ella ansiaba...

El grito repentino de Vanessa rompió la burbuja de deseo que se había formado a su alrededor. Se quedaron quietos mirando hacia el carrito.

Fue Bella la que reaccionó primero. Corrió hacia el bebé, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la ventana para confortarla, contenta de tener una excusa para no tener que mirar a Edward a la cara. ¿Qué estaba pensando él? ¿Estaría tan asombrado como ella por lo que acababa de ocurrir, o estaría acostumbrado a que las jovencitas se arrojaran a sus brazos?

Se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él era su jefe, un hombre que acababa de enviudar, un padre.

Intentó recobrar la compostura y le dijo:

-Me llevo a Vanessa abajo.

No tenía sentido continuar negándoselo. De algún modo u otro, había sido tan estúpida de enamorarse de Edward.

* * *

Bonito jueves para todas :D

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	9. Capítulo 7

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 7**

-Yo llevaré a Vanessa adentro.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y salió del coche. Habían hecho el viaje desde Florencia prácti camente en silencio, y a pesar del aire acondiciona do, se había sentido sofocada y casi no había podido respirar, como si el peso de todas las emociones le robara el oxígeno del aire.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio, era muy cons ciente de Edward, que iba delante de ella empujando el carrito de Vanessa; cualquier otro hombre reali zando aquella sencilla acción habría parecido un gato doméstico y manso, y sin embargo él no había perdi do ni un ápice de su masculinidad y conservaba el aire de un depredador peligroso.

En el momento en el que entraron en el palacio. Sue fue hacia de ellos, como si hubiera estado esperándolos ansiosamente.

-Señor conde, hay alguien...

-Por fin -se oyó una desagradable voz de mujer-. He estado esperando todo el día para ver a mi nieta y esta... esta infeliz ni siquiera ha querido darme un vaso de agua. Pero supongo que debería haberlo sa bido. Al fin y al cabo, es parte de tu servidumbre.

Bella ahogó un grito, e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la mujer que había irrumpido en el vestíbulo. Era alta y delgada, y llevaba ropa moderna y cara, demasiado juvenil para ella. La piel del rostro estaba tirante y pegada a los huesos, y Bella se preguntó quién habría sido el cirujano plástico que habría llevado a cabo tal destrozo. La mujer miraba fi jamente a Edward, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

-¿Dónde está mi preciosa nieta? No tienes ningún derecho a separarla de mí...

-Tranquilízate, Lauren.

Bella percibió el desprecio helado que había en el tono de Edward.

-¿Calmarme? Mi hija ha muerto por culpa de tu primo, y ahora tú estás intentando apartar a su hija de mí. No te lo voy a permitir, Edward. Estoy segura de que los tribunales me darán la razón. Después de todo, mis lazos de sangre con la niña son mucho más fuertes que los tuyos. Tú solo eres su primo, mientras que yo soy su abuela -dijo triunfalmente mientras Bella la miraba estupefacta.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Edward no era el padre de Vanessa?

-Puede que tú tengas con ella lazos más fuertes que los míos, pero James me nombró su tutor -contes tó Edward, confundiendo por completo a Bella.

-Me pones enferma. James nunca quiso el bebé.

-Es posible que no -convino él con frialdad-, pero tampoco tu hija, y si no recuerdo mal, tú eras la que le aconsejaba que abortase. Y aunque James no había planeado ser padre, ni siquiera él quería acabar con el embarazo.

-Le habían ofrecido un papel en una película.

Bella pudo ver que la expresión de Edward se ha cía más grave cuando escuchó la amarga respuesta, y notó también la ira contenida en su voz.

-Si crees por un minuto que hay alguna manera de que te permita influenciar a la niña, después de la forma en que arruinaste la vida de tu propia hija, es tás muy confundida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo lo di todo por Victoria. ¡Todo! La mandé a clases de danza, iba a las audicio nes con ella, e incluso le pagué los implantes de silicona. Todo. Fui la única que la ayudó y la animó...

-A que posara medio desnuda para un periódico de tercera. Si eso es amor de madre, entonces no hay forma de que te acerques a Vanessa. Y con respecto a tu fingida preocupación por ella, no te creas que se me ha olvidado que ni siquiera te molestaste en ir al funeral de tu hija, a la que dices que querías tanto.

-Eso fue porque no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieran enterrando a mi preciosa hija... Ella lo era todo para mí. Y ahora quiero criar a su hija, que es también mi nieta. Vanessa es una niña, y necesita el ejemplo femenino de una madre. Puede que tú seas su tutor, pero yo soy su pariente más cercano, y me necesita en su vida. María se puso en contacto con migo y me contó lo preocupada que estaba por ella. Aunque sabías que Vanessa estaba enferma, te ne gaste a llamar al médico hasta que la muchacha te lo suplicó. Dice que la has despedido, y eso que ella era la persona a la que su madre había elegido para que la cuidara, y has contratado a una niñera. Es evidente que no te preocupas por ella.

-¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto de ningún modo...

Edward se había quedado pálido de lo furioso que estaba. Bella todavía no había asimilado que no fuera el padre de Vanessa. Y sin embargo, su amor hacia la niña era real y más que obvio.

-Un hombre no puede criar apropiadamente a una niña, y estoy segura de que los tribunales no te permitirán hacerlo. Además, hay ciertas... -hizo una oportuna pausa- cuestiones morales que hay que te ner en cuenta.

Edward la estaba atravesando con una mirada ase sina, y Bella no podía culparlo por ello.

-Si estás intentando decir lo que creo, déjame que te informe de que...

-No, Edward. Quiero a Vanessa y estoy decidida a conseguirla -se interrumpió de nuevo y añadió con suavidad-: Tengo que decir que me quedé muy sor prendida cuando me enteré de lo rico que era James. Después de todo, Victoria y él gastaban muy poco dine ro. Eso no estuvo bien por su parte.

-Así que era eso -comentó Edward con tristeza-. Debía habérmelo supuesto. Bien, para tu informa ción, se estableció un fideicomiso del cual James era beneficiario, pero no podía hacer uso de la herencia. -Pero ahora pertenece a Vanessa. La mirada de la avaricia apareció en los ojos de la mujer, y no hizo nada por disimularlo. Bella sintió repugnancia. No era de extrañar que Edward quisiera proteger a Vanessa de su abuela. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.

-En teoría. Pero no podrá disponer del dinero has ta que sea mayor de edad.

La frialdad y la calma con las que Edward estaba contestando a Lauren maravillaron a Bella.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero su abuela podrá gastar lo necesario para la manutención de la niña -respondió Lauren con petulancia. Se volvió hacia Bella, mirándola con antipatía.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva niñera. Pobre Vanessa -dejó escapar un suspiro teatral-. Debe de estar echando de menos a María horriblemente. Ahora voy a subir a mi habitación. Haz que me manden algo ligero de comer, Edward. No quiero tener que hablar con tu ama de llaves. Y tú, niñera, súbeme a mi nieta... er... cuan do la hayas cambiado y le hayas dado de comer.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, haciendo una salida tan teatral como la entrada.

Bella miró débilmente a Edward. Después de aque lla escena, había entendido perfectamente lo que Sue había querido decir cuando había critica do a los padres de Vanessa.

-Vanessa tiene que comer -le dijo a Edward con la voz ronca.

Afortunadamente, la niña había estado dormida durante toda la escena, pero ya se había despertado y miraba confiada, con los ojitos muy abiertos, a Bella.

-Subiré con usted. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Mientras sacaba a Vanessa del carrito, a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡Por favor, que no mencio nara lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde!

La habitación de la niña le pareció familiar y le transmitió una sensación de seguridad. Bella iba a poner a Vanessa en la cuna, pero él dijo:

-No, démela.

Debía de haber estado ciega como para haber pensado que aquel hombre no quería a la niña, reco noció cuando vio cómo miraba al bebé.

La honestidad innata de Bella le obligó a decirle, aunque con cierta incomodidad:

-No me había dado cuenta de que usted no era el padre de Vanessa.

-¿Creía que era mi hija? -preguntó él con incre dulidad.

-Se parecen mucho-se defendió Bella-. La agencía me dijo que su madre había muerto en circunstan cias trágicas, pero no me dijeron que... -se mordió un labio, y la voz le tembló. Se calló por completo cuan do vio la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-James era mi primo, mi primo pequeño, y estába mos tan unidos como si fuéramos hermanos. Los dos perdimos a nuestros padres en el mismo accidente.

El se detuvo. Su expresión era tan sombría, que Bella se moría por decir algo que pudiera consolarlo. Pero, ¿qué podía decir?

-Tengo que admitir que quizá estaba algo confun dido y era un hombre muy irresponsable. Le aconsejé que no se casara con Victoria. Pero James era obstinado. Tenían aspiraciones muy diferentes, y ninguno de los dos quería escuchar consejos razonables; se habían enamorado... o eso dijeron.

-Pero usted no consideró importante ese detalle. -Yo no he dicho eso. El amor es siempre impor tante, pero su interpretación del concepto no coincidía con la mía. Y si realmente era amor, me duele decir que fue un sentimiento muy corto, y no me causó nin guna satisfacción que James me lo confirmara. Pero para entonces, Vanessa ya había sido concebida...

-¿Realmente su madre quería abortar? -no pudo evitar hacerle aquella pregunta.

-Victoria estaba muy influenciada por su madre, y ya ha visto qué tipo de mujer es Lauren -respondió él. -Y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Es posible que lo aparte de Vanessa y se la lleve?

-Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver -le aseguró con vehemencia.

-Pero tiene posibilidades de que los tribunales le den la razón -lo presionó Bella con ansiedad.

-Me temo que sí, por dos razones: ella es su abue la, y James nunca me nombró tutor legalmente -reco noció Edward-. Además, soy un hombre soltero sin ninguna experiencia con los bebés. Y en el mundo en que vivimos, creo que es necesario que todo hombre adulto que quiera criar a un niño que no es suyo con teste con claridad cuáles son sus motivos.

Bella asimiló en silencio lo que él no había queri do decir explícitamente. Sabía que no había nadie mejor en el mundo que Edward para proteger a la niña.

-Lauren es una actriz consumada y tiene mucha facilidad para ocultar su verdadera personalidad cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Tan solo con una alu sión velada a que yo pudiera tener motivos ocultos para hacerme cargo de Vanessa conseguiría lo que se propone. Ningún juez me concedería la custodia.

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón.

-Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer... -dijo ella, y sacudió la cabeza al decir-: No es posible que vaya a dejar que se lleve a Vanessa. ¡Ojalá estuviera casado! Entonces ella no podría hacer nada.

Edward se quedó rígido y la miró fijamente. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Si él estuviera casado, Lauren no podría aducir ninguno de sus sórdidos argumen tos.

-No -respondió con la mirada fija en Bella-. No podría.

Había algo en la mirada de Edward que hizo que el corazón le saltara en el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó confundida.

-Creo que me ha dado la solución del problema. Debería haberlo visto antes -dijo, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo-. Creía que al contratar a una niñera para que cuidara a Vanessa estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella, pero ahora veo que no era suficiente. Lo que Vanessa necesita para que la pro teja no es una niñera, sino una mujer que tenga más autoridad en su vida, a los ojos del mundo. Necesita una madre, una mujer que la quiera. No puedo imagi narme a nadie mejor que usted, Bella.

A Bella empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Tenía que sentarse. Los labios se le quedaron secos y se los humedeció con la lengua antes de contestar. Tembló al darse cuenta del modo en que Edward había analizado aquel gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué me está intentando decir? -le preguntó, aunque sospechaba que ya conocía la respuesta.

-Creo que, para proteger a Vanessa de Lauren, necesito una esposa. Y dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué mejor esposa que usted?

-¿Cómo? -aunque se lo esperaba, casi no podía hablar de la impresión-. No. No puedo. No podemos.

-Sí podemos. Tenemos que hacerlo, por Vanessa -insistió Edward con fiereza.

Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda de que Edward adoraba a la niña, había desaparecido, reconoció Bella. Estaba dispuesto a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba solo para proteger a la niña. Ella también la quería, así que, ¿podría negarse?

-Piénselo -la instó Edward-. Cuanto más lo pien so, más sentido tiene.

-Entiendo lo que dice, pero ¿casarnos?

Se había quedado totalmente pálida, y él suponía lo que estaba pensando.

-Por lo que concierne a nosotros dos, sería sim plemente un acuerdo -le dijo con calma-. Un contra to que puede terminar dentro de un tiempo, cuando usted quiera, exactamente como cualquier otro con trato. Supongo que después de unos años, Lauren habrá perdido el interés y habrá encontrado a un pro ductor rico que la mantendrá en Los Ángeles. Y Vanessa estará en el colegio.

-No. Es imposible -repetía Bella débilmente. Pero sabía que su voz no tenía la convicción necesa ria. El problema era que el asunto del que estaban ha blando no tenía nada que ver con un negocio, ni con un contrato.

-¿Por qué? Usted ya ha firmado un contrato por el que se ha comprometido a estar con Vanessa has ta que vaya al colegio. Si acepta casarse conmigo, solo le estará añadiendo algo más al acuerdo.

¡Algo más! ¡El matrimonio! Casarse con un hom bre ante quien era emocionalmente vulnerable.

-Pero estamos hablando de matrimonio. No tiene nada que ver con los negocios -él no respondió, y Bella continuó con la voz ahogada-. Supongo que, para un hombre como usted, con una familia tan anti gua, el matrimonio es algo como un contrato, pero en mi familia... -se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Creía que usted quería a Vanessa.

-Sí -reconoció, mirando a la niña. Sentía que su corazón se derretía de amor por ella. Además, tenía exactamente la misma sensación hacia Edward, aun que era evidente que él no sentía lo mismo por ella-. Pero creo que usted no ha pensado lo suficiente en todo esto. Me conoce muy poco, y puede ser que yo no fuera la madre ideal para Vanessa. Después de todo, intenté robar su coche -le recordó, para hacerle pensar de un modo más objetivo.

-No, no fue usted -respondió él fríamente-. La muchacha que estaba con usted fue la que intentó robar el coche. Usted se inculpó a sí misma para protegerle.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Pero no dijo nada. Usted...

-¿Realmente pensaba que la hubiera contratado para cuidar a Vanessa si pensara que era una ladro na? De ninguna manera. La razón por la que la con traté fue que comprobé que es una persona leal y pro tectora, y yo sabía que la niña necesitaba a alguien así. No hay nadie igual que usted, Bella, para Vanessa -le dijo casi con ternura-. Estoy seguro de que no va a abandonarla ahora, sabiendo lo mucho que la necesita. Ya están muy unidas, y ella ha perdido a su padre y a su madre.

Estaba tocando todas sus fibras sensibles una por una, pero si ella tuviera alguna sensatez, opondría re sistencia a la presión que él estaba ejerciendo.

Si tuviera alguna sensatez. Pero, ¿desde cuándo al guien enamorado poseía aquella cualidad? Y ella esta ba doblemente enamorada, de Vanessa y... ¡de él!

-Y respecto a lo de que puede que usted no sea la madre ideal para ella... Cumple el requisito principal, y es que quiere a Vanessa. Eso es lo que ella necesi ta, su amor.

-Es una locura -protestó Bella.

-No. Lo que sería una locura sería permitirle a Lauren que se llevara a la niña y que destrozara su vida como destrozó la de su pobre hija.

Bella sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y tam bién tenía razón en otra cosa: en que trabajar como niñera de Vanessa durante cinco años o trabajar como esposa de conveniencia de Edward no era muy diferente.

No podía abandonar a la niña cuando la necesita ba tanto. Pero por otra parte ¿cómo podría firmar un contrato de matrimonio con Edward, si estaba enamo rada y lo deseaba tanto? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde?

-Está bien. Lo haré -dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Lo único que había aprendido era que era un hombre maravilloso y el mejor candidato para recibir sus besos.

Intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden a toda prisa, reprendiéndose a sí misma por su estupidez. No habría más contacto entre ellos. Desde aquel mo mento en adelante, su relación sería estrictamente profesional.

Edward frunció el ceno cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su estudio. Eran casi las doce de la noche y había estado trabajando durante las tres últimas ho ras.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de decirle a Lauren que se fuera, tenía la intención de dejarle claro que no iba a poder, bajo ningún concepto, quitarle a Vanessa.

Pensar en la niña le hacía pensar también en Bella, y pensar en Bella hacía que deseara con todas sus fuerzas tener su delicioso cuerpo entre los brazos, y que sus bocas estuvieran unidas como lo habían esta do aquella tarde.

-Edward, sé perfectamente que estás ahí.

Su expresión se hizo aún más seria cuando Lauren entró en el despacho.

-He estado pensando en Vanessa -le dijo con frialdad-. Es mi nieta, y eso es lo más importante del mundo para mí. Pero aun así, también soy capaz de ver la situación desde tu perspectiva. James era tu pariente más cercano y tu heredero, y ahora que él está muerto... -se encogió levemente de hombros- Puedo facilitarte las cosas, Edward, o hacértelas más difíciles.

Él la miró sin decir nada. No era necesario, por que ya sabía para qué había ido al palacio.

-Si pudieras poner a mi disposición cierta canti dad de dinero, estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos sobre el futuro de Vanessa. Por ejemplo, un millón de dólares. Eso no es nada para ti, Edward. Tú eres un hombre muy rico.

-¿Quieres venderme a tu nieta? ¿Eso es lo que es tás diciendo? -le preguntó sin rodeos-. Ya había oído que quisiste vender a tu hija al mejor postor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? -le dijo ella, roja de furia.

-Me atrevo porque es la verdad. Pusiste a Victoria a la venta en cuanto tuvo edad suficiente.

-Tenía un novio muy rico cuando era modelo.

-Un novio rico... -Edward apretó los labios de ira -Un hombre tres veces mayor que ella y casado. La vendiste.

-Ella quería estar con él -le gritó-. Se lo pasaba mucho mejor con él que con tu primo el tacaño. Cuando pienso en todas las oportunidades que perdió mi hija por su culpa... Quería dejarlo e irse a Los Angeles. Él la mató.

-No. Si alguien la mató fuiste tú, Lauren, Fuiste la que destruyó su matrimonio con tu codicia, y tu necesidad inagotable de dinero. La historia se repite ¿verdad? Vendiste a tu hija y ahora quieres vender a tu nieta. Por un millón de dólares, has dicho.

Edward sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Estaba ten tado de darle el dinero para que se fuera, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, aquello no terminaría allí. Lauren volvería pidiendo más dinero, una y otra vez.

No confiaba en ella. Sabía que, si encontraba al guna forma de hacerle daño, lo haría, incluso si aque llo significaba hacerle daño también a su nieta.

Ella empezó a gritarle, diciéndole que le haría pagar muy caro no satisfacer sus demandas, y que si realmen te quisiera a Vanessa y se preocupara por ella, le daría el dinero.

Media hora después, se dio cuenta de que él no cedería y se fue, lanzando insultos y amenazas.

Edward la escuchó impasible, haciéndose en silen cio la promesa de que nunca permitiría que Vanessa sufriera la misma clase de abusos que había sufrido su madre.

Era imperativo que Bella se casara con él.

* * *

Bonito jueves para todas :D

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	10. Capítulo 8

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella había accedido a casarse con Edward. Se rían marido y mujer. Pero solo de puertas para afuera, se recordó rápidamente, mientras salía de la cama para ver si Vanessa ya se había despertado.

La niña todavía estaba dormida plácidamente en su cuna. Por la ventana de la habitación, se veía el cielo azul y el sol brillando sobre los jardines. Era el hogar de Edward, y su casa durante los próximos años. Pero habría sido así de cualquier forma, porque después de todo ya había firmado un contrato hasta que Vanessa tuviera cinco años.

Solo para trabajar de niñera, y no para casarse con él. Siempre podía cambiar de opinión y marcharse, pero sabía que no los abandonaría.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo iba a convivir con sus sentimientos secretos hacia Edward. ¿Cómo po dría esconder lo que sentía? Se decía que la familiari dad daba paso al desprecio, y quizá descubriera, ha ciendo el papel de esposa de Edward, que su amor por él se desvanecía.

Aquel era un argumento tan frágil que Bella sabía que no serviría de nada.

Iba a casarse con Edward solo para proteger a Vanessa de Lauren. ¿Iría esa mujer a ver a su nieta a la habitación? Bella estaba llena de dudas.

La niña se despertó y la llevó hasta la ventana, acunándola y abrazándola con ternura, disfrutando de aquel momento que compartía con ella, justo después del despertar.

Un par de horas después, sonó su teléfono móvil, y cuando descolgó, reconoció la voz de su hermana.

-¿Bella? -preguntó Rosalie con entusiasmo-, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¡Ni siquiera nos has dado una pequeña pista! Tanya nos ha contado que no es de extrañar, porque saltaron chispas entre vosotros desde el primer momento en que os visteis. Casi no nos lo podíamos creer esta mañana, cuando papá nos llamó para decirnos que Edward lo había llamado para pedirle tu mano. Mamá y papá están aquí, por cierto, y quieren hablar contigo. Estamos deseando llegar y conocer a tu futuro marido. Es muy generoso por su parte que nos invite a todos al palacio. Suena estupendo. Tanya dice que es un hombre genial.

A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza. Edward había te lefoneado a su familia y les había contado que iban a casarse, y había pedido su mano formalmente, sin preguntárselo a ella.

Su hermana estaba hablando con otra persona, y Bella la oía reírse.

-Tanya pretende que nos creamos que no está en cantada con la idea de ser dama de honor, pero sí lo está. Dice que te diga, de todas formas, que no va a ir de rosa. ¿La familia de Edward es muy numerosa? Es todo tan romántico... Evidentemente, no puede espe rar para casarse contigo. ¡Cuatro semanas! No es nada. Papá y mamá quieren hablar contigo...

Bella habló con casi todos los miembros de la fa milia, que querían felicitarla, aunque después no se acordaba muy bien de la conversación.

Tomó a Vanessa en brazos y se dirigió abajo. Te nía que hablar con Edward en aquel mismo momento.

En el salón principal, se topó con Sue, que le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡El conde nos ha dicho que van ustedes a casar se! Va a ser usted una buena esposa y una buena ma dre para esta pequeñina -añadió, acariciándole la me jilla a Vanessa-. Y Dios mediante, pronto le darán hermanitos.

¡Hermanitos! Bella asimiló el comentario en si lencio, rogando que el ama de llaves no se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado. Por supuesto, era natural que ella pensara que Edward querría tener hi jos.

-Necesito hablar con Edward, Sue. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Está en la biblioteca -le dijo, y la miró con una picardía que hizo que Bella enrojeciera aún más.

-¿Y... Lauren? -preguntó rápidamente. Estaba sorprendida de que la mujer no hubiera subido a la habitación de Vanessa a verla. Sue la miró muy seria y respondió:

-Esa se ha ido. Mejor, a nadie le gusta.

¡Se había ido! Sin hacer ningún intento por ver a su nieta, ni asegurarse de que estaba bien atendida y sana. Aquel comportamiento intensificó el sentimien to de desagrado que Bella tenía hacia ella. En su opi nión, Lauren no podía cuidar de un niño. Estaba claro que no tenía otra opción que proteger a Vanessa, incluso si aquello significaba casarse con Edward.

Él tenía razón cuando decía que el único interés que tenía aquella mujer por la niña estaba basado en el dinero, pero a Bella le dolía que no tuviera ningún cariño por Vanessa. Ningún abuelo o abuela que se mereciera ese nombre se habría ido sin ver a alguien que tenía su misma sangre.

Estaba en mitad del salón, cuando apareció Edward.

-Iba hacia la habitación de la niña -le dijo.

-Y yo estaba buscándolo -Bella se puso nerviosa con solo verlo acercarse-. Mi hermana acaba de telefonearme. Perdone, pero usted no tenía ningún dere cho a llamar a mi familia y contarles todo sin pregun tarme primero. Ahora piensan que...

-¿Qué piensan? -la presionó Edward.

Vanessa se había dormido contra el hombro de Bella y pesaba mucho. Edward notó que estaba incó moda, y le dijo:

-Démela. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele la cabe za?

-Estoy bien -le aseguró Bella-. Pero de verdad habría preferido que me hubiera preguntado antes de llamar a mi familia.

-¿Qué piensan?

Bella notó que su cara volvía a enrojecer. Él tenía la culpa de que su familia creyera que su matrimonio era por amor, así que ¿por qué se sentía culpable e in segura a la hora de explicarle el malentendido?

-Creen que nosotros... que nuestro matrimonio va a ser normal. Sobre todo, por el hecho de que usted haya hablado con mi padre en términos tan formales, y les haya invitado a todos a la boda. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? -le preguntó en tono acusador.

-Porque es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas -le respondió Edward rápidamente-. Usted es su hija, y yo seré su yerno.

-¿Pero es que no lo entiende? Ahora piensan que... nosotros estamos enamorados -dijo, cada vez más incómoda.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Y ¿hay algún problema?

-Pues sí lo hay.

Bella se interrumpió, y sin querer tuvo la imagen mental de lo que su familia estaría esperando encontrarse cuando llegaran para la boda. Seguramente, una pareja enamorada que no podría quitarse los ojos el uno del otro, intercambiando besos y susurros, y demostrando sin tapujos su amor. En resumen, una pareja enamorada y a punto de casarse.

-Nuestro matrimonio es una cuestión de negocios y...

-¿Usted se lo iba a contar? -le preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

La verdad era que Bella no había pensado todavía lo que iba a decirle a su familia.

-No iba a decirles nada.

-¿Nada?

Ella percibió un tono de reproche en su voz.

-No quería complicar las cosas -se defendió Bella- Después de todo, nuestra boda es solo una prolongación de mi contrato de trabajo. Mi familia no lo habría entendido, son muy tradicionales, y mi herma na... -se quedó en silencio.

-Para que esto funcione, tenemos que ser capaces de convencer a un tribunal de que es un matrimonio normal -le dijo él seriamente- ¿Cómo cree que reac cionaría Lauren si se enterara que hemos guardado nuestro matrimonio en secreto, y de que su familia piensa que usted está solo trabajando aquí? Utilizaría la información sin escrúpulos en el juicio para que darse con Vanessa.

Bella no podía responder nada. Sabía que lo que él decía era verdad, y también sabía que era imposi ble explicarle cómo se sentía en realidad.

-Y ya que estamos hablando del tema de la boda -continuó Edward-, para eso era para lo que iba a ver la. Ya lo he arreglado casi todo. La ceremonia se ce lebrará en la iglesia del pueblo, dentro de cuatro se manas. Hay otras formalidades con las que hay que cumplir, pero no son complicadas. Sin embargo, hay mucho que hacer aquí, en el palacio. Ya le he dicho a Sue que contrate a todo el personal necesario. Mi familia tiene muchas ramas y hay muchos indivi duos, cómo lo diría, excéntricos y ancianos, a los que hay que invitar para que sean testigos de nuestro ma trimonio y que lo celebren con nosotros. No se preo cupe -le dijo a Bella cuando ella emitió un sonido de aprensión-. Se agarrarán a su cuello y llorarán lágri mas de gratitud, porque todos opinan que debería ha berme casado hace unos años. Tengo tres tías abuelas a las que es especialmente difícil complacer.

-Entonces ¿por qué no se ha casado antes? -Bella no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

La miraba con el ceño fruncido, y ella recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Una vez más, la esta ba observando con arrogancia, y a ella la estaba molestando.

-Hasta ahora no había sido necesario -dijo él se camente.

-¿Necesario? -Bella no daba crédito-. La gente no se casa porque sea necesario. Se casan porque se quieren, y necesitan estar juntos.

-Ya me lo había contado James -respondió él.

-¿Está diciendo que el amor no es importante? -no sabía por qué continuaba con aquella conversación.

-Para mí, el matrimonio es algo más que el deseo sexual -la informó él con altanería-. Tiene que ver con compartir objetivos e ideales, educación y creen cias. Tiene que basarse en algo que durará toda la vida, y no se desvanecerá cuando se sacie la lujuria. En mi opinión, demasiada gente confunde el deseo con el amor.

Aquel desprecio irónico que tenía por el amor ad virtió a Bella del destino que la esperaba si él llegaba a enterarse de sus sentimientos. Pero antes de que pu diera contenerse, explotó:

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con usted! Yo creo que el amor es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, y siempre lo creeré. Me horrorizaría pensar que no es vital. Pero me imagino que alguien como usted...

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dice «alguien como yo»? -le preguntó al instante. No le había gustado nada su crítica, pero le gustó aún menos la fiereza con la que había reaccionado ante esa crítica.

Bella se asustó un poco con su salida de tono. In tentó aplacarlo:

-Es evidente que un hombre como usted, con su posición, con una familia tan antigua, tiene otra idea del matrimonio. Supongo que está más acostumbrado a los matrimonios de conveniencia, por posición y riqueza, que por amor. Creo que son valores diferen tes.

Por la forma en que hablaba y lo miraba, Edward pensó que ella consideraba sus valores mucho más elevados que los de él. Le enfureció aquel pensa miento y estuvo a punto de decirle que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido de cuento de hadas, pero en vez de eso buscó otros medios de vengarse.

-Por supuesto que lo son -convino suavemente-. Y según tengo entendido, sus valores, a diferencia de los míos, son muy modernos.

Bella frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se re fería.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Él la atravesó con la mirada.

-Como usted bien ha dicho, pertenecemos a dos culturas diferentes, y yo sé que, aunque se compro mete completamente con su trabajo y con los peque ños a los que cuida, sus valores morales dejan mucho que desear.

-¿A qué se refiere? -lo interrumpió Bella agresi vamente.

Edward desvió la mirada y le dijo:

-Sé que tuvo una aventura con su jefe anterior.

Bella se quedó sin habla. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Ella jamás tendría una aventura con un hombre casado, ni con un hombre que estuviera unido de cualquier forma con otra persona. Solo pensarlo ha cía que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Yo le había escrito una carta a su esposa para pe dirle referencias, y ella me contestó y lo mencionó. Decía que usted era la mejor niñera que había tenido, pero que su marido había confesado que se había acostado con usted. También insinuaba que podría haber ocurrido con otros de los maridos de sus jefas.

Bella siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Jane Vulturi tenía un resentimiento irracional contra ella por el hecho de que hubiera logrado estar más cerca de sus hijos que ella misma. Pero no se es peraba algo así.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que había ha blado con Jane para decirle que no iba a ir a Nue va York con ellos porque había decidido cambiar de trabajo. La misma Jane había sacado el tema de su marido, Alec, y le había preguntado directamente si él era la razón por la que se despedía. Ella admitió que estaba cada vez más incómoda porque Alec ha bía tomado una actitud muy posesiva y hacía constantes referencias a su frustrante vida sexual. Jane acabó pidiéndole disculpas y Bella se lo agradeció sinceramente.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? Se sentía humillada y dolida al darse cuenta de cuál era la ver dadera opinión que tenía Edward sobre ella. Cuando, finalmente pudo hablar, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

-¿Cree algo así de mí, y sin embargo quiere que nos casemos?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y la observó fijamente. Su reacción no era la que él había esperado. No hizo ningún intento por explicar ni negar la acusación, pero la mirada dura que le lanzó lo sorprendió.

-Vanessa es mi preocupación principal -respon dió Edward con frialdad-. Y en lo que respecta a nues tro matrimonio, es simplemente de conveniencia. Si estuviera buscando realmente una esposa...

-¿Nunca me elegiría a mí? Yo tampoco me casa ría con usted -le mintió-. Cuando me case de verdad, quiero que sea alguien sin el cual no pueda vivir, en quien crea y a quien adore, y que él sienta lo mismo por mí-le dijo apasionadamente.

Lo que acababa de confesarle le había hecho mu cho daño y se había defendido instintivamente. El juicio cínico y erróneo que había emitido sobre ella le confería un matiz muy diferente al hecho de que la hubiera besado. ¿Pensaba que ella era una mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera, incluso con hombres casados?

Supo que, de no haber sido por Vanessa, habría reservado un billete para el primer vuelo a casa. Pero no podía hacerlo.

De repente, otra pregunta más se abrió paso en su mente. Tenía que formularla.

-Si usted pensaba eso de mí ¿por qué me contra tó? -su voz sonó ronca.

Edward la observó detenidamente.

Tanto como para castigarla a ella, como para cas tigarse a sí mismo, le dijo;

-No fue para gozar de sus favores.

La furia con la que lo miró hizo que sintiera re mordimientos. ¿Es que todas las mujeres eran buenas actrices por naturaleza?

-Al principio, usted era la mejor candidata de to das. Si hubiera recibido la carta de Jane Vulturi antes de que hubiera empezado a trabajar para mí, y antes de que Vanessa estuviera tan unida a usted, no la habría contratado, sin duda. Sin embargo, su predi lección por los maridos de otras mujeres aquí no re presenta un problema, ya que yo no tengo esposa. Y para cuando Vanessa necesite un modelo en quien fijarse...

-Yo ya no formaré parte de su vida -terminó Ali-ce con amargura. ¿En qué se había metido?

-Ahora -Edward continuó como si todo lo que ha bía dicho no tuviera ninguna importancia-, volvamos al asunto que teníamos entre manos. Por supuesto, tendrá que ir a Milán para elegir un diseñador que confeccione su traje de novia y los de sus damas de honor. Creo que mi joven amiga, la ladrona de coches, será una de ellas, y ha dicho que no quiere ir de rosa.

Bella lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo era posible que se permitiera hacer bromas después de lo que acababa de decir? Si necesitaba pruebas de que no tenía nin gún interés personal en ella, le había proporcionado una. Y además, saber aquello le había dolido mucho más que enterarse de que él pensaba que era el tipo de mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera.

-Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar un traje de confección sencillo -le contestó sin ningún ánimo-. Como bien ha dicho, nuestro matrimonio es de conveniencia. Nosotros no nos queremos.

-Pero sigue siendo una celebración, y para nues tras familias, es algo real. No tengo intención de defraudarlos.

Afortunadamente, antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, Vanessa se despertó y empezó a llorar.

-Sue me ha dicho que Lauren se ha ido -Bella intentó que no le temblara la voz mientras to maba a la niña de los brazos de Edward, poniendo es pecial cuidado en no rozarle. Después de lo que le había dicho, no debía permitir que él supiera lo que sentía.

Acunó a la niña con ternura hasta que dejó de llo rar.

-Sí, se ha ido.

-¿Cree que todavía quiere llevarse a la niña? -Bella se estremeció de aprensión.

-No importa lo que quiera si estamos casados. Eso garantizará que Vanessa permanezca donde tiene que estar, aquí, con la gente que la quiere -respondió Edward con firmeza-. Y ahora tenemos que hablar de otras cosas. Por supuesto, tenemos que organizar una cena para recibir a la familia antes de la boda. Y hay otra tradición familiar: cuando uno de los herederos de la familia se casa, se ofrece una fiesta para los trabajadores, pero yo me ocuparé de todo eso. He invi tado a toda su familia para que venga una semana an tes de la boda; en ese tiempo. la pequeña ladrona de Ferraris tendrá tiempo para arreglar el asunto de su traje. Por descontado, su hermana será la dama de honor principal. Mis tías son muy tradicionales, así que tenemos que dormir en habitaciones separadas hasta que nos casemos, así que en ese sentido no tendremos que pasarlo mal. Pero sí que tendremos que hacer alguna demostración pública de cariño.

-¡No! -se quedó blanca como el papel-. No. No voy a hacer eso.

La intensidad de su negativa hizo que a Edward le brillasen los ojos de ira.

-Está exagerando la cuestión. Después de todo, no es nada que no haya hecho muchas veces antes, y en una intimidad mayor.

Era más de lo que Bella podía soportar, e intentó vengarse ciegamente.

-Aquellas otras veces era diferente, porque no te nía que fingir nada. Lo deseaba... Los deseaba -se corrigió, al ver que le brillaban aún más los ojos.

Dio un pequeño grito de miedo cuando Edward la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje. Aunque Bella no tenía experiencia, sa bía que era un error desafiar sexualmente a un hom bre, y todavía más peligroso insinuar que era inferior a otros en ese terreno. Por esa razón, indudablemen te, Edward la estaba besando de aquella manera, obli gándola a separar los labios para que su lengua se hundiera profundamente en su boca, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de deseo.

Aquel era el beso que un hombre daría a una mujer que supiera lo que era el sexo, un beso que antici paba un goce sensual inimaginable.

Notó que le acariciaba el pecho sin rodeos, to mando el pezón entre las puntas de los dedos y ha ciendo que ansiara frenéticamente ir más allá. Bella supo que iba a odiarse por sentirse de aquella forma, pero no tenía la experiencia necesaria para defender se del erotismo que desprendían sus caricias. Sin po der evitarlo, se apoyó en Edward y acarició su mandí bula, demostrándole que necesitaba que el beso se prolongara. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, él la apartó, aga rró sus muñecas para separarla de él y le dijo:

-Ahora dime que estabas fingiendo.

Bella no fue capaz de decir nada. No podía disi mular la vergüenza que sentía.

-No podremos hacerlo -susurró, angustiada.

-No podemos permitirnos el lujo de no hacerlo -la corrigió Edward con dureza-. Es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión.

Su propio comportamiento le había asombrado. ¡Había actuado como un amante celoso!

* * *

Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?  
Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	11. Capítulo 9

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 9**

Con tristeza, Bella bajó la cabeza mientras sa lían de la iglesia renacentista donde, como ellos, se habían casado tantos antepasados de Edward.

Era consciente de que el día que debía haber sido el más importante de su vida se había convertido en una especie de burla. Había decidido no llevar un vestido blanco y se había decantado por un color cre ma cálido y rico.

-He pensado que habría muchos comentarios si venía vestida de rojo -le dijo a Edward con ligereza cuando salieron del templo.

Para alivio suyo, su familia había entendido y apoyado su decisión de pagarse ella misma el vesti do, aunque a Edward no le había agradado.

-¿Qué problema hay? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que no esté a la altura? -le había preguntado muy enfadada-. No pienso permitir que me compres el ves tido de novia.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo -le recordó él-. Y como parte de ese acuerdo, quiero pagar todo lo que necesites para representar tu nuevo papel.

-No me importa lo que digas. Tú no me vas a comprar el vestido.

Y aquella había sido solo una de las discusiones que habían tenido durante los días anteriores a la boda. Una de las peores, que ella había perdido, ha bía sido acerca de las alianzas y el anillo de compro miso.

Edward había insistido en que llevara un enorme diamante que pertenecía a su familia y que tradicionalmente llevaban todas las novias de los Masen, pero a Bella le horrorizaba la idea de llevar algo tan valioso.

-Mi familia está convencida de que lo llevarás -le dijo.

Y tenía razón. La primera cosa que hicieron sus tías cuando se la presentaron, fue observar si lo lleva ba en el dedo o no. En contra de lo esperado, Bella y las tres ancianas se gustaron. Eran anticuadas en las formas, pero estaba claro que, bajo la apariencia de seriedad y bravuconería, eran tres mujeres asustadas del mundo moderno. Ninguna de las tres había tenido hijos, y Edward era muy especial para ellas.

Le contaron muchas cosas de la niñez y de la ado lescencia de su prometido, y también le hablaron de la valentía con la que había ocupado el lugar de su padre. También le dijeron que era muy importante que Edward tuviera descendencia para asegurar la continuidad de la familia.

Mientras las escuchaba, a Bella se le encogía el corazón. No cabía duda de que Edward tendría hijos, pero ella no sería su madre.

Los invitados se apretaban a su alrededor para fe licitarlos, y buscó con la mirada a su hermana, que se había hecho cargo de Vanessa.

Tanya llevaba la cola del vestido. Se acercó y le dijo al oído:

-No digas nada, pero creo que papá está intentando convencer a la pobre Rosalie para tener un niño. Francamente, creía que tenía más sentido común -y sacudió la cabeza burlón amenté. Pero Bella se dio cuenta de que la muchacha en realidad no sentía lo que decía en absoluto, y se le alegró el corazón.

Sonriéndole, Tanya le susurró:

-Gracias por no decir nada de lo que... bueno, ya sabes.

La noche anterior a la boda, Edward le había rega lado a Tanya una preciosa pulsera con un Ferrari en miniatura colgado.

Las palabras que acababan de pronunciar en la iglesia todavía le resonaban en los oídos a Bella, que estaba sentada al lado de Edward en la mesa nupcial. Había quinientos invitados, a pesar de que Bella se había negado cuando Edward había hablado de sus planes con ella.

-Es lo que se espera. Si no lo hiciéramos, daría lugar a comentarios y cotilleos, y no quiero darle a Lauren ninguna facilidad para ganamos la partida.

Sin embargo, Bella pensaba que era más sensato celebrar una boda discreta, teniendo en cuenta que su matrimonio tenía el final predestinado.

La comida había terminado, y Vanessa estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su carrito. Ya era dema siado tarde como para pensar que había cometido un pecado contra la santidad del matrimonio y del amor. Era la mujer de Edward.

En el salón de baile estaban empezando a tocar. Bella frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que los invitados volvían las miradas hacia ellos.

-Bella... -dijo Edward, levantándose de la silla.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Confundi da, miró a su hermana que, riéndose, le dijo con sua vidad:

-Todo el mundo está esperando a que empecéis el baile. Es la tradición que la novia y el novio bailen el primer vals, ¿no te acuerdas?

Por supuesto... Ruborizada, Bella se puso de pie y notó la mano cálida y fuerte de su flamante marido sobre el brazo. Sin embargo, él notó que sus dedos estaban helados y la miró fijamente.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sabía que no debía derramarlas. Eran lágrimas por aquel día, que debería haberlo significado todo para ella y que nunca podría recuperar.

Ya estaban en el salón y Edward la acercó hacia él, tanto que pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, fuer tes y peligrosos, contra su propio cuerpo. Bella dio un traspié cuando él la apretó contra sí. Instintiva mente, miró hacia arriba y vio su barbilla y la curva perfecta de su labio inferior. Cada vez estaba más temblorosa y él la agarraba cada vez con más fuerza. Olía a colonia fresca y su esencia masculina era tan sensual, que Bella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas per derse en él y fijar para siempre en su mente cada pe queño recuerdo de aquel momento.

Las primeras notas del vals le llenaron los oídos y sintió que el calor del cuerpo de Edward la envolvía. Era como si estuvieran en un lugar privado al que na die más pudiera acceder.

Volvió a tropezarse y Edward dijo:

-Estás cansada -su tono de voz hizo que parecie ra una acusación.

-No -respondió ella.

El momento íntimo del baile, la boda, la celebración, todo ello le creó un nudo en la garganta. De re pente, cesó la música y la devolvió a una realidad que ella no deseaba. En sus brazos había podido ima ginar que... Hizo un intento de separarse de él, pero Edward la sostuvo.

-Los invitados están esperando -le dijo.

-Esperando ¿qué?

-Esto -respondió, y la atrajo hacia sí, agarrándole con suavidad la nuca con una mano y con la otra inclinándole delicadamente la cara para conseguir el ángulo perfecto.

El beso fue lento y tierno. Saboreó su boca en un acto íntimo que sin embargo estaba destinado al pú blico. Aquello era una tortura, porque en realidad Bella sabía que aquel beso no significaba nada.

Cuando, por fin, se terminó, los invitados aplau dieron, riendo de alegría. Ella contuvo las lágrimas.

Otras parejas se les unieron en la pista de baile, y al cabo de unos instantes, Bella le tiró a Edward de la manga:

-Quiero ir a ver qué tal está Vanessa.

-Tu hermana está con ella.

-Es responsabilidad mía. Es por lo que te has ca sado conmigo, después de todo.

-Y por lo que tú te has casado conmigo -conclu yó él.

-Debes de estar un poco disgustada por no tener luna de miel.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su hermana. Eran las dos de la mañana y la fiesta había terminado.

-No, no lo estoy.

Habían llegado a las escaleras y Bella tomó el ca mino de la habitación de Vanessa.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Rosalie, riéndose-. Tu nueva habitación está por allí.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero Vanessa...

-Sue y yo hemos cambiado todas sus co sas a tu habitación. Edward nos explicó que todavía no habíais tenido tiempo de redecorar las habitaciones que vais a usar, y que queréis hacerlo juntos. Supon go que a Vanessa no le importará dormir en el vestidor durante una temporada, siempre que esté cerca de vosotros.

Bella tragó saliva con nerviosismo al escuchar lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo. No se había planteado dónde iba a dormir después de casarse con Edward, y simplemente había pensado que continuaría durmiendo en la misma habitación con Vanessa. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Estaban al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Edward, y de repente se abrió y apareció él.

-Aquí está tu esposa -le dijo Rosalie burlonamente-. ¿Qué tal está Vanessa? Sue y yo vinimos a verla hace menos de una hora.

-Está muy bien. Completamente dormida -res pondió, y le indicó a Bella con un gesto amable que pasara-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana -se despidió su cuñada.

Bella no había estado en su habitación, y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Como todas las demás habitaciones del palacio era muy grande y estaba amueblada con antigüedades.

-No quiero dormir aquí -le dijo con voz ronca, sintiendo pánico.

-Pues debes hacerlo. Ahora somos marido y mujer, y todo el mundo espera que durmamos en la mis ma habitación.

-Pero habías dicho que era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Y lo es, pero no puedes dormir en otro sitio esta noche. ¿No te das cuenta? Aquí no tienes que representar el papel de virgen asustada, Bella. Estás fuera del escenario. Yo dormiré en el vestidor con Vanessa, allí hay una cama. Mañana, después de que nues tros invitados se hayan ido, podremos hablar del fu turo con más calma.

Bella estaba demasiado triste como para discutir con él a causa de su altanería.

-El baño está ahí -le informó él, señalando una puerta-. Sue y tu hermana y han traído algu nas de tus cosas, creo... -añadió mientras entraba en el vestidor y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Algunas de sus cosas... Pero ¿cuáles? Tenía la costumbre de dormir desnuda, y más en aquella casa donde podía sentir el magnífico tacto de las sábanas de algodón, que olían a hierbas frescas. Sin embargo, dormir desnuda en la habitación de Edward, sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca, no le habría permitido relajarse ni un instante.

¿Le habría llevado su hermana una bata, o habría pensado que aquella noche no necesitaría llevar nada?

Edward miró por la ventana del vestidor, intentan do apaciguar sus sentimientos y enfrentarse a una verdad que ya no podía negar.

Desde el momento en que Bella había entrado en su vida, sus creencias se habían derrumbado y había descubierto que muchas de las cosas que creía que eran parte esencial e invariable de su personalidad podían modificarse. Había intentado convencerse por lodos los medios de que no importaban las diferentes visiones sobre el sexo que ellos dos tenían, porque Bella era capaz de darle todo su amor a Vanessa y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

También había tratado de negar el deseo abruma dor que sentía por ella, y convencerse de que era ella la que lo había incitado. Pero su conciencia no se lo había permitido.

Entonces había intentado separar a Bella en dos personas diferentes: una que amaba a Vanessa incondicionalmente, y otra a la que no le había impor tado acostarse con un hombre casado. La primera le había llenado con la emoción más pura que hubiera podido sentir, y respecto a la segunda... Edward cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

No tenía sentido seguir mintiéndose. Lo que le producía pensar en aquella Bella no era desaproba ción, sino celos. Podía ser cierto que hubiera promo vido su matrimonio para proteger a la niña, pero aquel día, al lado suyo en la iglesia, supo que se esta ba casando con ella por amor.

No tenía ningún derecho a juzgarla. Eran sus ce los y unos principios del pasado lo que había que cuestionar, y no a Bella. Aquella noche, bailando con ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, aspirando su perfu me, había sentido ansia por ella. Pero de ninguna forma el sexo por sí mismo habría conseguido saciar el hambre que tenía de ella.

En la habitación, Bella frunció el ceño. Se había quitado el velo y deshecho el peinado justo al terminar la fiesta, pero todavía llevaba el vestido, y se daba cuenta de que, sin la ayuda de Edward, no podría quitárselo. No podía desabrochar ella sola tal canti dad de botones diminutos. Y tampoco podía dormir de aquella manera, porque sería muy extraño que apareciera al día siguiente con su vestido de novia to davía puesto.

Se acercó a la puerta del vestidor y llamó suave mente.

-Edward -dijo en voz baja.

Edward dejó de desabrocharse la camisa y abrió la puerta. Bella sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pe cho cuando lo vio. Tenía una expresión que ella no supo interpretar.

-Siento molestarte -dijo temblorosa, y se inte rrumpió. ¿Sonaría su voz tan nerviosa para Edward como para ella?

Se llevó la mano a la garganta. Había algo en la forma en que Edward la miraba...

Bajó los ojos para escapar de su campo de visión y se dio cuenta de que, bajo la camisa desabotonada, se veía su torso musculoso y cubierto de suave vello masculino.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y sus propias emociones la abrumaron. La locura de su deseo y el amor casi la mareaban. Tragó saliva... y no porque se sintiera nerviosa. No, lo que sentía era...

Se le había quedado la garganta seca y se le había olvidado el cansancio. Desesperadamente, intentó re cordar la razón por la que había llamado a su puerta.

-Necesito que me ayudes a quitarme el vestido -se las arregló para susurrar-. No puedo desaboto narlo -y para mostrárselo se dio la vuelta.

-Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres.

Ella nunca había oído hablar a Edward de una for ma tan suave.

-No puedo dormir con él -¿por qué no hacía nada? Notaba el calor de su respiración en la piel de la nuca. Casi sentía dolor físico por acercarse más a él, volverse y pedirle que la tratase como a una mujer y no como a una empleada. -No puedo pedírselo a otra persona -la voz se guía temblándole y tenía la cara roja de humillación al saber que estaba muy cerca de quedar en ridículo.

Edward no sentía nada por ella, y lo sabía.

-El vestido te hace la cintura diminuta -le dijo él mientras la rodeaba con sus manos. Su voz sonaba más profunda, diferente, y Bella no pudo evitar tarta mudear al responder:

-Es el corsé.

-¿Corsé? -preguntó él divertido-. Creía que eso era cosa de la época victoriana -comentó mientras desabrochaba los innumerables botones. Bella se puso rígida y apretó los dientes para intentar disimu lar la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo al contacto de sus manos.

Había un espejo de pie justo enfrente de ellos y Bella veía el reflejo de Edward detrás de ella. De re pente, se quedó sin respiración y no fue por la ima gen del espejo, sino porque se dio cuenta de que bajo el vestido no llevaba nada excepto un par de braguitas de seda, y cuando Edward terminase su trabajo el traje no tendría ninguna sujeción y caería inevitable mente al suelo.

Empezó a agitarse de pánico, e intentó apartarse de él.

-Espera -le dijo Edward sin dejarla marcharse-. Todavía no los he desabrochado todos.

Todos no, posiblemente, pero sí los suficientes para que el vestido se deslizase con el sonido de la seda crujiendo hasta llegar al suelo sin que Bella pu diera hacer nada por agarrarlo.

Se quedó helada, no podía moverse. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Parecía como si Edward se hubiera convertido en piedra, in móvil. Su respiración sonaba profunda y emitió un sonido ronco que hizo que a Bella se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Los pezones se le endurecieron como si hubieran notado el calor de la respiración de Edward sobre ellos, e instintivamente intentó disimular el efecto que él le producía. Alzó las manos rápidamente para cubrirse.

Pero asombrosamente, él reaccionó antes y fueron sus manos las que cubrieron su desnudez, tomándole los pechos y tapando su descarada excitación.

-¡Bella, Bella! -su voz llena de hambre hizo que un escalofrío de deseo le recorriera la espalda. Él in clinó la cabeza y le besó el cuello—. ¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de la tentación que eres para mí? ¿Lo sabes? -le susurró-. Demasiado tenta dora. ¿Sabes hasta qué punto me haces desearte?

Bella sabía con mayor certeza lo que él le estaba haciendo a ella, y hasta qué punto ella se sentía tenta da y atormentada por el deseo.

Él le hizo darse la vuelta y la apretó contra su tor so para sentir sus pechos desnudos en su piel, y desli zó las manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta que llegó a las nalgas y las tomó con ambas manos.

Ella notó su excitación, y saber que él la deseaba tanto hizo que se excitara casi hasta perder el control. No escuchó la débil vocecita que sonaba en su cabeza, recordándole que él no la quería, y que el deseo evidente que sentía no era más que una reacción masculina ante su desnudez.

No quería escuchar la verdad.

Sin saber lo que hacía, dejó escapar su nombre en un susurro, una invitación que alcanzó los sentidos de Edward y lo recorrió como una corriente eléctrica.

Notaba cómo su cuerpo suave vibraba bajo sus caricias, y le besó los párpados y las mejillas con ter nura, lentamente, intentando contenerse, con los la bios temblorosos. Cuando la besó detrás de la oreja, ella emitió un débil sonido de placer.

Estaba irresistiblemente receptiva y le hacía sentir que no tenía ningún poder para escaparse de él. Era como un afrodisíaco potente y peligroso. Por un ins tante, se recordó a sí mismo que él era un hombre honorable y que aquel matrimonio era solo de conve niencia, pero no le sirvió de nada: sus sentimientos por Bella superaban su capacidad de control.

-¿Me deseas? -le preguntó, decidido a dejarle a ella tomar la decisión.

Bella se puso tensa. Allí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para detener todo aquello. Podía dar un paso que cambiaría su vida, pero ¿no lo había hecho ya su amor por Edward? ¿No se arrepentiría durante toda su vida si no tomaba lo que él le estaba ofreciendo?

Respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, y por si acaso él no lo había entendido bien, dijo en un susurro:

-Sí, te deseo.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó despa cio, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, y le aca rició el cuerpo.

-¿No vas a desnudarme?

¿Desnudarlo? Bella sintió pánico. Se le había ol vidado que Edward pensaba que ella tenía experiencia en todo aquello, y que era una seductora de hombres casados.

La falta de respuesta de Bella hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? In tentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella había bajado los párpados.

-Creo que sería más rápido si lo hicieras tú mis mo.

Bella no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para susurrar aquellas suaves palabras. Se sentía como si estuviera medio inconsciente.

¡Más rápido! Edward estaba demasiado centrado en sus propias emociones como para darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Bella. Simplemente, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, dejándola allí despa cio e inclinándose sobre ella hasta que la cálida piel de su torso sintió la de sus pechos suaves.

-Tienes razón -le dijo-. No necesitamos perder el tiempo en preliminares cuando los dos queremos lo mismo.

La estaba besando con tanta pasión que la asom bró y la excitó. Le dibujó la forma del labio inferior con la lengua, mientras con el dedo pulgar estimula ba el pezón.

Ella arqueó el cuerpo cuando la sensación llegó desde el centro de su pecho hasta la parte más sensi ble de su cuerpo. Incapaz de reprimirse, dejó escapar una suave súplica que intentó ahogar contra el hom bro de Edward. Pero en vez de liberarla de aquel tor mento, su reacción tuvo el efecto contrario: él conti nuó más intensamente.

La única forma en la que ella podía sofocar los sonidos de placer que se le escapaban sin remedio era apretar sus labios contra el hombro de Edward. Hundía las uñas en las sábanas de la cama.

La sensualidad de su respuesta le estaba haciendo enloquecer. Se quitó la ropa lodo lo rápidamente que pudo sin soltarla a ella, porque no era capaz. Su tac to, su esencia y el calor de su cuerpo eran como una droga adictiva.

La mano que él había trasladado desde su pecho hasta los pantalones, para quitárselos, dejó a la vista el pezón descaradamente erecto y tentador, desafiándolo a responder a su erótica invitación. Arrancándose la última prenda, lo cubrió con sus labios y lo lamió con la lengua antes de absorberlo con la boca y saborearlo dulcemente con toda la urgencia de su deseo.

Su mano viajó por todo su cuerpo y le separó las piernas en busca de su calor femenino. Bella se estremeció casi convulsivamente. Creía que sabía lo sufi ciente sobre el sexo y que experimentar sus conoci mientos teóricos no le depararía ninguna sorpresa, pero lo que le estaba pasando le demostró lo erróneo de sus suposiciones.

Sin saber cómo, había enterrado los dedos entre el pelo de Edward, y le sostenía la cabeza contra el pe cho, mientras disfrutaba de todas aquellas increíbles sensaciones.

Notó que su sexo estaba caliente y húmedo, y tam bién que estaba respondiendo a las caricias de Edward, abriéndose. Con sus dedos, él estaba despertando el centro de su sexo, y haciendo que latiera con fuerza.

-Edward, Edward.

Casi no se daba cuenta de que estaba pronuncian do su nombre, ni del efecto que aquello tenía en él, y continuó haciéndolo en una dulce letanía de placer.

Edward dudó. Notaba que ella estaba muy cerca del climax, pero quería formar parte de él. Sin dejar de acariciarla, se puso encima de ella y besándola con pasión, empezó a penetrar en su cuerpo con sua ves impulsos.

Bajo sus besos, Bella abrió los ojos y sintió cómo su cuerpo se expandía para adaptarse a él. Era mara villoso sentir aquello, sentirlo a él.

Todo lo que estaba experimentando la sobrepasaba. Solo sabía que el agudo dolor que sentía era parte de todo el placer inconmensurable que vendría des pués, y que el goce de sentir que él la llenaba era de masiado grande como para preocuparse de ese dolor.

Edward notó que su cuerpo se tensaba y se queda ba rígido, y oyó el suave grito de Bella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener lo que estaba ocurrien do. Si se retiraba ahora, solo conseguiría hacerle más daño. Intentó controlar el deseo, pero no pudo.

Bella agarró con fuerza el brazo de Edward. Más allá del dolor, estaba sintiendo otras cosas, anticipan do la existencia de un lugar más allá de todo lo que conocía, tan dulce que sus ojos se llenaron de lágri mas al pensar que no lo alcanzaría. Desesperadamen te se apretó contra Edward, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la llevara allí. Entonces, milagrosamente, él lo hizo, y las casi imperceptibles olas de placer empezaron a moverse dentro de ella hasta que se convirtieron en una oleada imparable, un océano de placer que ella pensó que no podría soportar.

Después de todo aquello, sentía cómo su cuerpo vibraba de felicidad. Miró a su marido, intentando no parpadear mientras él salía de su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansada, que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Él la miró muy serio.

* * *

Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?  
Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	12. Capítulo 10

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Bella?

De mala gana, abrió los ojos. La luz del día entraba por la ventana y se derramaba por toda la habitación. Edward estaba inclinado sobre ella, con una toalla atada a la cadera, y su cuerpo brillaba de la humedad de la ducha que acababa de tomar. A través de las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel Bella vio los arañazos que ella misma le había hecho en el climax de la pasión.

Con tristeza, intentó tragar saliva. Si había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para albergar alguna esperanza de que la noche anterior Edward le dijera que la quería, ya sabía lo equivocada que había esta do.

No había salido ninguna palabra de amor de sus labios, y por la forma en que la estaba mirando al despertarla, tampoco iba a pronunciarlas en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras virgen? -le preguntó Edward.

Se había pasado la mitad de la noche despierto, fustigándose mentalmente por lo que había hecho, por su egoísmo y su brutalidad, y por haberle he cho daño. Pero en vez de decirle lo que sentía, a Edward le pareció que sus palabras habían sonado malhumoradas, como si la culpa hubiera sido de ella.

La irritación de Edward hizo que la pena de Bella se desvaneciera. Agarró la sábana, se sentó en la cama y se enfrentó a él.

-¿Y para qué? Tú ya habías decidido que yo era una seductora de maridos, y que tenía mucha expe riencia.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando la reacción de Edward, deseando que le dijera que nunca había duda do de ella realmente, que la tomara en brazos y le di jera también todo lo que había significado aquella noche para él. Que se había dado cuenta de que la quería.

Pero, por supuesto, aquello no ocurrió. Él caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó allí de pie, dándole la espalda.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros?

Ella notó, por su tono de voz, que se estaba to mando la situación muy seriamente.

-¿Es posible que la virginidad haya ocasionado ese cambio?

-¿Es que crees que no iba a cambiar nada? ¿Pien sas que soy el tipo de hombre que va por ahí desvirgando mujeres? ¿Te crees que me gusta pensar que mi deseo estaba tan fuera de control, que no pude reprimirme? Ya hablaremos más tarde de las razones que tuvo la señora Vulturi para mentirme sobre ti, pero creo que ya las sé. Los celos son algo peligroso. No hay excusa que pueda ofrecerte por lo que ha pasado. Ahora eres mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, y es mi deber y mi responsabilidad...

-No -contestó ella rápidamente, asimilando lo que él le estaba diciendo-. Llegamos a un acuerdo, eso es todo.

-Lo de esta noche ha cambiado todo, irrevocable mente. ¿No te das cuenta de que podrías estar embarazada de mí?

Bella apretó aún más la sábana. Se derretía al pensar aquello, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la reali dad.

-Esperemos que no haya ocurrido -terminó Edward con severidad.

Estaba claro que no quería tener un hijo con ella.

-Sé que llegamos a un acuerdo que se terminará en cinco años -le recordó Edward-. Sin embargo, si llevas un hijo mío, no permitiré que ningún otro hombre lo eduque. Y conociéndote, sé que tú no per mitirías que otra mujer lo educara. Pero también sé lo que opinas del amor, y no podría arreglar lo que pasó anoche obligándote a vivir atada en un matrimonio sin amor.

A Bella empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. Otra vez le había dicho que no la quería. ¿Es que necesitaba que se lo dijera más claramente?

Como si su silencio lo exasperara, le preguntó con aspereza:

-¿Por qué has permitido que esto ocurriera, Bella? ¿Para castigarme por juzgarte? ¿Para ponernos en una posición insalvable?

No importaba por qué lo había hecho. Estaba cla ro que era él el que tenía la culpa, y Edward lo sabía. Pero también sabía que se le estaba rompiendo el alma al definir lo que había entre ellos como un ma trimonio sin amor.

Bella estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo miró fija mente.

-¿Y por qué no se te ocurrió pensarlo antes? -pre guntó ella.

-¿Pensar? ¿En el estado en que me encontraba?

Vio cómo Bella fruncía el ceño y maldijo para sus adentros. Si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, terminaría por revelar sus sentimientos, y aquella era una carga que no quería poner sobre los hombros de ella.

Al menos, no se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, pensó Bella, y se había ahorrado esa humillación.

-Bueno, en el momento me pareció una buena idea -dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

-¿Una buena idea? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que...

El se interrumpió, pero Bella sabía cuál era la continuación de aquella frase: sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él no la amaba y no significaba nada en su vida.

Edward intentó calmarse.

-No ha sido tan importante -le soltó Bella con una fanfarronería que no sentía. La verdad era que había sido lo más importante de su vida-. A mi edad, la virginidad puede ser algo vergonzoso, y además, creo que ya era hora de que averiguara de qué se tra taba todo el asunto -quería que él se diera cuenta de que no había sido tan tonta como para tener sueños de amor.

Edward no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el instinto le decía que le es taba mintiendo, por alguna razón. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabía que lo estaba desafiando, y que él podría demostrarle todo el placer que podía alcanzar? Decidió que iba a darle una pequeña lección de advertencia.

-¿Y estuve a la altura de tus expectativas?

Nerviosamente, Bella se pasó la punta de la len gua por los labios para humedecérselos. Sabía que lo había estado provocando deliberadamente. No fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, y le respondió tan anodi namente como pudo:

-Ha sido interesante, pero no algo que quisiera re petir.

Edward la miró estupefacto. Estuvo tentado de averiguar si hablaba en serio, si estaba intentando incitarlo. Pensó por un momento que ella realmente quería... Pero entonces Bella volvió la cabeza y Edward vio que tenía un moretón en la clavícula. Se dio cuenta de que se lo había hecho él en medio de la pasión. Se sintió muy culpable y lleno de despre cio hacia sí mismo. No podía usar la excusa de ha berle quitado la virginidad para mantenerla en su cama. Cuando pasaran los cinco años del contrato, la dejaría libre. Pero si concebían un hijo, no sería capaz de dejar que ninguno de los dos se fuera lejos de él...

-Lo que ha pasado esta noche no puede repetirse, Bella. Estoy firmemente decidido a evitarlo.

Bella notó que la cara le ardía de la humillación que suponía esa advertencia. ¿Realmente pensaba que ella se respetaba tan poco a sí misma como para provocar otra relación sexual entre ellos?

-Me alegra oír eso -respondió con la voz quebra da.

Edward sintió el peligroso impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y hacer que se retractara de sus palabras. Quería acariciarla, besarla, amarla hasta que gritara por él. Por su amor.

Se sentía como si estuviera intentando luchar contra el viento. Tan pronto como creía tener controladas sus emociones, volvían a escapársele entre los dedos.

Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia y no sabía que lo que habían compartido había sido raro y precioso. No tenía idea del placer que le había dado. La forma en que su cuerpo le había respondido... Edward notó que le ardía el cuerpo de nuevo.

Tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que pudiera ha cer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

* * *

Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?  
Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	13. Capítulo 11

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 11**

Con ternura, Bella le quitó a Vanessa un trozo de papel de la manita. Estaba intentado elegir el papel de la pared y las telas para redecorar las habitaciones que iban a ocupar.

Se trataba de dos dormitorios, uno de los cuales iba a ser el de Vanessa y otro para Bella y Edward.

Mientras tanto, los tres compartían la habitación de Edward, aunque se las había arreglado para que él durmiera en la cama principal. Ella prefería dormir en el vestidor para estar más cerca de Vanessa.

Edward había guardado su palabra de mantener la distancia, tanto emocional como físicamente; cuando le dirigía la palabra, su evidente deseo de pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella le hacía mucho daño.

Al día siguiente, él tenía que viajar a Roma para asistir a unas reuniones de trabajo, y tenía prisa por acabar la decoración de las habitaciones.

Mientras le hacía cosquillas a Vanessa, que aca baba de echar otro diente, miró el reloj. Ya casi era hora de arreglarse para la cena. Al principio se había sentido un poco coartada con tanta formalidad, pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado. Por lo menos, así tenía una oportunidad para ponerle a Vanessa los trajes formales.

Aunque la niña no cenara con ellos, sí estaba en el comedor durante la cena, para alivio de Bella. Así por lo menos tenía alguien con quien comportarse naturalmente.

Sin tener necesidad de hablar sobre el tema, Edward y ella habían desarrollado un sistema para usar el baño y la habitación preservando su intimidad. Bella sabía que debería estarle agradecida por la discreción con la que observaba los términos de su contrato, pero sin embargo tenía un sentimiento de rechazo y pérdida. Sentía que estaba privada de algo de lo que debería estar disfrutando como mujer.

Sue era muy puntual, y en diez minutos exactamente serviría la cena en el comedor, pequeño, pero deliciosamente decorado por la madre de Edward.

Cuando bajó con la niña, descubrió que él ya esta ba allí, mirando por una de las ventanas que daba al jardín. La había abierto para poder escuchar el soni do del agua de las fuentes. Cuando oyó que Bella y Vanessa entraban, se volvió hacia ellas, pero no son rió.

Durante la cena permaneció silencioso y preocu pado, y cuando Bella dijo que iba a acostar a la pe queña, él anunció que subiría con ellas.

-Mañana salgo muy pronto para Roma -le dijo a Bella suavemente- Tienes mi número del móvil, así que, por favor, no dudes en llamarme para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Asintiendo, Bella pensó que se refería a la posibi lidad de que Vanessa se pusiera enferma. Pero la niña cada día estaba más fuerte y sana, y comía muy bien, incluso para satisfacer las exigencias de Bella.

-Vanessa te va a echar de menos -le dijo mien tras él la ayudaba a subir el carrito por las escaleras-. Creo que empieza a necesitar una silla alta porque cuanto antes se acostumbre a comer con nosotros, mejor. Me estaba preguntando si podría ir a Florencia a comprarla mientras tú estás en Roma...

-¿Cómo? Claro, por supuesto. Compra todo lo que necesites, Bella.

Ella percibió la tensión que había en su voz. Ocu rría algo malo, lo notaba.

Cuando, media hora más tarde, salió del vestidor de dormir a Vanessa, lo vio enfrente del espejo, sosteniendo una fotografía de su primo James. El corazón se le encogió de tristeza y compasión por él.

-Edward.

Dijo su nombre en voz baja, y él no le contestó inmediatamente. Puso la fotografía en su sitio con lentitud, y se dio la vuelta.

-Hoy habría cumplido veintisiete años... Durante todos los años que viva, no seré capaz de olvidar aquel accidente. Ni tampoco dejar de pensar que yo podría haberlo evitado. Debería haber hecho algo.

-No digas eso -protestó ella rápidamente, olvi dando sus propios sentimientos. Fue hacia él y lo acarició en el brazo con tanta ternura como hubiera hecho con Vanessa-. Era una persona adulta, Edward. Un hombre. Tomaba sus propias decisiones.

-¿Tú crees? ¿O lo hicimos Victoria y yo por él? Es verdad que yo nunca quise que se casaran. Pero mu cho menos quería esto.

El tacto de su carne en la punta de sus dedos esta ba haciendo que Bella lo deseara. En cuanto se dio cuenta, Bella se apartó de él, sin darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando.

-Yo solía censurar su comportamiento -sacudió la cabeza-. Y ahora el único consuelo que me queda es que aprovechó lo que la vida le brindaba. Experi mentó el amor, lo compartió, aunque para mí fuera un amor efímero y algo que yo no querría. Concibió una hija... El único medio que tenemos los humanos para desafiar nuestra condición mortal.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que necesita ba desahogarse y expresar su amargura y su tristeza.

De repente, él se dirigió hacia una mesa y sacó una botella de vino de un cajón. Bella se sorprendió, porque, aunque tomaba vino durante las comidas, nunca lo había visto hacerlo en otra ocasión. Mien tras se servía un vaso y se lo bebía, continuó hablan do.

-Era el miembro más joven de mi familia, mi her mano. Nunca pensé que... Sentía que debía proteger lo igual que tú lo haces con los niños a los que cui das. Por eso el hecho de que muriera me hace sentir que le fallé. Debía haber presentido que iba a ocurrir algo, y podría haberlo evitado.

Se sirvió otro vaso y casi lo vació.

-No podías saber que aquello iba a ocurrir -le dijo ella con delicadeza, muñéndose por consolarlo.

-Él vino al palacio únicamente para explicarme las cosas desde su punto de vista. No quería que yo me enterase de que su matrimonio se rompía por co mentarios ajenos. Trajo a Victoria porque yo insistí, pen sando que podrían arreglar sus problemas lejos de Roma y de sus distracciones. Pero lo único que ocu rrió es que aquí la distancia que los separaba se hizo más grande. Cuando salieron en el coche hacia Flo rencia, yo no podía imaginar que sería la última vez que los vería con vida...

Tomó de nuevo la botella y Bella se acercó a él haciendo un leve sonido de protesta.

-¿No? No, claro, a ti no te gusta que beba para ahogar mi dolor. Pero ¿qué otro consuelo me queda? -le preguntó Edward con aspereza-. ¿Tú? ¿Mi mujer? -la amargura con que la miraba le causó asombro-. ¿Te desagradaría que ahora mismo te dijera que me muero por tenerte, aunque sea sin amarte?

Bella sintió que la atravesaba el dolor al oír aque llas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se acercó a ella para desafiarla.

-Ya sé que eres capaz de darle amor a una niña que lo necesita, pero ¿eres lo suficientemente mujer como para dejar que me pierda en ti, Bella? Como para dejarme matar mi dolor en ti, sentir que estoy vivo y que soy humano... que soy un hombre.

Ella sabía que hablaba así porque había bebido y no podía controlar la pena que sentía. Y el sexo podía ser un consuelo para un hombre, eso también lo sabía.

No intentó apartarse de él, ni siquiera cuando su sentido común le gritó desesperadamente que lo hi ciera. Edward podría considerar que era una invitación tácita. Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pensó ella. La tomó en sus brazos y recorrió con las manos sus brazos desnudos. Bella sintió su aliento cálido y seductor cuando la besó en la frente y en el cuello.

-Déjame... Quiero perderme dentro de ti, dulce Bella.

Ella tuvo la negativa en la punta de la lengua, pero no la pronunció. Su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a Edward con otra clase de lenguaje, estremeciéndose bajo sus caricias. Sus pechos se habían hinchado y mostraban la forma de los pezones endurecidos bajo la fina tela de su vestido. Los ojos se le habían vuelto oscuros con la intensidad de su deseo, y perdió su mi rada en las pupilas de Edward.

-Bella... No sabes cuánto me has atormentado y fascinado estas últimas semanas. Tu perfume en la habitación, el sonido de tu risa cuando juegas con Vanessa, la forma de tu cuerpo bajo la ropa cuando te mueves. Recuerdo cada rincón de tu precioso cuer po. Te deseo, quiero perderme en tu dulzura y olvidar el dolor y la culpa.

Instintivamente, ella se acercó más a su cuerpo. Él le dio un beso duro y posesivo. Fue el beso de un hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus pasiones, reco noció por instinto, mientras él le abría los labios con la suavidad de su lengua.

Le tomó el rostro con las manos para hacer más profundo el beso, pero Bella supo que podía romper aquella unión si quisiera. Sin embargo, una fuerza superior a cualquier pensamiento que ella pudiera te ner la obligaba a permanecer allí, pegada a Edward, mientras él hacía el beso más y más intenso.

Notó cómo una de sus manos bajaba desde su cara hacia la cintura, y luego la acercaba totalmente a él.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo te deseo? -le susurró la pregunta al oído, y ella tuvo un escalofrío. -Tienes unos pechos perfectos para besarlos. ¿No me crees? -le preguntó, cuando vio que ella sacudía la cabeza, abrumada por la intimidad de lo que le estaba diciendo-. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Se quedó tensa mientras Edward buscaba la crema llera del vestido y lo dejaba caer desde sus hombros. Cuando cayó al suelo, Bella cerró los ojos para que Edward no pudiera ver en su mirada el amor desesperado y estúpido que hacía que le doliera el alma por él.

Lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso y autodestructivo. Sabía que él no sentía nada por ella y ¿estaba decidida a aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad en aquel momento para satisfacer su necesidad de él?

Sintió sus besos en el cuello y sus manos acari ciándole los hombros. La brisa fresca de la noche en traba por la ventana y acariciaba su piel, y los pezo nes se le endurecieron. Mientras se los acariciaba, Edward le cubría los párpados de besos diminutos.

-Tienes una piel muy suave. Hay algo de ti, Bella, que saca a la superficie todo el hambre que hay en mí, el deseo de satisfacerla con la dulzura de tu car ne, tan diferente a la mía. ¿Te asombra que te diga estas cosas?

Bella no podía hablar, pero si hubiera podido le habría dicho que sospechaba que aquello solo era consecuencia de la combinación de la pena que sen tía aquella noche por su primo y del vino que había bebido. Ambas cosas habían destruido el estricto control que ejercía sobre sí mismo, y de esa forma ella tenía la oportunidad de ver otra vez al hombre que le había proporcionado tanto placer físico la no che de su boda. La deseaba, sí, pero no la quería, in tentó advertirse.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no quería escuchar ningu na advertencia. Respondía a las caricias de Edward con una sensualidad sin límites.

-No me mires así -le dijo de repente, y deslizó la mano desde el pecho de Bella hasta su nuca. Instinti vamente, ella alzó la mirada y vio en sus ojos un de seo ardiente.

-No me mires así, a menos que quieras lo que esos enormes ojos tuyos me están pidiendo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama y cubra tu desnudez con la mía, te acaricie como un hombre acaricia a una mujer y te dé placer?

Bella temblaba tanto que pensó que si él no la estuviera abrazando, se le habrían doblado las rodi llas.

La estaba seduciendo con aquellas palabras y con las caricias lentas y suaves de sus manos. Cada vez lo deseaba más.

-No me has contestado -inclinó la cabeza para atrapar otra vez sus labios en un beso, y dibujó sus labios con la lengua. Ella se derretía contra su cuer po. Abrió la boca deseando que el beso fuera aún más profundo que el anterior. Agarró la tela de su camisa y le devolvió el beso con toda la intensidad que le ardía en el cuerpo.

-Ahora sí me has contestado -murmuró él-. Ahora me has dicho que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Mientras la echaba con delicadeza sobre la cama, sus labios le acariciaban un pezón. Bella no podía controlar más su pasión. Los sonidos de placer que emitió mientras él lamía su pecho, esta vez ya sin tanta suavidad, no hicieron más que incitarlo a seguir adelante.

La acarició hasta que ella no fue dueña de sí mis ma. Tiró de su camisa y le arrancó un botón, y des pués recorrió su cuello con besos húmedos y el resto de su torso que iba quedando desnudo. Quería tener el mismo acceso a su cuerpo que él tenía al suyo, pero no se dio cuenta de que había expresado ese de seo en voz alta hasta que él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, preguntándole:

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Bella no pudo reprimirse. Se incorporó y lo acari ció, totalmente absorta en lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y de su vello sedoso y aspirando la fragancia masculina que desprendía. Mientras saboreaba su piel, no se dio cuenta de que él estaba quitándose el resto de la ropa, hasta que con sus dedos llegó a acariciar la plana extensión de su vientre.

Se quedó helada, pero era demasiado tarde. Edward le rogó que lo acariciase más íntimamente, de la misma forma, le susurró, en que él la iba a acariciar a ella. Mientras le hablaba al oído, le quitó las braguitas y le besó las sienes delicadamente.

-¿Sabes el efecto que produce en mí saber que he despertado tu deseo, Bella? La noche de nuestra boda te hice daño, lo sé, pero creo que también te propor cioné placer. ¿Lo hice?

Bella emitió un quejido de placer. Con solo escu char lo que él estaba diciéndole al oído se estaba vol viendo loca. Recordaba lo que había sentido aquella noche...

-Dímelo -insistió él.

Pensó que debía ser el orgullo masculino lo que le hacía repetir la pregunta, sin saber que era el amor que sentía por ella lo que le empujaba a averiguar si había gozado con sus caricias aquella noche.

-Estuvo... estuvo bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Tan bien como para que lo recuerdes hasta la muerte? Esta noche será así. La recordarás siempre -le prometió tiernamente-. Te daré todo el placer que necesitas. Esta noche celebraremos la vida juntos.

Bella supo que estaba pensando en su primo y en la fragilidad de la existencia. Ciegamente, abrió los labios para que la besara una y otra vez.

-Quiero que esta noche sea tan buena para ti como lo va a ser para mí -le decía entre los besos mientras sus caricias se hacían cada vez, más íntimas. Bella elevó las caderas y se estremeció de placer. Te nía dentro un vacío que solo él podía llenar y le dolía el cuerpo de deseo.

Cuando Edward se puso encima, ella lo envolvió entrelazando las piernas y le agarró los hombros para recibir aquella embestida que recordaba dulce y fiera a la vez. Cuando empezó a notar el placer cálido y húmedo que él le estaba dando con sus movimientos, pensó que su cuerpo estaba especialmente hecho para Edward. La sensación de que él la llenara por comple to la hacía disfrutar, y sabía que él estaba gozando con la misma intensidad. Había pensado que no po dría obtener sensaciones más intensas que las que ha bía experimentado en su noche de bodas, pero se ha bía equivocado. Supo que el deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella era el mismo que tenía Edward, y que una vez allí, ambos compartían también la misma necesidad de moverse, exactamente como él lo estaba haciendo, de una forma masculina, salvaje, poderosa para lle gar a lo alto.

Bella gritó mientras sentía las contracciones de su climax, más intenso de lo que ella habría podido imaginar. Gritó el nombre de Edward mientras él respondía con un profundo suspiro. Solo podía concentrarse en todo el placer que él le acababa de mostrar.

Cuando todo terminó, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y no pudo esconderlas. Él las secó con los dedos.

¡Era tan fácil convencerse de que veía la ternura en sus ojos! Pero tenía que recuperar el control de la situación. El hecho de que Edward le hubiera hecho el amor no significaba que la quisiera. Solamente se había sentido muy vulnerable aquella noche, y había necesitado a alguien. Ella estaba allí.

Sería muy estúpido por su parte pensar otra cosa.

.

.

Edward se despertó sobresaltado. La habitación es taba completamente a oscuras, y no se oía nada desde el vestidor. Vanessa estaba completamente dormida. Sin embargo, oía un sonido extraño y suave en su cama. Era la respiración de Bella.

¡Bella! El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

Recordó que había bebido porque el dolor por el recuerdo de James le atenazaba el alma. Pero aquello no era excusa para lo que había hecho. Seguramente, la última cosa que Bella querría ver cuando se despertara sería que él estaba con ella en la cama. Recordaría cómo se había aprovechado de su compasión por él.

Con cuidado, se deslizó de entre las sábanas y se puso en pie. Tapó a Bella y la miró. Era tan joven, tan tierna, tan deseable... Incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó y la besó. Después fue al vestidor para acostarse en la pequeña cama en la que ella dormía normalmente.

Cuando se despertó, Edward ya se había marchado a Roma. Se alegró, en cierta forma, porque necesitaba soledad para asimilar todo el amor que sentía por él.

.

No podía continuar así. Pero tampoco podía mar charse. Exactamente igual que Edward, tenía que ante poner las necesidades de Vanessa a las suyas.

Hacía casi una semana que Bella no veía a Edward. La había llamado cada día, incluso dos veces, durante el tiempo que había estado fuera. Pero, por supues to, solo para saber qué tal estaba Vanessa. Aquella noche volvía a casa.

El teléfono sonó mientras ellas cruzaban el sa lón camino del jardín. Lo descolgó rápidamente, con el estómago encogido, esperando que oír la voz de Edward, pero en vez de eso oyó la de Lauren.

Inmediatamente, pidió que la pusieran con Edward.

-Me temo que no es posible -le dijo tan amable mente como pudo-. Está fuera de negocios en este momento.

-¡Oh, eres tú! La dichosa niñera. O debería decir la nueva condesa. No pienses que no sé lo que signi fica este matrimonio. Pero no se va a salir con la suya. No me detendrá. Me he informado sobre mis derechos legales. ¿Cuándo volverá? Quiero verlo -exigió con rudeza.

-Eh...

Cuando Bella dudó, ansiosa, sin saber lo que Edward querría que contestase, Lauren aprovechó para decirle:

-¿Estás tratando de protegerlo? ¡Qué patético! Me imagino que te has enamorado de él... Sabes que te está utilizando ¿verdad? Tengo derecho a ver a mi nieta y es lo que voy a hacer. Y si es necesario, me quedaré en el palacio hasta que Edward regrese.

Bella supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirle que fuera al palacio. Solo podía espe rar que Edward llegase antes. Estuvo nerviosa durante todo el día.

No había podido dormir bien desde que él se ha bía ido, y estaba cansada. Justo después de cenar em pezó a bostezar. Pensó que iba a acostarse pronto.

Edward le había dicho que no llegaría hasta tarde, y una vez que llegara, no tenía por qué querer verla.

Algunas mujeres sufrían cansancio en las prime ras semanas del embarazo. A Bella se le encogió el corazón. Debería estar rezando para no estar embara zada, en vez de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Era tan malo querer tener un hijo de Edward?

Él había jurado que, si se quedaba embarazada, no la dejaría marcharse. Así que podría pasarse el resto de su vida viviendo con él, amándolo, sabiendo que él no la quería.

Había estado durmiendo en la cama de Edward, no porque fuera más grande y más cómoda, sino porque era su cama. Le parecía que disminuía un poco la an siedad que sentía por no estar con él.

Sin embargo, aquella noche tendría que volver a la suya.

Edward sabía que iba a llegar casi de madrugada a casa, así que había dejado el coche en el aparcamien to del aeropuerto. Mientras conducía por la carretera privada que ya estaba dentro de los límites de la fin ca, reconoció lo cansado que estaba y cuánto había echado de menos a Bella.

En Roma, se había pasado todo el tiempo buscán dola inconscientemente, intentando oír su risa y el sonido de su voz, dulce y tierna cuando hablaba con Vanessa.

Si se había quedado embarazada, tendría que per manecer junto a él. El solo pensamiento de ver cómo crecía su vientre lo llenó de tristeza. No debía permi tirse el lujo de imaginar aquellas cosas. Bella tenía derecho a elegir libremente a un hombre a quien darle su amor, igual que él se lo había entregado a ella. Si intentaba negarle ese derecho, ella nunca podría quererlo.

Bella se estremeció al recordar su pesadilla: Lauren se reía diciéndoles que el tribunal había decidido otorgarle la custodia de Vanessa. Al pensarlo, se le secó la boca y se le humedecieron los ojos. Salió de la cama y fue de puntillas hacia la habitación de al lado. Se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de que la luz de la luna dibujaba la forma de Edward bajo las man tas de su cama.

¡Había vuelto ya! Ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

Se acercó a él y no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse para mirarlo. Mientras dormía, su cara te nía una expresión más amable, y el pelo estaba re vuelto sobre la almohada. Tenía una leve sombra de barba en la mandíbula. Sin poder evitarlo, Bella le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. Inclu so cuando estaba dormido su masculinidad era un aura poderosa que la cautivaba. Deslizó los dedos hasta los labios, y tembló al acariciarlos. Su respira ción era rítmica y tranquila.

De repente, abrió los ojos, y Bella dio un respin go, asustada. El cerró los labios y atrapó sus dedos al mismo tiempo que la atrapaba por la cintura y la tumbaba a su lado en la cama.

-Edward -dijo ella en tono de protesta. Pero la ob jeción se desvaneció ante la sensación que tuvo cuan do él empezó a lamerle los dedos. Dejó escapar sus piros de deseo.

Entonces él liberó sus dedos, pero no soltó su mano.

-No debería hacer esto, pero no puedo evitarlo -dijo él, con la voz ronca, y empezó a besarla de ver dad, exigiendo con su boca una respuesta.

Bella notó que la invadía el placer al saber que él la deseaba tanto, y notó dolor en el cuerpo, perfecta mente preparado para lo que vendría, hambriento de sus caricias. Abrió los labios y sus lenguas se mez claron sensualmente.

No disimuló lo que sentía mientras recibía sus be sos por todo el cuerpo. Lo deseaba, sabía que se sen tiría saciada solo por estar con él.

Ya no era una novia inexperta. Su cuerpo recono cía el del ser amado, y sabía que iba a recibir placer. Él era quien le había enseñado todo aquello.

En aquella ocasión, fue él quien se estremeció y se sorprendió del alcance de la pasión de ella. Ella no se privó de acariciarlo tanto como quiso y donde quiso, para conocer cada centímetro de su piel y sentir su re acción hacia ella. Bella había adquirido el conoci miento y la necesidad de alcanzar aquel placer subli me de tener al hombre al que amaba profundamente dentro de ella y guardarlo allí por toda la eternidad.

Al derramarse dentro de ella, Edward gritó de de sesperación. Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo, y él no podía evitarlo. Quiso abrazarla y retenerla junto a él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había he cho.

Cuando se separó de ella, Bella notó con amargu ra su rechazo.

* * *

Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?  
Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	14. Capítulo 12

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Capítulo 12**

-Por última vez, Lauren, no. Nunca voy a darte dinero, bajo ningún concepto.

Mientras se enfrentaba a ella, en la biblioteca del palacio, Edward reconoció que estaba tentado de darle lo que pedía y no volverla a ver. Pero sabía que, aunque lo hiciera, no conseguiría echarla de la vida de Vanessa.

El chantaje era una cosa que crecía con el tiempo. Más pronto o más temprano, Lauren volvería a pe dir más. Una y otra vez. La niña nunca estaría a salvo. Por eso, aunque fuera arriesgado, tenía que acudir a los tribunales para que decidieran con quién debía quedarse Vanessa. Para Edward, aquello era lo más acertado.

-Te arrepentirás -le advirtió Lauren-. Dices que quieres a Vanessa, y no eres capaz de soltar un mí sero millón de dólares para quedarte con ella. ¡Vaya clase de amor!

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Pero los dos sa bemos que, por tu parte, no hay amor en el asunto. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar el perjuicio que te estás ocasionando viniendo aquí a chantajearme?

-¿Y cómo vas a probarlo? -soltó ella con una ri sotada de desprecio-. A lo mejor, haciendo que de clare uno de tus lacayos. Pero mi abogado se encargara de que todo el mundo sepa que en esta casa to dos dependen de ti y tu palabra es la ley. Y si estás pensando en tu esposa... -su risa se hizo aún más desdeñosa-. ¿Cuánto le has pagado para que se case contigo? ¿O lo ha hecho gratis? Pobre tonta... Un hombre le da siempre mucho más valor a aquellas cosas por las que tiene que pagar. Y cuanto más paga, más valor le otorga a las cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes muy bien, Lauren -le respondió Edward con calma-. Pero como vuelvas a mencionar a Bella en esos sórdidos térmi nos, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme -le dijo llena de fu ria-. Es tu última oportunidad, Edward. Si no la apro vechas, te prometo que te quitaré a Vanessa. Soy su pariente más cercano.

-Una madre que vendió a su hija. Ningún juez te concederá la custodia cuando conozcan tu historia -le dijo Edward, luchando por mantener la confianza en ello.

-Me las vas a pagar, Edward -dijo Lauren, dán dole la espalda-. Te lo prometo. Vas a arrepentirte, porque de ningún modo te quedarás con la niña.

-No eres tú quien tiene que tomar esa decisión -le recordó él. Sin embargo, mientras ella salía del pala cio hecha una furia, él supo que no estaba totalmente seguro.

En un mundo seguro y justo, él debería quedarse con Vanessa, pero... Lauren podía ser muy convin cente cuando se lo proponía, y era manipuladora y peligrosa.

Lauren sacudía la cabeza llena de ira mientras conducía. Había dado por hecho que Edward se rendiría. Necesitaba dinero desesperadamente, porque ha bía un lado muy oscuro en su vida que ni siquiera su hija Victoria conocía.

Durante muchos años, su ex amante Jack, un mafioso, le había estado prestando dinero, y estaba exigiéndole que se lo devolviera. Si no lo hacía, arries gaba su vida. Por eso tenía que conseguir el millón de dólares como fuese.

Apretó el acelerador, provocando una nube de polvo de la gravilla del camino que conducía al pala cio.

Bella, que estaba paseando a Vanessa, vio la nube y se sintió aliviada. Estaba sentada en el jardín cuando había visto llegar a Lauren, y se alegró de que se marchara por fin.

Tenía que haber algún modo de que Edward le diera el dinero, pensó Lauren. Había pensado que él accedería a sus demandas, por eso lo había amenazado con llevarse a la niña. La última cosa que le interesa ba era tener un bebé que dependiera de ella. Nunca había querido que naciera, y le había aconsejado a Victoria que abortara. Pero por supuesto Edward, el típico italiano, estaba encandilado con la dichosa niña.

Lauren apretó las manos en el volante cuando vio a Bella con el carrito... Tuvo una inspiración sú bita y supo que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Dio un frenazo y se bajó del coche. Fue hacia ellas y le dijo a Bella autoritariamente:

-Dame a mi nieta -se colocó de pie en su camino, de modo que le fue fácil sacar a Vanessa del carrito antes de que Bella pudiera evitarlo.

En cuanto se vio en brazos de una extraña que no tenía ningún cuidado, la niña se puso a llorar, lo que aumentó la ansiedad de Bella.

-La está asustando -le advirtió a Lauren-. Déjeme enseñarle cómo le gusta que la tomen en brazos...

-No me importa en absoluto lo que le gusta o no le gusta -respondió Lauren desagradablemente. Gritó de repente y apartó cuanto pudo a Vanessa, porque la niña, totalmente asustada, había devuelto un poco sobre su traje.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a vomitar encima de mí, mocosa -le dijo, furiosa, y empezó a agitarla con fuerza. Bella protestó y le dijo que dejara de mover así a la niña.

-No te gusta lo que hago, ¿verdad? -respondió la mujer con desprecio-. Pues de todas formas es mi nieta y va a venir conmigo.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo... Lauren no podía marcharse con Vanessa sin más. Pero se dio la vuelta, sin preocuparse mucho de cómo llevaba a la niña, fue hacia su coche y abrió la puerta del conductor. Entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de que el motor estaba encendido toda vía.

De repente, sintió pánico. Se oían tantas cosas so bre niños secuestrados por parientes en conflictos de custodia legal... Pero ella no había imaginado que aquello pudiera sucederle a Vanessa.

-¡No se la puede llevar! Por favor, solo es un bebé y no la conoce. Además, tiene que comer dentro de media hora.

Lauren se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba di ciendo era verdad. Pensó rápidamente, y tomó una decisión.

-Si estás tan preocupada por ella, súbete al coche tú también. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá Edward esté dispuesto a pagar el doble para que las dos volváis con él.

Bella la miró estupefacta. Lauren estaba secues trando a Vanessa para pedir un rescate. Sintió mu cho miedo por la niña.

El coche no tenía asiento para bebés, así que la mujer casi tiró despreocupadamente a Vanessa atrás, y en unos segundos se la llevaría. Bella tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta el palacio y avisar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para entonces, Lauren ya estaría lejos.

-¡Espere! -le dijo Bella mientras ella empezaba a meterse al coche-. Voy con usted, pero necesita mos el carro. Se convierte en silla para el coche y...

-Ni hablar. O entras en el coche o te quedas.

No tenía alternativa. Se sentó en el asiento trase ro, y tomó a la niña en brazos. Lauren conducía temerariamente, así que la agarró con fuerza.

-Por favor. Conduce usted demasiado rápido.

-Pobrecita. ¿Qué estás intentando? ¿Hacerme perder el tiempo para que tu maravilloso maridito nos alcance? Ni lo sueñes -Lauren soltó una carca jada-. No voy a detenerme hasta llegar a Roma, y de allí, a Estados Unidos, donde nos quedaremos hasta que se me pague.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que la niña aguantara el camino hasta Roma a aquella velocidad sin ponerse enferma. Además, no tenían pañales ni biberones.

Bella nunca había odiado a nadie como detestaba a Lauren. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera aquello a su propia nieta? Pero sabía que no tenía sentido in tentar razonar con ella. Vanessa estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Bella, con los ojitos muy abier tos, llenos de miedo y confusión.

-Todo va bien, pequeñita -le susurró Bella con ternura-. No te preocupes.

Mientras la acunaba, deseaba que alguien le dijera lo mismo a ella. ¿Alguien, o Edward? De repente, Lauren se saltó una señal de stop y estuvieron a punto de chocar contra otro vehículo.

-Típico machista al volante -la oyó decir Bella-. Oh, Dios, cómo odio a los hombres. Y por encima de todos ellos, odio a tu marido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era darme un millón de dólares. Eso era todo, y podría haberse quedado con la mocosa y contigo. Dice que os quiere, pero es evidente que a ti no te quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

Era una noticia nueva que Edward hubiera dicho que la quería, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Lauren ya estaba lo suficientemente histérica y Bella in tentaba encontrar una forma de calmarla para que redujera la velocidad. Si no lo hacía, tendrían un accidente...

Media hora después de que Lauren se llevara a Vanessa y a Bella, Pietro encontró el carrito abandonado en mitad del camino, y se apresuró a contárselo a Edward.

Edward, que pensaba que Bella quería mantenerse alejada de él por lo que había pasado la noche ante rior, miró rápidamente en el dormitorio, y cuando se lo encontró vacío, tomó su propio coche y condujo hasta donde Piedro le indicó.

Las marcas de los neumáticos en la gravilla le dieron toda la información que necesitaba. ¡Lauren! Estaba claro que era la responsable de la desapari ción de Bella y la niña.

-Oh, Dios mío -murmuró cuando intuyó lo que había pasado-, Dios mío.

En cuanto llegaran a Roma, llamaría a Edward des de el aeropuerto. Justo antes de tomar el vuelo, deci dió Lauren. Y le diría que el coste de quedarse con Vanessa había ascendido a la cantidad de dos millo nes de dólares, y otro millón más si quería que su mujer regresara sana y salva.

Todavía no había pensado cómo iba a convencer a Bella para que subiera con ellas al avión, pero sospechaba que allí donde se llevara a Vanessa, ella iría también.

Vanessa había vomitado tantas veces, que no de bía de tener nada en el estómago en aquel momento, pensó Bella. Intentó hacer todo lo posible para con solarla. Aquella carretera era estrecha y con muchas curvas. Incluso cuando Edward conducía, Bella se sentía inquieta, y Edward era un conductor muy prudente.

Lauren, sin embargo, no lo era, y Bella podría haber jurado que a veces se le olvidaba cuál era el lado de la carretera por el que debía conducir.

Lo inevitable sucedió cuando Bella había comen zado a relajarse y a pensar que Lauren no conducía peor que otros conductores que venían de frente.

La mujer perdió el control del coche y dio un fre nazo, con lo que empezaron a derrapar y se quedaron atravesados en medio de la carretera. Otro coche ve nía a gran velocidad por el carril contrario.

Instintivamente, Bella protegió a Vanessa con su cuerpo cuando el coche empezó a dar vueltas de campana. Notó un terrible dolor en las piernas, y después un entumecimiento, y después dejó de oír los hierros chirriando. Rogó que Vanessa estuviera bien...

Oyó voces llenas de angustia, y consiguió decir:

-¡La niña! Tienen que sacar a la niña -se oyó a sí misma, y vio la cara de un hombre que la miraba ansiosamente. Ya no le dolía nada, pero olía la gasolina y notaba el miedo de los hombres que se agolpaban al lado de la puerta.

No podía pensar. No veía a Lauren, pero notaba el calor de Vanessa en sus brazos.

-¡El bebé! -repitió. Tenía que hacer un gran es fuerzo para hablar y notaba los labios adormilados, pero no podía levantar la mano para tocárselos por que le parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba atrapado bajo un peso abrumador.

-Rápido. Hay un niño ahí -oyó decir a alguien en italiano, y después alguien gritó-: ¡Tendremos que cortar la chapa para sacar a la mujer!

¿De qué mujer estaban hablando? ¿De Lauren? Aunque la detestase, Bella esperaba que estuviera bien...

-La niña -repitió Bella.

El hombre se inclinó sobre ella, mientras Vanessa, que había liberado un bracito, le acariciaba la cara. Bella vio que el hombre se quedaba muy impre sionado y aquello le molestó. ¿Es que no había oído lo que le estaba diciendo?

-Tiene que decirle a Edward, el conde, que Vanessa está bien -le dijo lentamente para que la entendie se-. Estará muy preocupado. Llame al palacio -le dio el número de teléfono y la dirección y notó cómo le sacaban de debajo a la niña con facilidad. Tuvieron que sostenerla mientras colocaban en el hueco un almohadón para que mantuviera la misma postura. Tra tó de resistirse, indignada, pero poco a poco se quedó medio inconsciente.

.

Edward tardó menos de media hora en llegar, des pués de que la policía le informara del accidente. Ha bía conducido incluso más rápido que Lauren. Le habían dicho que Vanessa estaba bien.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Y mi esposa?

Hubo una pausa.

-Se ha quedado atrapada en la parte trasera del coche. Debió de echarse sobre el cuerpo del bebé para protegerlo y la fuerza del golpe empujó el asien to delantero contra la parte de atrás, sobre ella -le di jeron en tono sombrío.

Cuando Edward llegó al lugar del accidente, había mucha gente.

-Habrá que cortar el coche para sacar a su mujer. Ya hemos avisado a Florencia para que venga la máquina.

Edward sintió que se ahogaba. Tenía que ir con Bella y nada iba a impedírselo.

-Voy con mi mujer -al decir las palabras «mi mu jer» se dio cuenta de todo lo que significaba para él.

-Está casi inconsciente -le dijo el policía -. Ade más, se ha derramado la gasolina y no es seguro.

Edward le entregó a Vanessa a Sue y dijo:

-Déjeme verla.

Sin esperar la respuesta del agente, Edward traspa só el cordón policial. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Era peor incluso que la imagen del accidente de Victoria y James. El pequeño coche había chocado contra otro mucho mayor y estaba destrozado. Irónicamente, el asiento del conductor estaba intacto.

-Es un milagro que su hija esté completamente bien. Su mujer ha arriesgado la vida para salvarla. Por desgracia... -continuó el policía-. Por desgracia, no sabemos la gravedad de sus heridas. El doctor acaba de llegar y está intentando hablar con ella.

Edward fue hacia el coche. El médico estaba aga chado, tomándole la mano a Bella.

-¿Siente algo? ¿Le duele? ¿Tiene alguna sensa ción? -le estaba preguntando con suavidad.

Bella intentaba concentrarse en lo que le estaban preguntando, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y dormir. Sentía su cuerpo extraño y pesado. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y un sabor metálico en la boca... Por lo menos, Vanessa estaba bien.

-Debe mantenerse despierta -le decía el doctor-. No cierre los ojos -le pellizcó el dorso de la mano con fuerza y se volvió para hablar con alguien que estaba fuera de su campo de visión. No oía lo que es taban diciendo. Sintió un pánico horrible.

¡Se sentía tan sola!

Edward intentó controlar la angustia cuando llegó al lado del coche y le preguntó al doctor cómo estaba su mujer.

-Es importante que se mantenga despierta -le dijo el médico.

Escuchó un gemido de miedo de Bella y se aga chó para hablar con ella.

-No sabemos si está muy grave, y no lo sabremos hasta que la saquen. Tengo que quedarme aquí para hablarle y mantenerla despierta.

-Déjeme a mí. Es mi mujer.

El doctor frunció el ceño, pero Edward insistió.

Bella oyó la voz de Edward diciendo su nombre, pidiéndole que no se durmiera. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera allí?

Intentando comprobar si era cierto, abrió los pár pados y se quedó asombrada. Nunca lo habría imagi nado. ¡Edward estaba con ella!

De repente, sintió una alegría que la reconfortó, pero se dio cuenta de que seguramente no estaría allí por ella, sino por Vanessa.

-Intenté detener a Lauren, pero tenía a Vanessa. Dijo que tendrías que pagarle si querías volver a verla...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dio un pe queño gemido cuando Edward intentó secárselas. Vio sangre en su mano y se impresionó.

-Te has cortado -dijo muy preocupada.

-No es nada -contestó Edward. Su voz sonó ronca, como si tuviera algo en la garganta. ¿Estaría enfada do con ella?

Edward volvió la cabeza para que Bella no pudiera ver que él también estaba llorando. La sangre era de Bella, que tenía varios cortes en la cara. Aunque el doctor le había dicho que eran superficiales, no quiso explicárselo para no asustarla.

Dentro del coche hacía calor, y le dolían los mús culos de estar agachado para poder permanecer lo más cerca posible de ella.

Bella pensaba que estaba en un sueño. Él estaba a su lado, agarrándole la mano, apartándole el pelo de la cara mientras le hablaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele?

-Me dolió la espalda al principio, pero ahora ya no.

-¿Sí? Muy bien -respondió él mientras se juraba a sí mismo que dedicaría toda la vida a cuidarla si era preciso. Todo aquello era culpa suya.

-¿Dónde está Lauren? -preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé -respondió él sinceramente.

Uno de los testigos del accidente había declarado que había visto a una mujer salir corriendo de la es cena del accidente y Edward pensó que debía de ser ella.

Las máquinas ya habían llegado, y los policías le dijeron a Edward que, por su seguridad, debía quitarse de allí.

Él se negó.

-Cuánto ruido -murmuró Bella cuando las má quinas empezaron a cortar.

-Muy pronto te sacarán de aquí.

Había una ambulancia esperando, y el doctor vi gilaba desde cerca.

Se dieron cuenta de que Bella estaba sangrando mucho al retirar los hierros.

-Me duele -susurró temblando. Tenía la cara blanca como el papel, y los ojos abiertos de dolor y asombro.

-Intenta ser valiente un poco más -le dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada. El doctor iba hacia ellos con una aguja hipodérmica en la mano.

-Esto es solo para que se relaje, y podamos mo verla más fácilmente...

Bella apretó la mano de Edward mientras la aguja se hundía en su brazo.

.

.

-Así que hoy se va a casa ¿eh? ¡Qué pena! -la en fermera bromeaba con ella-. Vamos a echar mucho de menos a su guapísimo marido.

Bella sonrió. Había estado en el hospital un mes. Allí se sentía tan segura que casi no quería volver.

Todo el mundo había sido muy amable con ella, asegurándole que era muy valiente y que había teni do mucha suerte.

Lo peor que le había ocurrido en el accidente ha bía sido perder mucha sangre, pero se había recupe rado perfectamente.

Las roturas y los hematomas habían sanado también, y no quedaba ni rastro de los cortes de la cara. Así que el doctor había decidido que ya era hora de volver a casa. Con Vanessa... y con Edward.

¡Edward! ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar lo que sentía por él?

El accidente había tenido una consecuencia posi tiva. Cuando la policía había detenido a Lauren en el aeropuerto, se había asustado tanto, que había ac cedido a firmar un documento renunciando a cual quier derecho sobre Vanessa. Tal y como le había dicho Edward a Bella, ningún tribunal la concedería la custodia después de saber que había escapado por poco de una condena de cárcel por conducción temeraria y por poner en peligro la vida de su nieta, a quien decía querer tanto.

También le había dicho cuánto se arrepentía de no haberle dado el dinero a Lauren. Pero Bella le había dicho que aquella mujer nunca habría dejado de chantajearlo.

Aquel día, Bella tenía que volver a su vida normal y tenía miedo. La realidad era que, sin la amenaza de Lauren, Edward ya no la necesitaba. Por lo menos, como esposa. Y eso significaba que...

No quería pensar en ello.

-¿Preparada?

Bella asintió con nerviosismo. Edward recogió la bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Ante su propia insistencia, Bella sostenía a Vanessa en bra zos. Tan pronto como se había recobrado lo suficien te, había pedido que le llevaran a la niña para que no se sintiera abandonada. Por aquella razón, y no por ninguna otra, Edward la había visitado todos los días e incluso se había quedado a dormir algunos días. Había sido solo por Vanessa, y no por ella.

Bella no había querido que se lo contara a su fa milia. Su hermana le había contado entusiasmada, días antes del accidente, que estaba embarazada, y no quería que se asustara.

Había estado temiendo el trayecto de vuelta a casa en coche, pero Edward se sentó en el asiento de atrás con Vanessa y con ella, y dejó que condujera Pietro.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Estás completamente se gura.

Se sintió mejor. Lo que más la asombró fue que él no solo la acompañara en el asiento trasero, sino que además le tomara la mano y se la agarrara fuertemen te entre las suyas.

Bella se puso rígida e intentó disimular su sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital, Edward no la había acariciado. De hecho, le había dado la impresión de que él quería mantener la dis tancia física, exactamente igual que había hecho en el palacio, cuando quiso demostrarle que su relación sexual solo había sido eso, sexo, y no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos.

Estar sentada allí, sintiendo su mano cálida, hizo que se quedara muy débil. Si pudiera acercarse más a él, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y sentirse protegi da en sus brazos... Llena de preocupación porque él pudiera descubrir sus sentimientos, sacó la mano de entre las suyas.

Cuando sintió que Bella retiraba la mano, Edward miró por la ventanilla del coche. El rechazo a sus caricias le recordó el alcance de sus pecados contra ella. Se estaba enfrentando a una elección que era imposible para él.

Por una parte, estaba Vanessa, que quería y nece sitaba a Bella. Edward no se atrevía a calcular el daño emocional que podría causarle a la niña perderla en aquel momento. Durante las primeras horas del accidente, cuando Vanessa había tenido que estar sepa rada de Bella obligatoriamente, había llorado sin pa rar y no habían podido consolarla de ninguna manera hasta que Edward, desesperado, la había llevado al hospital y la había puesto al lado de Bella. En el mo mento en que la puso a su lado en la cama, la niña se había tranquilizado, y ella, medio inconsciente, la ha bía rodeado con el brazo.

No, Edward sabía que no había sustituto posible para el amor maternal de Bella.

Pero, por otra parte, estaba la propia Bella. Había sufrido terriblemente por su causa. Ella tenía derecho a elegir al ser amado, pasar su vida con él, tener sus propios hijos, Edward sintió que se moría de pena al pensarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Conociendo a Bella, sabía que querría volver al contrato original y permanecer con Vanessa cinco años. Pero si aquello era así, ¿cómo podría él contro lar el amor que sentía?

El divorcio no supondría ninguna diferencia. Él todavía estaría enamorado y todavía la desearía. ¿Cómo podría protegerla de sí mismo?

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Bella estaba aliviada, pero también cansada y pálida, así que Edward le dijo que subiera directamente a la habitación a descansar.

-Ya han empezado las obras en nuestra habita ción. Queríamos haber terminado antes de que vol vieras, pero no ha sido posible. Así que podrías ocu parte de supervisar la decoración, el papel, las telas... En cuanto te encuentres lo suficientemente fuerte, concertaré citas con los proveedores.

Bella estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un esca lón. ¿Por qué seguía hablándole de aquello?

Ella había pensado que, sin la amenaza de Lauren, él querría poner fin a su matrimonio. Y se había convencido a sí misma de que, si ya no estaban casa dos, sería mucho más fácil disimular su amor.

No podía dejar a Vanessa, por supuesto, pero si Edward sugería que lo hiciera...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en perder a Vanessa. Edward no se había dado cuenta, y le dijo:

-Bien, ahora te dejo para que descanses. Sue vendrá en un rato para ver si necesitas algo -pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y se quedó inmóvil-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele? Dímelo.

Bella sollozó. Ojalá Edward siguiera pensando que era dolor físico. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir, nada, él explotó.

-Bella, Bella, por favor, no llores. No puedo so portarlo. No puedo soportar pensar cuánto has sufrido por mi culpa. Nunca quise que ocurriera, te lo juro.

Bella oyó sus súplicas y lloró sin poder controlar se al pensar, por lo que él decía, que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

-Yo tampoco quería que ocurriera -dijo entre el llanto-. No quería enamorarme, yo...

Notó que se quedaba petrificado. Después, se acercó a ella. Bella se estremeció.

-Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo? -su voz sonaba llena de asombro, pero Bella no se dio cuenta.

¿Qué importaba lo que dijera? Después de todo, estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

-Digo que te quiero, Edward. Me enamoré de ti en el momento en que te vi por primera vez, y no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que haber concebi do un hijo tuyo. Al menos tendría algo de ti. Sé que tú no me quieres y que quieres dar por concluido el contrato del matrimonio, pero, por favor, no me sepa res de Vanessa, déjame quedarme con ella. Me nece sita, Edward, y te prometo que no te...

Edward la miraba, atónito.

-¿Que no harás qué? -le preguntó con la voz ron ca cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado en silencio.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

-Que no me permitirás hacer esto -sugirió Edward. La abrazó e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso sua ve en los labios-. O esto -y pasó la lengua por la lí nea de la boca, hasta que empezó a abrirse sin poder evitarlo.

Bella temblaba de angustia. ¿Qué estaba intenta do hacer? ¿Por qué la atormentaba de aquella mane ra? De repente, le oyó decir con la voz entrecortada por la emoción:

-Bella, Bella. Amor mío. Mi único amor. Casi no puedo creerme que esto sea cierto. Que me quieras, cuando he hecho tan poco para merecer tu amor.

Edward le estaba diciendo que era su único amor. Confusamente, Bella trató de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Edward la estaba besando tan apasionadamente que le resultaba imposible pensar.

Unos minutos después, Edward separó sus labios y le dijo:

-Deberías estar descansando.

Pero mientras le decía aquello, Bella podía ver el deseo en su mirada, y aquello hacía que se le acelera ra el corazón.

-No me mires así -protestó Edward-. Solo soy un hombre, y he estado enfermo de miedo durante estas semanas. Creía que conocía a la perfección el senti miento de pérdida, pero no sabía nada. Si te hubiera perdido, no habría merecido la pena seguir viviendo.

Bella no podía respirar. Luchaba por que el aire entrara en sus pulmones.

-Nunca deberías haber estado en ese coche. Si yo hubiera pagado a Lauren...

Bella notó la culpa en su voz. Había dicho que la quería, pero ¿y si ese amor era solo un espejismo causado por su culpabilidad?

-Tú no... No tienes que quererme -le dijo, buscando las palabras precisas para expresar sus pensamientos.

-Te quiero -la contradijo Edward inmediatamen te-. Tengo que quererte, Bella, porque es mi destino, mi futuro. Creo que me di cuenta a las pocas horas de habernos encontrado. Por supuesto, intenté negarlo, porque a ningún hombre le gusta admitir que ya no tiene el control sobre su propia vida. Pensaba que, cuando decidiera casarme, la decisión sería lógica y racional. Por supuesto, tendría respeto por mi esposa, y por supuesto...

-¿No sería británica, y no estaría acusada de acos tarse con cualquiera? -le dijo Bella.

-Tienes razón en recordarme mis prejuicios con tra ti. Me avergüenzo de ello.

-Entiendo que un hombre de tu posición, con un linaje tan antiguo, tenga valores tradicionales -le dijo ella con delicadeza-. El hecho de que creyeras que yo era una persona promiscua...

-No -la interrumpió Edward bruscamente-. Admi to que intenté pensarlo para defenderme a mí mismo, para intentar no amarte cuando pensaba que tú no me querías a mí. Pero al poco tiempo de conocerte, Bella, ya había reconocido la pureza de tu espíritu. Y una vez que reconocí aquello... -hizo una pausa-. El día de nuestra boda sabía que estaba enamorado de ti, y que siempre lo estaría. Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar mis sentimientos...

Bella tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus suaves palabras lo significaban todo para ella.

-Por desgracia, la tentación de saber que...

-¿Que podías disponer sexualmente de mí?

Inmediatamente, Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Aquello nunca se me pasó por la cabe za-. No, lo que iba a decir era «la tentación de saber que eras mi mujer».

-Pero te asombró saber que eras mi primer aman te. Y cuando lo descubriste, fuiste arrogante conmi go, distante, y me juraste que nunca ocurriría de nue vo. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me querías.

-Al contrario, era porque estaba muy enamorado de ti. Te había juzgado injustamente y había traicio nado la confianza que depositaste en mí al acceder a casarte conmigo. Sabía que no podía confiar en mí mismo; que una vez que hubieras sido mía, ya no po dría detenerme. Por eso intenté mantener la distancia contigo, para protegerte. Si por un momento hubiera sabido que tú también me querías...

Bella lo miró totalmente ruborizada.

-La manera en que te respondí en la... cama... de bería haberte dado alguna pista.

-Quizá. Pero yo estaba convencido de que tu na turaleza apasionada y tu inocencia habían sido la causa de que te entregaras a mí de aquella manera tan sensual. Solo fue otra razón más para sentirme culpa ble. Y si te hubieras quedado embarazada...

Bella apoyó la frente en su pecho y le susurró:

-Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bella -notó cómo él se estremecía al pronunciar su nombre-. Si me hubieras insinuado que querías aquello...

Los ojos de Bella brillaron y lo miró entre tímida y traviesa.

-Creo que hice algo más que insinuártelo -le dijo, recordando la total falta de inhibición con la que se había entregado a él.

-Quizá yo no estuviera muy concentrado. ¿No te gustaría insinuármelo de nuevo?

-¿Ahora?

En aquel momento, ninguno tenía ya necesidad de esconder el amor ni el deseo, así que Bella se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca con un beso que hizo que un escalofrío de deseo le recorriera el cuerpo. Saboreó su boca desvergonzadamente.

-Bella -le advirtió Edward.

-Llévame a la cama, Edward.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien para esto? -le preguntó él solícitamente, minutos más tarde, mien tras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y la miraba, apoya da en la almohada. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la pasión de los besos que acababan de compartir.

Le desabotonó la blusa y le acarició el cuello y la suave curva del pecho mientras que ella se ofrecía por completo.

-Creo que esta es la mejor terapia que podría te ner -le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se incor poraba levemente para alcanzar de nuevo su boca.

-No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera perdido -le dijo él, una hora después, cuando ella descansaba apoyada en las suaves formas de su cuerpo masculi no, saciada, relajada y feliz. El sol de la mañana atravesaba los cristales y jugaba sobre sus cuerpos des nudos-. Yo también habría muerto contigo, Bella. Prométeme que nunca, nunca dudarás que te quiero.

-Te lo prometo -le aseguró ella.**  
**

* * *

Pequeñinas, sólo nos queda el epílogo, besos.  
Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?  
Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts

Besos: K. O'Shea.


	15. Epílogo

_¡Historia Nueva!  
_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. La Originas es de Penny**** Jordan.**

* * *

**_ Amor en público _**

**_ Penny Jordan_**

**Epílogo**

_Cinco años después_

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? -le preguntó Edward a Bella, bromeando, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla.

Estaban en uno de los patios del palacio, que ha bían convertido en zona de juegos para los niños, y Edward acababa de volver de Florencia, donde estaba supervisando unas obras de restauración.

-Por supuesto -respondió ella riéndose.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vigilaba a sus hijos: Charlie, de cuatro años, las gemelas de dieciocho meses y por supuesto, la favorita secreta de Bella, Vanessa, que estaba impidiendo que las gemelas se pelearan por los juguetes.

Como todos los niños, eran individuos únicos, pero Vanessa siempre sería especial para ella, por que su nexo de unión era especial.

Cuando arriesgó su vida para salvarla, Bella había reaccionado como una madre, anteponiendo la seguridad de la niña a la de ella, y de alguna manera se había creado un lazo tan fuerte como el cordón umbi lical que la había unido a sus otros hijos. Cuando la gente que no las conocía bien comentaba cuánto se parecían, ellas se sonreían como dos cómplices. Nin guna madre debería tener favoritos, pero a veces no se podía evitar.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó Edward-, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-El día en que me pediste que me casara contigo -dijo ella en tono burlón-. Por Vanessa.

-Por Vanessa y por mi propia cordura -convino Edward, y la soltó al ver que Vanessa dejaba a las gemelas y corría hacia ellos.

-Espero que no sean gemelos -le dijo la niña a Bella acariciando su abultado vientre.

Bella sonrió. Edward y ella ya sabían que el hijo que estaban esperando era otro niño, pero iba a ser un secreto.

-Creo que me llevaré a las gemelas arriba, porque es hora de la siesta -le dijo Bella a Edward.

-Mmm, muy bien, creo que voy contigo.

-Oh, no, y empezaréis a haceros carantoñas; ¿no? -protestó Vanessa, y cerró los párpados para mostrar su enfado de niña de cinco años.

-Pues a mí me parece una buena idea -murmuró Edward a Bella mientras veían acercarse también a Charlie.

-Y a mí -convino Bella.

Si alguien hubiera intentado decirle, cinco años antes, lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro, ella nunca se habría atrevido a creer que podría ser tan feliz y tan amada...

Pero lo era, y según Edward, él iba a ocuparse de que continuara siéndolo durante toda la vida.

* * *

Pequeñinas, sólo me queda decirles: gracias por leer una vez más lo que subo acá, ojalá les haya gustado. Nos leemos en las demás :D

Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?  
Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts

Besos: K. O'Shea.


End file.
